La bailarina
by Janelleinwonderland
Summary: Sakura es una bailarina, un espiritu libre dulce y joven. Syaoran es un empresario, amante del trabajo y la distracción nocturna pasajera. Cuando a causa de la boda de sus mejores amigos tengan que encontrarse a menudo el odio sera immediato... Aunque, los poles opuestos se atraen, no?
1. 0 Prólogo

**First of al**l, Sakura Card Captor pertenece a las fabulosas CLAMP (gracias por crearla, de verdad).

Hola chicos! Este es mi primer fanfic y estoy un poco asustadaaaa, la verdad. Kya! Espero que os guste y tambien poder mejorarlo dia a dia con vosotra/os asi que dejadme_ reviews_ (me da igual si son criticas, toda opinión es acceptada!) y seguiré con la historia. Tampoco se si sere muy buena en esto de los summary... pero si quereis preguntar alguna cosa solo hacedlo! La historia será rated M y, aunque muy suave, habra algun Lemon... Asi que si no os gusta no hace falta que lo leais :) CLARO ESTA! A las que lo adoramos: vamos allá!

**Summary**: Sakura es una bailarina, un espiritu libre dulce y joven. Syaoran es un empresario, encerrado en el trabajo y la diversión nocturna. La boda de sus mejores amigos les llevara a compartir mucho tiempo junto y las cosas esta claro que no empezaran bien... pero ya sabeis, los polos opuestos se atraen.

**Prólogo (presentación)**

Sakura andaba con prisa para coger el bus sin creer que se hubiera dormido otra vez. Se reprimía a si misma mientras chequeaba la tarjeta y entraba. Le gustaba quedarse en medio del bus de pie, cogida con una sola mano, mientras observaba las calles detrás del cristal. Con solo diez-y-nueve años tenia que recorrer cada día diversas calles de Tokio para llegar de su pequeño apartamento a la zona más rica de la ciudad, en el teatro en que actuaba.

Llevaba bailando ballet, contemporáneo, hip-hop y todo tipo de danzas des que tenia tres años. Su madre, que murió en ese entonces, le pidió a su padre que le impartiera las clases que ella hubiera deseado ver. Fujitaka Kinomoto, arqueólogo de prestigio, decidió cumplir el último deseo de Nadeshiko y nadie podía estar más feliz con esa decisión que Sakura, a quién le encantaba bailar. Aunque significara estar lejos de su padre y su hermano Touya, médico, quienes vivían en la pequeña ciudad de Tomoeda, se sentía bien con solo compartir ciudad con su mejor amiga de la infancia y prima Tomoyo. Su prima estudiaba diseño en la Universidad de Tokio mientras Sakura bailaba y modelaba en algunos comerciales para poder salir adelante y ser independiente sin la ayuda, incondicional, de su padre.

Lo llevaba bien.

- Gomenasai! Ya he llegado! – gritó lanzando la mochila en el camerino que compartía con su amiga Rika, otra bailarina, y cambiándose (mallot y zapatos de bailarina) para ir al gimnasio.

- No te preocupes Sakura – dijo gentilmente su amiga – llegas bien.

Sakura suspiró y entro en el salón de baile. Louis, su coreógrafo, le saludo con una gran sonrisa.

- Mi pequeña estrella brillante – le dijo – llegas temprano!

- Soy una bailarina profesional – respondió ella sonrojándose.

La verdad es que Sakura era una chica joven y vivaz pero, por encima de todo, una gran bailarina que, aunque no conseguía aun los mejores papeles, Louis sabía que solo necesitaba un año o dos para lograrlo. Era una joya. Empezaron a ensayar los pasos de ballet más elegantes. Eran cinco chicas y cinco chicos. Todos se dejaban llevar por la magia de la música y el baile.

- ! Escuchame!

Te escucho Mei Ling, como no voy a escucharte chillando asi? – respondio Shaoran sin ganas a su prima y mejor amiga.

Shaoran Li se había estaba haciendo cargo, a sus veinte años, de la sede japonesa de la empresa familiar (originaria de china) que su madre, ya que su padre Hien murió cuando era un niño, llevaba junto a sus cuatro hermanas mayores. Pero aunque pareciera una gran responsabilidad, para Shaoran no había nada peor que tener que hacerse cargo de su prima cuando se ponía histérica.

- ¿Vas a llevarme o no? – volvió a preguntar Mei cansada.

- ¿Donde? Ahora tengo trabajo, Mei Ling.

- ¡Estúpido! Si vas a llevarme dentro de dos semanas al ballet! Lo estrenan en el teatro que hay debajo de tu casa, ¿sabes? Midnight creo que se llama… Quiero ir a ver "El sueño de una noche de verano" y quiero que tu me lleves!

- Eeeh… Puede. Si… Compra tu las entradas, quieres?

Shaoran se levantó de su despacho y salió a tomar el aire, dejando a Mei contenta con la decisión. No le apetecía nada eso del ballet… Nunca había estado en uno, pero todo fuera para callar a esa prima maldita que tenia. Aunque hablando de primos, era peor Eriol Hiraguizawa, su primo inglés. Le había obligado prometer que mañana iría a una cena formal con él, su novia y una amiga de su novia. Aunque le había dicho que no era una cita, tenían una noticia que darles a ambos y deseaban que se conocieran, él no se fiaba ni un pelo de el inglés…

**Notas finales:**

**KYA! **Los capitulos serán más largos, pero primero quiero saber que les parece... (No tardare en subir el primero)

Jan.


	2. 1 El encuentro

_**DISCLAIMER:** Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, pertenece a las fabulosas CLAMP._

_Lo prometido es deuda! Aqui esta el primer capitulo asi llamado, es cortito porque la cosa va a ir poniendose interesante y más larga, pero claro si no os gusta la historia no valdra la pena que la continue... Ahora estoy de examenes y no ire muy veloz pero cuando acabe este mes me pondre a actualizar como una loca porque me gusta mucho escribir esta historia! Los capitulos tambien ganaran calidad supongo! Muchos os habeis pasado, me habeis puesto a favoritos y algunos habeis dejado reviews: muchas gracias! Pero dejad más reviews para que pueda saber que opinaís! Y siempre que conozcais una buena historia podeis recomendarmela, aunque creo que me he leído ya todos los fanfics y por eso escribo el mio... hahahahaha_

_Ah! Si! Voy a escribir la historia en la POV de los diferentes personajes. Ya me direis que os parece todo! _

**_EL ENCUENTRO (Capítulo 1)_**

_Sakura POV._

El vestuario que comparto con Rika, mi amiga y compañera de baile, no es muy grande, aunque tiene baño propio. Su espejo es de película y está recubierto con un marco de bombillas que pueden hacer que te conviertas en estrella. Tenemos además del tocador, dos sillas con ruedas y un sofá rojo. Las paredes están cubiertas con fotos de modelos y bailarinas de revistas, actores guapísimos y autógrafos de cualquiera que haya pasado por el teatro. Me siento muy cómoda aquí. Mes estoy atando las zapatillas de ballet cuando suena mi teléfono.

- Moshi Moshi! Aquí Sakura!

- Sakuraaaaa! – el grito de mi mejor amiga me deja sorda…

- Dime, Tomoyo, ¿por qué llamas?

- ¿Como que porque llamo? – su voz suena enfada y yo me empiezo a asustar, no sé que es, pero seguro que se me ha olvidado algo – ¿Se te ha olvidado? – Veis, lo había dicho…

- No...

-¿No? ¿Y qué llevaras puesto? – sus voz es pura ironia.

- Vale, Tomoyo, lo siento, ¡no sé para nada de que me hablas!

- Hoy habías quedado para cenar: tú, yo, Eriol y su primo. Sabía que te olvidarías por lo que he hecho que te envíen uno de mis vestidos: recuerda, es un sitio elegante. Aunque tú siempre estas ¡_hipercute_! – una gota de sudor cae de mi frente en este momento – Bueno, no tengo tiempo. ¡NO LLEGUES TARDE! Es muy importante. ¡Te quiero!

Y sin dejarme un solo segundo para opinar o responder me cuelga. Pero así es Tomoyo y yo tengo ensayo… Solo debo preocuparme de salir antes, a las ocho y media, para poder llegar a las nueve.

_Shaoran POV_

Son las nueve menos diez y Eriol me va a matar… Y eso que su novia me ha llamado histérica para recordármelo. _Pero así es Tomoyo._ Voy en busca de un taxi cuando veo una hermosa figura parada pidiendo uno. Una chica preciosa que me salvará la vida, corro un poco y cuando el taxi para le digo:

- Gracias preciosa, de veras lo necesitaba.

Entro rápidamente sin mirar su cara, que debe estar atónita, y voy a cerrar la puerta cuando…

_Sakura POV_

Cree el muy cretino que se irá con mi taxi pero soy más rápida que él y en un movimiento veloz me coloco en medio de la puerta para que no pueda cerrarla.

- Lo siento caballero, búsquese otro taxi… - cualquier otro reclamo se queda en mi garganta cuando veo sus ojos ámbar. Es guapo, muy muy _muy_ guapo.

- Lo siento niñita, pero no me voy a bajar de este taxi… - aun no me ha mirado a la cara y ya me está echando. ¿Me ha llamado _niñita_? Veo de reojo al conductor del taxi con una mueca graciosa y no sé de donde saco el valor pero arde algo dentro de mí y no voy a dejar que este hombre prepotente que ni me mira cuando me habla se salga con la suya.

- Si no sale usted entraré yo. – y me pregunto dónde han quedado mi amabilidad y mis buenas formas, pero algo en este _tio, _porque ya no me atrevo a llamarle hombre, me enciende de rabia.

Me responde con una carcajada y antes de que me pida que me aparte me lanzo de cabeza, apoyo mis manos dentro del coche y gateo por encima suyo hasta sentarme en el otro lado.

- Bien – digo antes de que pueda responder algo – pero usted pagará el trayecto.

Shaoran POV

No podía creer nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo cuando esa chica se abalanzo a mí. Primero pensé que se había resbalado, cuando empezó a gatear mostrándome su muy perfecto cuerpo, algo con lo que no me había fijado suficientemente antes, yo ya no podía tener la boca más abierta. El conductor reía sin reparo y entonces ella lo dijo:

_- Bien, pero usted pagará el trayecto._

Y ese descaró hicieron que me girará y la viera por primera vez. Llevaba un vestido negro formado por un corsé pegado a su cuerpo con escote en forma de corazón y una falda de plumas más ahondada: una delicia. Sus piernas largas acababan en zapatos negros de tacón. Sus brazos, al aire libre, me llevaron hasta una perfecta clavícula llena de rizos de color castaño claro que, un poco más arriba enmarcaban su perfecto cuello y, un poquito más aun, sus ojos esmeraldas. No sé cuanto rato estuve como un tonto pero sus palabras me sacaron de mi ensimismamiento:

- Al restaurante francés _Appetite, _por favor – le susurro al conductor.

Parecía que todo su valor se iba disipando a medida que pasaba el tiempo… Pero no, no era el tiempo lo que le quitaba valor sino mi mirada. Lo descubrí cuando su sonrojo le alcanzo las mejillas y, pensando que en el fondo me había dirigido, sin saberlo, a mi destino, decidí divertirme en el trayecto.

- Eres muy bonita… - le susurre. Su color solo hizo que aumentar notablemente – podría llevarte a casa ahora mismo. Nos divertiríamos, tú… y yo… Pareces una chica atrevida.

- ¡Oh! ¡Por Dios, cállate! ¡Yo no soy nada de eso! – me recriminó. Pero se le notaba a millas que no era de esas chicas y era por eso que mi diversión solo podía hacerse mayor.

- Bonita lencería verde… - su cara era un poema. Recordaba las braguitas verdes que había vislumbrado cuando gateo encima de mí… No que fuera mi culpa la irresponsabilidad de esa mujer.

- ¿Las quieres? – sus palabras me quitaron la respiración, la mire y seguía sonrojada, pero había un extraño brillo en sus ojos – Te quedarían bien, creo que hacemos la misma talla…

Golpe bajo para un hombre, ese comentario me cabreó suficiente para no hablar más en lo que quedaba de trayecto, que eran unos cinco minutos, y espere que la cena fuera, al menos, un poco mejor.

_Sakura POV_

Imposible: no posible. Increíble: no creíble. Mi cabeza iba haciendo una sucesión de las palabras que describían mi situación actual: sentada en una mesa del restaurante más carismático de Tokio, delante de Tomoyo, quién está junto a Eriol, quien tiene delante al cretino idiota que me ha intentado robar el taxi y que, luego, me ha intentado "seducir".

Li Shaoran, dijo que se llamaba. Bien, se puede llamar como quiera, es un cretino. Muy atractivo, pero un cretino que llevaba una hora mirándome fijamente. Que apareciéramos juntos debió parecerles extraño a nuestros amigos, pero Tomoyo estaba tan emocionada por la noticia que venía a darnos que no le dio ninguna vuelta.

- Así que… ¡NOS CASAMOS! – en ese momento me di cuenta que me había despistado, ¿qué acababa de decir? – Nos casamos y queremos que tu, Shaoran, seas el padrino y Sakura ÒBVIAMENTE mi dama de honor.

Aunque estaba atónita por la manera de darnos la noticia (a gritos en medio de un restaurante caro) la idea no me parecía nada sorprendente. Por muy jóvenes que fueran, Tomoyo y Eriol (de 19 años ambos) estaban enamorados des de los catorce. Era de esperar que esto acabara en boda y yo no podía estar más contenta.

- Enhorabuena primo, - empezó Shaoran – has cazado uno de los pocos bombones, si no el único, de este país. – podría parecer prepotente, pero estoy segura que ese chino me ha mirado al decir eso.

- Felicidades Tomoyo, me alegro que hayas encontrado un hombre y no a un niño – yo le miro descaradamente, a mí nadie me insulta así.

- Eeeeh… Sakura, gracias. ¿Te pasa algo? – pobre mi prima, si ella supiera.

- Nada, lo siento – digo sonriéndole a ella esta vez – nunca sabes cuándo te toparás con un idiota, y hoy no ha sido mi día.

Juro que esperaba cualquier tipo de reacción por parte de Shaoran menos esa: empezó a reír como si le fuera la vida en ello. Y yo no pude más que verle embobada por esas facciones duras, ese cabello chocolate despeinado, esa nariz perfecta, esos dientes blancos, ese sonido masculino… ¡Ese odio irracional que le tengo a este hombre!

_Shaoran POV_

¡Esa mujer no podía ser más irreverente o más adorable! La idea de que tendría que ayudar a mi primo a organizar su boda no me hacia especial ilusión, me hace ilusión que se case, pero no es mi estilo organizar eventos. Pero tener que hacerlo al lado de esta niñita en cuerpo de mujer parece más interesante. Puede que hasta divertido.

La cena continua sin más problemas, la chica consigue ponerse más nerviosa a cada uno de mis comentarios y Tomoyo la mira con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza, muy anime… Eriol solo sonríe y yo me divierto como no lo hacía des de… No sé si recuerdo un día tan "extraño" como este. La boda es en seis meses y no la veré durante un tiempo, los primeros meses, sé que la acabo de conocer pero de alguna manera me sabe mal. No es que la pobre muchacha me guste, pero es demasiado graciosa. Da igual, mientras vuelvo a casa en taxi (Eriol llevaría a Kiomoto a casa, sino le hubiera ofrecido compartir taxi… ) pienso en el montón de trabajo que tengo la semana que viene, no podre parar hasta que tenga que ir a ese maldito ballet al que me arrastrará Mei Ling.

Suspiró, llego a casa y me tiro en la cama con la misma ropa. Estoy agotado pero tengo una noche plácida, no recuerdo mis sueños pero cuando me despierto lo todo parece verde…

**_FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1._**

_Gracias por leerlo chicas/os, espero vuestros reviews i comentarios._

_Jan._


	3. 2 Las Moscas

_**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes de Card Captor Sakura pertenece a las CLAMP (para nada me pertenecen a mi, solo los uso en mi humilde historeta)._

_Vuelvo a estar aqui, chicos! Espero que no me hayais echado de menos (no, espero que si eeh!). Estoy muy liada estos dias así que no dire mucho. Solo que muchas gracias por los reviews y que dejeis muchos más! Pronto dejaré de estar liada asi que la semana que viene tambié miercoles o antes habrá capitulo nuevo. Uno que me hace mucha ilusión porque hay dos canciones y una Sakura muy sexy! No os lo perdais! Os dejo con:_

**Las Moscas (Capitulo dos)**

Shaoran POV

Un día, un día, un día. Mi cabeza no podía parar de pensar en que solo me quedaba un día más de trabajo para llegar al deseado fin de semana. Necesitaba dormir, necesitaba descansar, comer adecuadamente… Llevo demasiados días sin dormir bien, sueños extraños me acechaban cada noche. Es aun jueves pero me queda menos de una hora para acabar e irme, mañana me iré antes y podre dormir toda la tarde… Toda la noche…

- Tierra llamando a Shaoran, ¿hay alguien ahí? – esa pregunta me desconcentra y levanto la cabeza, un error. Los ojos de Mei Ling están a menos de dos centímetros de los míos.

- Mei, ¿podrías apartarte?

- ¿Eh? – a Mei algunas cosas no le afectan, definitivamente – ¡Ah! Mira que eres tímido, bobo. ¡Soy tu prima! – ríe como una loca, pero yo no tengo tiempo que perder, quiero irme a casa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Venia a recordarte que mañana…

- Voy a terminar antes para irme a dormir, gracias, lo sé…

- ¡Shaoran! – su grito traspasa universos – Mañana vamos al ballet, ya dormirás otro día, marmota.

- Dios mio, ¿de verdad te apetece tanto ir a ver unas cuantas chicas en mallas que hacen el tonto?

- ¿No te apetece ver chicas en mallas? – hay duda en su mirada cuando hace esa pregunta, se acerca mucho a mi otra vez y me pongo nervioso, no sé que quiere - ¿Cuándo hace que no te acuestas con una chica?

- ¿Qué? – esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso, cualquier cosa - Qué coño…

- Estás muy nervioso, hazme un favor: sal esta noche, echa una cana al aire y mañana ven relajadito. Quiero pasarlo bien – antes de que pueda replicar ha alcanzado la puerta – ponte guapo, te recojo a la ocho.

Cuando cierra la puerta, incluso cinco minutos después, mi boca sigue igual de abierta. ¿Acaba de recomendarme que tenga sexo esporádico? ¿Mi prima? No sé si pensar mal de Mei o seguir el consejo. La verdad es que me gusta quedar con chicas, acabar en la cama, revolcarme con ellas y por la mañana enviarlas a casa en un taxi y olvidarlas. No es un secreto para nadie. Pero que me lo recomiende debe significar algo. El jueves pasado quede con un bombón de rubia, pero llevo unos meses sin mucha actividad. Las mujeres que se acuestan en mi cama la dejan fría, no tienen cerebro pero aún menos corazón. Solo piensan en una cena cara, un regalo caro y un poco de sexo. No me canso del sexo, pero si de la cena con conversación. Intento lavar esos pensamientos románticos de mi cabeza pasando una mano por mi pelo, si Eriol oyera mis pensamientos se mearía de la risa. Siempre me dice que busque a una mujer como su "Tomoyo", aunque no creo que la histérica de su novia fuera mi tipo.

No puedo con más papeles, cierro la última carpeta y la escondo en un cajón. Ignoraré el consejo de Mei hoy, aunque no ignoro que mañana estará lleno de bailarinas de cuerpos perfectos esperando que llegue su príncipe azul. Mientras eso no ocurra, puede que yo las mantenga entretenidas. Sonrío para mi mismo y me voy a casa. Hoy dormiré poco pero aunque mañana llegue tarde, será poco y podré dormir. Mi sonrisa se ensancha. Que poco sé de lo que pasará mañana…

Toc*toc*toc

- ¡Voooooy!

Toc*toc*toc

- Mierda Mei, que ya voy – a veces me pregunto si hay alguien más impaciente que mi prima.

Abro la puerta y me espera con una gran sonrisa. Lleva un vestido negro muy elegante, corto, pero hace calor suficiente como para llevarlo sin medias. Ha dejado su cabello suelto y lleva poco maquillaje, es una chica bonita pero claro: es una Li. Respondo a su sonrisa y me dice que voy muy guapo, la pico cuando le susurro que no puedo decir lo mismo de ella. Empieza a golpearme en el ascensor y nuestra estampa es bastante graciosa. Yo llevo un esmoquin negro normal, bastante casual, una camisa blanca, sin corbata. Tampoco quería parecer el Príncipe de Inglaterra.

El teatro está justo al lado del edificio en el que vivo así que no hemos andando ni dos pasos cuando nos encontramos del montón de gente que se fuma su último cigarro antes de entrar.

- Está lleno de viejos – susurro al oído de mi prima y ella me da un manotazo en el hombro.

- No es verdad, a las chicas jóvenes y guapas como yo también nos gusta, estúpido.

Cuando dice eso en mi cabeza aparece Kinomoto. Primero pienso que es un estorbo, ¿porque pienso ahora en Kinomoto? Si, es joven y quizá tampoco sea fea pero… Entonces pienso que es el tipo de chica soñadora a la que le gustaría el ballet. Sonrío. No puedo evitar buscarla con la mirada, seria grandioso que estuviera aquí. Podría meterme con ella y al menos divertirme un poco. No la he encuentro pero Mei me tira del brazo para que entremos. El acomodador nos acerca a nuestros sillones, tercera fila, en el medio. No voy a tener la suerte de perderme nada…

La gente parlotea antes que las luces aflojen y todos cierren el pico. Me acomodo en la silla, empieza la tortura. La obra es Midsummer night, una obra de Shakespeare que ya he leído, pero que no sabia que representaran en ballet. Aparecen los primeros personajes y descubro rápido quienes representan a Líster y Herminia, los enamorados. Empiezan las discusiones, Demetri reclama a Herminia y… Ya se me la historia, aunque el baile no es tan aburrido como creía. Aparece bajo una música intrigante Elena, el personaje enamorado de Demetri, y mi corazón da un vuelco. Lleva un simple vestido ceñido al cuerpoencima las mallas, todo rosa oscuro. Su cabello castaño anda recogido en un moño alto y su cara esta contraída por el esfuerzo pero es ella. La dulce Kinomoto que esperaba ver entre el publico esta encima del escenario dando su mejor esfuerzo. No puedo evitarlo, me siento mejor en mi silla para observarla bien. Mei parece satisfecha porque me agarra el brazo emocionada, pero no la miro. No puedo sacar los ojos del cuerpo perfecto de la bailarina que interpreta Elena. Igual que no puedo evitar sentirme nervioso cuando Demetri y Lister luchan por ella, pasándola de unos brazos a otros como si fuera una muñeca. Parece en verdad una muñeca. Una bonita muñeca que esta siendo sobrexpuesta a dos malditos hombres que no tienen ninguna consideración. Algo dentro de mi chilla que los aparte de su delgado cuerpo, pero Mei me agarra fuerte y entonces aparece en escena Herminia y la obra continúa. Mis ojos siguen su cuerpo como si mi vida fuera en ello pero no quiero darle importancia, es porque es buena bailaría y sabe transmitir bien los sentimientos ¿Qué podría ser sino?

Me pongo nervioso cuando cae el telón. Algo dentro de mí esta revolucionado pero no entiendo el que.

- ¡Shaoran! ¿Te ha gustado, verdad? Estabas tan emocionado que a partir de ahora vamos a ir a ver todos los ballet de la ciudad, voy a comprar ya las entradas para el…

- ¡Calla Mei! Hablas más que una cotorra… No es que me guste el ballet es solo que… - ¿Cómo le digo que no podía quitar los ojos de Kinomoto?

- ¿Te gustaba Elena? – su pregunta es tan directa que abro los ojos de golpe, ella se ha dado cuenta que no podía dejar de mirar el personaje de Kinomoto – Porque lo parecía… ¿La conoces?

- No y si. No me gustaba Elena, aunque bailaba bien, si la conozco es la dama de honor de Tomoyo.

- Oh. Vayamos a verla, ¿no?

No se como hemos acabado aquí. Bueno, si, es culpa de Mei Ling. Me ha arrastrado hasta la salida de personal del teatro, justo detrás de mi casa. Mi prima se ha puesto pesada hasta que hemos ido ahí, para poder saludar a Kinomoto. Dice que quiere conocerla. No sé porque razón pero me pongo un poco nervioso. ¿Qué pensara cuando me vea? Supongo que se acordará de mí porque le robe ese taxi… Sonrío, pero se me borra la sonrisa al ver un montón de chicos con ramos de flores esperando en el mismo sitio. ¿Es que todas las bailarinas tienen novio? Me cabreo al pensar que nunca le he preguntado a Eriol si Kinomoto tiene uno. Aunque claro, a mi eso no me importa. Solo que no quiero encontrarme aquí con el novio y que crea lo que no es. Porque no es nada.

- ¿Es que todas las bailarinas tienen novio? – no puedo evitar comentarlo molesto y oigo la risa de Mei - ¿Qué, es que no los ves?

- No son sus novios, ¡tonto! – sigue colgando de mi brazo y me mira con ojos abiertos, brillantes y soñadores. Tengo miedo – Son sus admiradores.

- ¿Admiradores? – no sé de que me habla, ni que fuéramos al colegio y nos enviáramos cartitas de amor. Algo que yo nunca hice, claro, que vergüenza. Pero si recibí muchísimas cartas en la preparatoria. Demasiadas para mi gusto…

- Calla y observa – me susurra mi prima al oído.

Veo entonces como sale una de las bailarinas, una de las que hacia de ninfa del bosque, y dos chicos se acercan a ella para darle las flores. Supongo que la carta de amor va dentro el ramo… Por un momento tengo que aguantarme la risa, parece penoso. Lo más triste es que aun quedan más de veinte hombres ahí y a mi prima le parece adorable.

- ¡Hola! – oigo una vocecita conocida y cuando giro la cabeza me doy de lleno con lo que parece una cámara de video, se oyen dos risas femeninas y una masculina – Shaoran, intenta no romper mi cámara…

- El pobre no es fotogénico… - le doy un golpe en el hombro a Eriol. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – Mei me quita las palabras de la boca.

- ¿Cómo? Yo he venido con mi prometido a ver a nuestra mejor amiga… ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?

- Yo… Nosotros… Mei compro las entradas, no sabia que salía Kinomoto, pero… - no se porque pero mi lengua no quiere soltar las palabras correctamente, parezco estúpido y no se porque me disculpo.

- Venimos a ver el ballet. – mi prima me saca de los problemas con una sonrisa, pero también con una mirada que cuestiona, hoy voy a tener turno de preguntas… Pero al menos me ha salva ahora: - me ha dicho que conocía a Elena y he querido conocerla, baila muy bien. ¿No le traéis flores?

- ¡Dios, no! – Eriol no puede parar de reírse – ¡Venimos ha llevárnoslas!

- ¿Có…? - antes que mi prima acabe la pregunta (que yo mismo me estoy haciendo) la voz de Tomoyo empieza a resonar por el universo.

- ¡SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-CHAAAAAAAAAAN!

Cuando giro la cabeza veo a Kinomoto completamente roja, rodeada de hombres que le intentan entregar sus flores. Hay uno, dos, tres… más de diez chicos molestándola. Ella sonríe tímidamente mientras intenta cogerlas todas. Lleva un corto short negro y unos botines también negros con algo de tacón. Un top verde ajustado, el cabello suelto. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que se pudiera ver tan bella…

- Vamos Eriol, ¡espanta las moscas! – Tomoyo no para de reír mientras empuja a su prometido hacia Sakura.

- Déjala sufrir un poco más… - mi cara y la de Mei deben decirles algo porque Eriol explica: - Sakura es muy tímida, lo pasa muy mal con esto pero no sabe decir que no así que me hago pasar por su novio o por su hermano y todos desaparecen.

- ¿Puedo hacerlo yo hoy? – mí pregunta escapa mis labios antes que pueda evitarla y todos me miran extraño – Será divertido verla reaccionar a mi, estoy seguro que ya esta acostumbrada a ti.

Las risas de Eriol y Tomoyo me hacen suponer que esta bien que lo haga así que con los nervios de lo que será una grandiosa y divertidísima experiencia me acerco a Kinomoto. Ella no me ve, todos esos idiotas (a los que he deseado pegar des que se han acercado a ella como carroña) le tapan la vista, pero yo, mucho mas alto que ella, puedo verla sonrojada entre ellos.

- ¡Mi vida! – levanta la mirada con espanto y me mira fijamente, esta intentando entender que hago aquí y porque la he llamado así pero antes que pueda entender nada aparto a los pesados y la levanto entre mis brazos abrazando sus muslos y dejando su ombligo a la altura de mi nariz – Has estado fantástica.

Es un peso pluma, he levantado libros mas pesados. Su cuerpo se amolda perfectamente a la experiencia y me sujeta por los hombros con delicadeza. Supongo que eso es parte de ser bailarina, pero entonces la miro a los ojos y veo verde hundido en rojo. Esta aun más sonrojada que antes y no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada. La bajo poco a poco, sin tocar nada que me comprometa pero sin dejar de apreciar sus sinuosas curvas. Su mirada sigue en mí, su color ha bajado un poco pero no ha desaparecido. Parece una princesa de cuento. Continúa mirándome fijamente pero ahora ya no parece extrañada sino ida, soñadora, no sé que esta pensando pero daría todo el oro del mundo por saberlo. Cuando llega al suelo tengo que bajar la cabeza para mantener el contacto visual, sin embargo no quiero romperlo. No quiero que esa electricidad que estoy sintiendo desaparezca. Quiero… quiero…

Sakura POV

Me sorprendo cuando le veo, pero definitivamente no entiendo nada cuando me levanta en brazos. Shaoran Li ha venido a recogerme después del ballet. ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Estoy soñando? Supongo que si, el cretino que conocí no puede ser el mismo hombre que me acaba de llamar mi vida y me ha levantado… Un momento, me ha levantado en una postura bastante comprometedora delante de todo el mundo. Empiezo a notar el color en mis mejillas, en mi frente, en mi nariz. Debo parecer un tomate, pero me calmo al sentir los músculos de su brazo abrazando mis piernas. Podría sentirme insegura pero siento todo al contrario. Dejo caer mis manos en sus hombros pero no hago presión, siento que no hace falta, que no me dejara caer. Bajo la mirada y encuentro un revuelto castaño oscuro que enmarca ámbar. Un precioso color oro, casi más parecido a la miel pero también a la madera. Se me clava en las pupilas y vuelvo a sonrojarme, aunque esta vez menos. Sus manos empiezan a tocar mi cuerpo, deslizándome por su cuerpo para bajarme. He hecho este paso muchas veces bailando pero es la primera vez que siento escalofríos, ¿que me esta pasando? Cuando llego al suelo su mirada me busca, no me he ido a ningún sitio. Veo algo en ella, anhelo, deseo. Pero no sé que me pide, no se si voy a descubrirlo nunca porque…

- SAAAAKURAA-CHAAAN! ¡Has estado perfecta, preciosa, sublime! Lo he grabado todo, lo voy a editar…

- Ya mi amor, respira – Eriol le tapa la boca a su futura esposa y no puedo hacer más que agradecérselo. Mis emociones están demasiado desbocadas para esos gritos. Más cuando me doy cuenta de que las manos de Li siguen en mi cintura.

- ¡Tomoyo! – esa voz no la conozco pero veo que sale de los bonitos labios de una chica de cabello negro y ojos rubís que lleva un perfecto vestido negro. Preciosa, pienso. Y entonces me doy cuenta que Li me ha soltado cuando ha hablado… ¿Será su novia? Dios mio… - Creo que hemos interrumpido algo…

Casi me caigo al suelo de la impresión. No, definitivamente su novia nunca hubiera dicho algo así. Miro al suelo avergonzada mientras Li se divierte a costa mía diciendo que soy tan ingenua que quizá me lo he creído, que no le de las gracias por "espantarme las moscas" que mi cara roja es suficiente para verse recompensado… Quiero pegarle, quiero pegarle fuerte. ¿Creérmelo? En ningún momento he pensado que el energúmeno de Li pudiera hacer algo tan bonito, solo me he dejado llevar imaginando que no seria él. Maldito cretino.

Me despisto criticándolo interiormente y cuando vuelvo a prestar atención me doy cuenta que estamos andando hacia el parquin. Hablan de ir a cenar y sonrió. Entonces me doy cuenta que vamos todos y maldigo. Tendré que aguantar al idiota toda la noche….

Mei Ling POV

Entro en el coche de mi primo, vamos a seguir a Eriol para ir a una pizzería del centro. La chica, la bailarina, va con ellos. Se veía adorable toda sonrojada por culpa del idiota de mi primo, aunque eso no es extraño. Estoy acostumbrada a ver chicas como pasmarotes por mis dos primos, lo que no estoy acostumbra a ver es a mi primo Shaoran sonrojado también. Pensativo… Casi, casi…

- ¿Te gusta Elena? – decido preguntarle directamente, sus nervios van a ser graciosos.

- Ese no es su nombre… - ignora mi pregunta, así que le sigo la corriente.

- Lo siento. ¿Cómo se llama?

- Kinomoto Sakura – se sonroja al decir "Sakura", creo que no esta acostumbrado a decirlo…

- ¿Te gusta Sakura?

- ¡Mei!

- ¡Shaoran! – responderle los gritos con gritos me encanta. Se enfurruña y me maldice pero yo no puedo parar de reírme. Shaoran colado por una chica es algo que no he visto nunca, lo he visto colado por un cuerpo. Pero, ¿algo más que un cuerpo bonito?

Kinomoto parece eso, más que un cuerpo. Baila como los ángeles, aunque yo no sepa nada de ballet he oído la gente hablar en las butacas. Todos parecían veteranos y, a la vez, parecían adorarla. Además sus sonrojos la hacen muy inocente y cálida. Puede que le de el visto bueno para mi primo…

La pizzería es un antro pequeño pero agradable. Decorado a la italiana. Corro hacia la mesa para colocarnos de modo estratégico, esto va a ser gracioso. Siento a Shaoran al lado de Sakura, con Tomoyo delante. Eriol al lado de Tomoyo y yo en la punta, entre Eriol y Sakura. Lo tengo encerrado entre mujeres y no me rio de forma maquiavélica porque se notaria. Me mira enfurruñado… Parece que lo ha notado igual. El camarero nos toma nota y nos sirve las bebidas, el aire que se respira es más cómodo que cuando hemos entrado y me decido a preguntar, visto que Shaoran no se atreverá.

- Sakura – me mira extrañada – oh perdona, ¿puedo llamarte así? Presiento que vamos a ser grandes amigas. – me regala una sonrisa impresionante.

- Claro, ningún problema – su sonrisa solo se ensancha. Miro a mi primo de reojo y parece embobado.

- Bien, tu debes llamarme Mei Ling o Mei, como prefieras – asiente con la cabeza - ¿Cómo escogiste el baile para profesión?

- Pues… - se sonroja cuando descubre que todos la estamos mirando, es verdaderamente adorable – Bailo des de los tres años y aunque soy un poco patosa… – Tomoyo me gesticula "mu-cho" con los labios y no puedo evitar reír – Vale, si, muy patosa. Pero en el escenario todo parece diferente, todo esta en equilibrio. No se hacer nada más. Este es mi mundo.

Su sincera respuesta es cortada por el camarero que nos sirve los platos. La conversación después sale sola, aunque Shaoran sigue mudo si no es para meterse en algún momento con ella y sonrojarla. Son adorables cuando ella responde cínica y consigue callarle. Se miran mal un rato y vuelven a lo suyo. Descubro que Sakura viene de un pequeño pueblo llamado Tomoeda, que adora los peluches y que es más cándida que el azúcar. Pero también es una luchadora y una superviviente. Ha tenido que ayudar a costearse sus estudios de ballet des de pequeña, ha vivido sola mucho tiempo y siempre ha rechazado la ayuda de sus amigos. Tomoyo y Eriol intentan reafirmarse en eso de que cualquier cosa que necesite… Pero ella los calla. Le gusta su estilo, a mi me gusta su estilo y Shaoran parece embobado con su estilo.

Cuando ya nos hemos acabado el postre y el café, Sakura me sorprende más que nunca:

- ¡Vayamos a bailar! – Exclama - Hoy es viernes, mañana es fiesta. – suelta como si se le acabara de ocurrir - ¡Vayamos a bailaar!

- Sakura, ¿no te cansas nunca de bailar? – le pregunto dulcemente.

- Para una cosa que no hace como un pato… - suelta Shaoran antes que ella responda. Sakura se pone roja de la rabia.

- ¡Oh! Shaoran tu vas a venir a la pista, por dios que vas a venir a la pista y veremos cuando bailes quien se ríe… - ante la respuesta de Sakura, Shaoran deja de reír y se pone blanco, provocándonos la risa a todos.

- Mujer cándida… - le susurra él flojito, por lo que tengo que poner bien la oreja para escucharlo – vas a arrepentirte.

- Me gustará verlo… - responde ella con una sonrisa que no he visto antes, y por como abre los ojos tampoco mi primo. Parece seductora y peligrosa.

- Vayamos donde Chiharu – suelta Tomoyo, siempre en su mundo, le pregunto quién es Chihauru – Oh, una amiga nuestra, tiene un local genial con su novio. Lo mejor de la ciudad.

Así que nos encaminamos hacia _Truth_, el sitio donde trabaja la amiga de Tomoyo y Sakura y donde probablemente habrá un duelo de espadas entre Shaoran y la nueva chica de su vida. ¿Por qué creo que mi primo va acabar perdiendo? Espero que no pierda el corazón…

**Fin del capítulo dos.**

No olvideis los reviews! Os quiero!

Jan.


	4. 3 El Molino Rojo I

**__****Disclaimer:** _todos los personajes de Card Captor Sakura pertenece a las CLAMP (para nada me pertenecen a mi, solo los uso en mi humilde historeta)._

_Merezco la muerte, lo sé. Estoy últimamente desprovista de inspiración para escribir, aunque mi cabeza llena de ideas al final ha hecho lo que ha podido y aqui os presento la primera parte del Capitulo Tres (he decidido cortarlo para no teneros tanto tiempo abandonados), espero de verdad que os guste porque no me fio mucho de mi misma. Espero en ascuas vustros reviews. En el capítulo aparece una canción que os recomiendo que escucheis, forma parte de la BSO de la película Mouline Rouge y es Elephant Medley (óbviamente no me pertenece tampoco) pero la encontrareis en yutuf! _

_Kya! No me hago más pesada, si? _

**El Molino Rojo (Capitulo Tres)**

Sakura POV

Conocí a Chiharu cuando llego a mi preparatoria con quince años. Era una chica atrevida, movida y muy bonita que pronto conquisto el corazón de nuestro mejor hombre: Takashi Yamazaki. No nos pusimos celosas por ello, aunque yo nunca me fijaba demasiado en los chicos entonces. Ni tampoco ahora me conquista ninguno, aunque no negaré que he tenido mis novios… Ellos eran entonces la pareja más popular del instituto, pero también la más tranquila. Eran parte de nuestro grupo de mejores amigos y cuando decidieron, con tan solo dieciséis años, embarcarse en el proyecto _Truth_ todos echamos más de un cable. En una antigua fábrica textil abandonada, un edificio amplio y rectangular de tocho rojo descubierto, ayudamos a pintar paredes y colocar nuevos suelos. Todos los amigos y compañeros nos implicamos. Un escenario de madera, una zona de mesas privadas en el diminuto piso de arriba (un cuadrado que rodeaba la pista central y tenía un aire muy _chic_), un equipo de sonido… Una barra y unos taburetes sacados de los escombros… El cartel de neon azul en el que ponía _TRUTH_ en la entrada, encima de la puerta negra acolchada, era lo único destacable de ese edificio. Pero todos acudíamos ahí a bailar, cantar y divertirnos. Era un local de nuestra edad, para nuestra edad, con los de nuestra edad. Bebíamos y reíamos. Tomoyo cantaba a veces, Rika y yo bailábamos… Crecimos allí (muchos incluso perdieron a virginidad allí, o en un coche delante de "allí") y, tres años más tarde, es una de las discotecas más famosas de Tokio. El tocho rojo brilla más que nunca, un montón de focos de colores iluminan la entrada y el cielo de la ciudad de colores verde, azul, rojo y amarillo. La fiesta del color. La única cosa que continúa igual en el exterior es el primer cartel de neon: _TRUTH_ sigue brillando. La puerta negra se ha ensanchado y se han creado otras vías de salida y entrada. Dentro el suelo brilla en negro, la pista es grandiosa y llena de luces de todos tipos. Hay también diversas plataformas en las que subirse a bailar si eres atrevido y el escenario ha ensanchado su espacio a casi el triple. Es más alto y visible des de todos los puntos. Al lado derecho esta la cabina de "dj" de Chiharu, donde controla toda la música y las luces. Al lado izquierdo, perpendicular, esta la barra, donde Takashi pone sus mejores cocteles.

Cuando llegamos con Eriol y Tomoyo delante de la puerta ya puedo divisar a Li i Mei. Me sonrojo sin querer, tanto recordar no había pensado más en ellos. Aunque hay cola llamamos al portero, nos conoce y nos deja pasar diciendo que nos atenderá ahora Takashi. Le sonreímos y pasamos al lado de un molino rojo de decoración. No entiendo nada, vine hace dos semanas y no estaba…

- ¡Queridos amigos! Bienvenidos a nuestra primera fiesta temática… Pero, ¿Cómo así? ¿No venís vestidos? – la verborrea de Yamazaki no cambiará nunca…

- ¿Qué pasa camarada? – le pregunta Eriol chocándole enérgicamente la mano – Te presento a mis primos Shaoran Li y Mei Ling Li.

- Un placer chicos – primero les extiende la mano a uno y después al otro. Takashi es un chico realmente guapo. Alto y apuesto, su cabello y ojos rasgados negros brillan encima de su piel blanca. Siempre con una sonrisa en la boca, continua: - Como os digo, hoy tenemos una fiesta temática. Hemos cogido una peli, la favorita de Chihauru, y hemos preparado varias actuaciones – me mira directamente antes de añadir – Estará especialmente contenta de verte a ti, Sakura.

No entiendo su comentario pero cuando continua hablando ya no le oigo, oigo otra voz dentro de la sala. Una que me suena, que es familiar. La he oído tantas veces… ¡Pero espera! Es un diálogo…

_Yo no puedo enamorarme de nadie…_

_¿No puedes enamorarte?_

Sigo la voz como un fantasma, porque me llama. Porque sé que escena es y no puedo ignorarla.

Shaoran POV

Su amigo es un poco raro, con esa sonrisa mística (bastante parecida a la de Eriol, pero sin tanta mala fe como mi primo) y esos ojos entrecerrados… Aun así parece un buen chico y nos trata de forma cordial. No escucho mucho lo que dice pero de golpe nombra a Kinomoto y la miro. La miramos todos. Parece en trance, como si alguien le llamará des del más allá. Gira sobre sus talones y entra en la sala sin dirigirnos ni una sola mirada. Frunzo el ceño, esa chica es muy rara, aunque con esos ojos esmeralda perdidos en el horizonte también se veía muy bella.

- Shaoran, ¿puedes acompañarla dentro a ver qué le pasa? Querría hablar un poco más con Takashi.

Asiento a la orden de Tomoyo y sigo los pasos de la bailarina. La verdad es que tengo curiosidad. Cuando entro en la sala unas luces rojas me invaden las pupilas. Todo el ambiente es negro y rojizo, algunos detalles dorados. La gente viste casi como de época, trajes y vestidos coloridos, de fiesta. Todo muy bohemio… Supongo que a eso se refería Yamazaki con lo de "temática". Bailan y danzan pero no escucho la música pues me centro en mi vista para encontrarla mejor. Ni diez pasos y la veo, casi al centro de la pista, susurrando. Sus largas piernas me invitan a pegar mi espala a su espalda, su torso a acariciar su ombligo, sus brazos a besar sus hombros… Maldita niña bailarina. Me acerco a ella por la espalda, sigilosamente, para que no sé percate de mi presencia y, entonces, oigo su murmullo…

- _El amor es como el oxigeno, el amor es algo esplendoroso el amor nos eleva a nuestra esencia, ¡todo lo que necesitas es amor!_

Es un susurro casi inaudible, pero sus labios se curvan con tanta gracia que algo me azota el estomago. Reconozco la frase, pues me la sé de memoria. Encima de un elefante gigante (o un edificio en forma de elefante) Ewan McGregor – Chris en la película – intenta conseguir una noche de amor y pasión de la electrizante Nicole Kidman, que interpreta a una prostituta. _Mouline Rouge… _Ahora entiendo los colores y la decoración, las vestimentas y el ambiente. No puedo detenerme, mi corazón palpita demasiado fuerte cuando acaricio su espalda y le respondo al oído:

- _No empieces otra vez con eso…_

Se gira extrañada. Me mira como si hubiera visto un fantasma pero sus labios se mueven al ritmo de la siguiente frase _(All you need is love…) _y por una vez quiero creer a esa mujer con todas mis fuerzas. Cómo si ella hubiera conocido siempre la respuesta a mi soledad… Me pego con todas mis fuerzas a ese momento y me dejo llevar, nada más importa. Sé que estoy haciendo el papel de Nicole, la prostituta del Molino Rojo, pero en ese momento no puede importarme menos:

- _¡Una chica debe comer!_ – me indignó arrancándole una sonrisa. Se ha sonrojado y no podría verse más adorable, pero continúa cantando:

- _All you need is love (Todo lo que necesitas es amor). _

_- En la calle no se quiere ver._ – le respondo fingiendo estar exasperado. La cojo con las manos de la cintura. Una ola de calor me llega de la yema de los dedos recorriendo las venas de mi brazo y moviendo en un estremecimiento mi cuerpo, pero la ignoro porque solo deseo que me este mirando cuando pronuncie las siguientes palabras…

- _All you need is love (Todo lo que necesitas es amor) – _canta cada vez más fuerte y segura de sí misma. Sin chillar o desafinar, su voz es melodiosa y suave, aditiva. Adorable.

- _Love is just a game… (El amor es solo un juego…) - _creo en mis palabras cuando las pronunció, o al menos eso es lo que he creído siempre. Cada vez estoy menos seguro de todo y me cuesta concentrarme cuando me observa el esmeralda brillante de su mirada.

- _I was made for loving you baby you were made for loving me… __(Fui hecha para amarte cariño, tú fuiste hecho para amarme a mi…) - _sonríe mientras con una mano me arrastra hasta la pista, quiere que bailemos. _¿Qué va a querer si no una bailarina?, _me pregunto a mí mismo. Dejo fluir los movimientos y las palabras, creo que nunca me he sentido tan vivo…

- _T__he only way of loving me baby is to pay a lovely fee (La única manera de amarme cariño es pagando una gran factura) _- se que esa frase de "pagar para estar conmigo" debería herir mi orgullo masculino, pero simplemente pongo cara de niña buena y la suelto. No soy muy bueno en el teatro, pero me apaño y lo pronunció como nunca antes había dicho algo, con naturalidad. A su lado todo parece así de natural.

- _¡Just one night, just one night!_ _(Solo por una noche, solo por una noche!) _– me golpea su frase. Nunca pensé en Kinomoto implorándome una noche, y ahora entendía el porqué. Era demasiado para que mi cuerpo lo soportara…

Su cuerpo ceñido en su ropa se contraía por el esfuerzo de cantar; sus pechos se elevaban y marcaban un ritmo que mi mirada quería seguir para siempre; sus labios agiles me susurraban que los probase mientras sus ojos me imploraban amor. Y su pelo: castaño pelo de reflejos claros revoloteando en el aire caliente de la discoteca en ondas sensuales y descompasadas. Un desastre caliente. Me aclaro la garganta:

- _There's no way 'cause you can pay_ _(No hay manera, porque no puedes pagarme) _– le comunico tan serio como puedo.

- _In the name of love! One night in the name of love!_ _(En nombre del amor, una noche en nombre del amor) _– Dios sabe cómo deseo darle esa noche en este momento. Me acerco a ella lentamente y le susurro en la oreja:

- _You crazy fool, I won't give into you. (Tu loca y tonta, no voy a rendirme a ti)_ – le dedico una sonrisa torcida, socarrona y propia. Noto el calor subiendo a sus mejillas, traspasando a las mias. Deseo sentir todo su calor.

Sakura POV

- _Don't... leave this way. I can't survive..._ _(No… me dejes así. No puedo sobrevivir…)_ – mis mejillas cada vez están más rojas, ¿por qué continuo haciendo esto? ¿Notará él el calor en el que se ha sumido mi cuerpo? Su voz masculina es tan hipnotizante... me aclaro la garganta, seca por la emoción– _without your sweet love. __Oh, baby, don't leave me this way. (sin tu dulce amor. __Oh, cariño, no me dejes así._

Su mirada castaña recae en mí y tengo que mantener mis emociones escondidas. Estamos cantando y actuando pero mi mente no puede evitar sobrevolar los horizontes y preguntarse si hay algo más. De la forma en que me mira, como me toca… Creo que él siente algo más pero soy tan despistada que no me jugaría nada en ello. No debo, no puedo. ¿Por qué pensar es tan complicado? Noto como si todo lo que saliera de mi mente se me atragantará y me he olvidado de que estábamos diciendo. Pensamientos inclasificables, inentendibles. Error 404: Sakura Not Found. Intento enfocar mi mirada e ignorar mi cuerpo, que quiere acercarse más al suyo. Sé que me he olvidado de una frase y Li me mira como si me estuviera perdiendo. Dios sabe que yo misma me estoy perdiendo. Nunca me había puesto tan nerviosa por la cercanía de un hombre, me imagino que es porque él impone…

- _Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs… __(Algunas personas quieren llenar el mundo de estúpidas canciones de amor…)_ - su ruda voz contrasta con la original y no puedo evitar sentirme atraída por esa masculinidad que desprende. Una de sus manos abandona mi cintura en esa frase y siento la pérdida de calor, sustituida ipso facto cuando me acaricia la cara con esa misma. Piel rugosa pero a la vez firme. ¿Cómo puede tener unas manos tan grandes y calentitas?

- _Well, what's wrong with that? __(Bien, ¿Qué hay de malo en ello?)_ – aprovecho mi trozo de escena para apartarme de él, la cercanía esta "killing me softly". Huyo sintiendo que por una noche, debería volverme loca. – _I like to know…_ _(Me gustaría saberlo…) _- no espera lo que vendrá – '_Cause here I go… (Porque ahí voy…) _– no se espera nada – _agaaaaain (Otra vez) -_ echo a correr, esperado que me alcance, y subo en una barra metálica que sustenta una de las tarimas, estoy a más de metro y medio del suelo cuando le oigo gritar mi nombre por primera vez y algo en mi estómago revolotea. Qué bien quedan las palabras en sus labios… - _Love lifts us up where we belong! Where eagles fly, on a mountain high! (El amor nos eleva a donde pertenecemos. Donde vuelan las águilas, en lo alto de la montaña). _

- Sakura, ¡por dios! No juegues ahí arriba. Baja, puedes hacerte daño… Debes… – oigo su rápido parloteo pero ¡por dios! Nunca me había sentido tan viva. Veo todas las cabezas y todos los cuerpos, veo todos los besos y abrazos, golpes y rechazos. Veo el amor y dejo de verlo. Me siento de verdad en consonancia con una letra que nunca había comprendido y, justo cuando me siento en la cima del mundo, mi adorado mundo, una mano me arrastra al suelo y pam. Un duro golpe contra una dura pared.

- _Love makes us act like we're fools_ _(El amor nos hace actuar como si fuéramos tontos) _– la pared contra la que me he dejado la nariz es el pecho de Li. Puedo notar sus músculos fuertes, firmes y definidos. Madre, ayúdame. Su mano está fuertemente agarrada a mi brazo y sus ojos desprenden preocupación y sinceridad. También rabia y fuerza. No me gustará oír lo próximo con esa sinceridad en la mirada, lo intuyo, aunque no sé porque... – _Throw our life's away, for one happy day! (Tirar nuestras vidas al vacío por un solo día feliz)_

- _WE COULD BE HEROES! (Podríamos ser héroes)_ – no es hasta que me veo elevada por sus brazos que no me doy cuenta que esa frase, ese alarido, ha salido disparado de mi boca – _Just for one day... (Sólo por un día…)_

Shaoran POV

- _Just for one day... (Sólo por un día) _– mi bailarina susurra su última frase, pero mi cabeza reproduce aun el momento en que ha proclamado nuestra capacidad para ser héroes y mis brazos la han elevado como si de mi mejor tesoro se tratará. Como si quisiera enseñar al mundo la verdadera felicidad.

Bajo despacito su cuerpo, aunque no lo despego del mío. Siento su pecho contra mi pecho, su cadera contra mis piernas y deseo que no sienta nada presionado contra su estomago... Sin embargo ya no puedo prometer nada…

- _You, you will be mean..._ _(Tu, tú serás cruel…) _– le regalo mi mejor sonrisa. Esa frase que dista tanto de nuestra realidad consigue que deje de preocuparme por la sinceridad de nuestros últimos susurros. La rabia casi me pierde cuando he pensado que podría caer de ahí arriba, cuando me he dado cuenta que todo el mundo la miraba y podía ver lo bonita que era, cuando me he dado cuenta que en ese momento he temido perderla. _¿Cómo vas a perder algo que no te pertenece, Shaoran?, _me pregunta mi conciencia.

- _No, I won't (No, no lo seré)_ – hace un puchero enternecedor, sus mejillas rojas no sé si han dejado ese color en algún momento.

- _And I... I'll drink all the time! __(Y yo… Voy a beber todo el día)_

- _We should be lovers..._ _(Deberíamos ser amantes…) _– murmura la frase de puntillas, sus labios contra los míos, sus ojos empañados por el calor, la emoción o la lagrimas (sinceramente no lo sé) caen pesados encima de los míos...

- _We can't do that_ _(No podemos hacer eso) _– y la realidad de esa afirmación me azota. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? No puedo enrollarme con la mejor amiga de la prometida de mi mejor amigo... Por mucho que ese amigo sea el peor primo de la historia no podría hacerle eso. Tampoco podría romperle el corazón a la bailarina porque… Porque me parece buena chica y, aunque a mi cuerpo se le haya antojado el suyo, mi corazón siempre ha sido y será de piedra.

- _We should be lovers…_ _(Deberíamos ser amantes…) _- vuelve a repetir cerrando esta vez los ojos, esperando el beso que nunca llegará.

Separo a Kinomoto de mi cuerpo en un gesto bruto. Ignoro su mirada. ¿Para qué voy a mirarla? Para sentir sorpresa, angustia o reproche no necesito mirarla a ella, lo siento todo aquí, dentro de mí mismo. Mi cuerpo palpita en deseo y mi pecho se contrae del dolor, pero mi cabeza fría intenta formular una explicación de por qué he hecho bien… Aunque es difícil. Dudo unos segundos sobre que diré, pero ella es más rápida que yo:

- Vamos, deben estar esperándonos… – su tono es neutro y su sonrisa falsa. Se gira de golpe y me da la espalda. No debería, pero me siento herido. Como si el abandonado con los labios preparados para un enternecedor beso fuera yo, y no ella.

- Sabes, todas las mujeres caéis – susurro con malicia en su oreja para conseguir su atención. Una ceja se arquea en su dulce piel – Sólo hace falta conocer un musical, alguna canción de amor que interpretar y un poco de baile y os enamoráis – solté una carcajada final pero su siguiente movimiento desacredito todos mis esfuerzos para que se enojara:

- Muy bien – sonrió – me alegro de que todas caigan a tus pies, Li.

Acto seguido empezó a andar delante de mí, sin mí, realmente. Tuve un pinchazo en el cuerpo, yo la había apartado ¿por qué ahora me sentía así de extraño? ¿Por qué me dolía haberle hecho daño? ¿Por qué había deseado hacérselo?

Subió las escaleras y se sentó junto a su prima en una de las mesas reservadas desde la que se veía toda la pista. Todo iba muy rápido, el mundo se había parado cuando la había aprisionado en mis brazos y ahora todo era… Demasiado veloz. Sonríe, esta vez con un gesto más sincero, a la camarera al pedirle su bebida. Acto seguido me siento yo al lado de Mei…

- Al fin llegáis, ¿qué estabais haciendo? – pregunta mi prima tan acertada como siempre - ¿Te ha utilizado mi primo, Sakura? – la de ojos rubí alza una ceja mientras yo trago pesado. Cómo puede ser tan inoportuna, no lo sé.

- Para nada – responde haciendo un gesto con su mano que pretende sacar importancia a cualquier asunto mientras mi mandíbula encuentra el suelo – Se ha portado como un caballero.

Me deja atónito. Deja a Mei atónita. Tomoyo y Eriol atónitos. Shaoran Li es muchas cosas, pero no un caballero con las mujeres… Sonríe y, por tercera vez en un día, me regala un gesto desprovisto de sentimiento. Mi corazón se queja. No quiero la frialdad de esa bailarina, algo grita dentro de mí que es su calor y su pasión, sus gritos en medio de una pista de baile y entre las mantas de una cama, lo que deseo con todas mis fuerzas.

**Continuará...**

_No os olvideis de dejar vuestra opinión, para mi es muy importante. Gracias!_


	5. 3 El Molino Rojo II

_**Disclaimer:**____todos los personajes de Card Captor Sakura pertenece a las CLAMP (para nada me pertenecen a mi, solo los uso en mi humilde historeta)._

_He estado meses desaparecidam y lo siento de verás. Podría inventarme excusas y pedir mil millones de disculpas – no dudeis que todas de corazón – pero simplemente no estaba preparada aun para continuar. Es mi primer fanfic... Sed buenos :3 Aun asi y cuando me he puesto a ello creo que no ha quedado tan mal... A partir de ahora intentaré pero hacer capitulos más cortitos pero más asiduos. Espero que me hayais echado en falta, creo que con este me deprimí un poco porque no tenia mucho reviews y acabé por abandonarlo bastante. Pero las que si dejais reviews preciosos en mi historia no mereceis eso... No me enrollo más, podeis pegarme la bronca en ellos... ¡A leer!_

_Pd. Aparece en este capitulo _El tango de Roxanne_ de la películ _Moulin Rouge_, seria el capitulo mucho mejor si la buscais en yutuf (porque óbviamente no me pertenece) y la escuchais mientras leeis el Shaoran Pov._

**El molino rojo (Capitulo Tres – II Parte)**

Sakura POV

Una hora de copas y risas más tarde el ambiente me parecía menos cargado, aunque todavía no podía mirar a Li a la cara. Y pensar que había coqueteado con él en el restaurante, incitándolo a bailar conmigo… ¡Le había llamado "Shaoran"! Ese nombre que se deslizaba tan bien en mis labios y que me hacía sentir ahora tan absurda. Sabía de antes lo cretino que es… Soy estúpida. No quería analizar su frialdad al separar mi cuerpo del suyo, ni sus rudas palabras. Tampoco quería pensar en porque me había sentido yo tan bien entre sus brazos, entre sus dulces palabras había permitido que mis parpados se cerraran y mis labios buscarán, esperarán y casi ansiarán los suyos. Soy estúpida, pero tres o cuatro cocteles después me siento un poco mejor. Simplemente, no le miro. Aunque sus ojos se claven insistentes en mí, aunque pueda notar como su prima nos mira a ambos con una expresión rara o aunque sepa que estoy siendo estúpidamente infantil no quiero verlo. Algo dentro de mí se rompe cada vez que recuerdo sus palabras y hoy solo quiero ser feliz. Sonrío.

- ¡Sakura-chan! Gracias a Dios que estás aquí… ¡Te necesito! No sabes cuanto te necesito. – la charlatana de Chiharu se me lanza encima. Besos, abrazos y algunos mimos que me dicen que me va a pedir algo, aunque también me lo dicen sus palabras.

Tomoyo me releva a la hora de hablar, creo que se ha dado cuenta de que algo me pasa cuando me sonríe… Me siento mal. Pensaba que había disimulado bien. Soy una patosa. Ella hace las presentaciones de rigor y veo como Chiharu observa detenidamente el bombón… Digo, cretino de Li. Más por mucho que le odie y por mucho que me pese debo admitir que es un hombre muy atractivo. Mi amiga, la dueña del bar, se sienta a mi lado.

- Lo siento chicos, no tengo mucho tiempo que perder, no me gusta que alguien que no soy yo lleve la cabina – dice, refiriéndose a su puesto de DJ y hablando alarmantemente rápido – Debo pedirle un favor a mi amiga del alma – dice mirándome esta vez solo a mi. Trago pesado. – Te habrás dado cuenta de que tenemos hoy fiesta Mouline Rouge… – sonríe y yo asiento con la cabeza, no puedo hablar al pensar como he vivido antes una escena de esa misma película. – Bien, pues la bailarina que tenia que hacer de Roxanne era horrible así que cuando Takashi me ha dicho "Sakura está aquí" he ido a despedirla… - no se si estoy entendiendo bien sus palabras – Claro, ¿Qué podía hacer cuando no estabas tu? Contratar a una _bailarinucha_ de segunda. Pero ahora te tengo conmigo… – recibo un cálido abrazo cuando aun no entiendo nada – ¡bailaras para mi!

- No… - me sale un susurro – No Chiharu, no estoy preparada. – subo la voz y mi cabeza me da vueltas, dándome la razón. Noto el alcohol mejor de como lo notaba antes, soy consciente de mi estado – No podría bailar ahora.

- Oh, la princesita va bebida… - oigo el murmullo burlón de Li como si lo hubiera pronunciado detrás de mi oreja, aunque esta sentado al otro lado de la mesa.

- ¿Por qué no podrías, Sakura-chan? – pronuncia Mei para intentar solapar el comentario de su primo. Demasiado tarde, lo he oído.

Por primera vez en más de una hora mis ojos se clavan en Li y, para mi orgullo, veo como su preciosa sonrisa torcida titubea frente mi mirada. Aun así continua.

- ¿Es que no te atreves, Kinomoto? – mi apellido suena frío y vacío en sus labios. Levanto la cabeza y aguanto las lágrimas. Mis ojos húmedos… ¿Lagrimas? ¿Que hacían aquí y ahora? De verdad, estoy loca. Hay algo mal en mi.

- Chiharu, no creo que ahora mismo pueda interpretar el tango… - decidí ignorar los comentarios idiotas de mi nuevo "amigo" idiota.

- Sakura-chan, tu siempre puedes hacer lo que te propongas – responde ahora Tomoyo – Y más si se trata de bailar… Estarás preciosa ahí arriba… yo te grabaré… ¡todo será perfecto!

- Dejálo Tomoyo, no se atreve… - ante la mirada atónita de todos, Li sigue torturándome. Bien, a la tercera va a la vencida. Sin preocuparme por la reacción de ese idiota me levanto y cojo su copa. No sé que es, pero va cargado. La vació en mi estómago y miro a Chiharu.

- Vamos – digo sin mirar a nadie más y poniéndome ya en camino.

Cuando estoy a unos dos pasos oigo los gritos de felicidad de Tomoyo y sonrío, esta vez, sinceramente.

Shaoran POV

He sido cruel. Estúpidamente cruel. Pero lo necesitaba, deseaba que dejara de ignorarme. Aunque yo solito me hubiera ganado su silencio, apartándola de mi cuando ella estaba dispuesta, ansiaba su atención, su mirada en mi. Más no era esa mirada fría y vacía, esa que me había dejado el corazón vacío como un agujero negro, la que yo quería ver. Era la chica que se había levantado de golpe, la que se había bebido todo mi ron-cola entero, la que me pide el cuerpo. Y no porque sea la chica más bella del bar, sino porque me encanta picarla. Me es inevitable…

Nos levantamos todos para ir en frente al escenario para ver mejor la actuación. Charlamos un poco de todo entre la estridente música y aprovecho el ruido para ignorar las quejas de Mei y las preguntas de Eriol sobre Kinomoto. Tomoyo es la única que no pronuncia ni miga, pero su mirada y esa sonrisa escondida me dan más miedo que cualquier grito. Pasa más de media hora hasta que las luces vuelvan a aflojarse y todos centremos la vista en el escenario. Oigo el pitido de la cámara de Daidouji, pero la bailarina no está en él. Pensaba que saldrían un grupo de bailarines a hacer un tango, con Kinomoto y su pareja en medio bailando al son _del Tango de Roxanne_ pero me equivocaba. Sólo hay un chico joven y repeinado, vestido en cuero negro y chaleco rojo que empieza a hablar:

- _Nunca, nunca te enamores de una mujer que se vende_ – dice en tono grave y solemne, clavando la mirada en los hombres de la sala – _siempre acaba ¡MAL!_ – tras su grito cualquier murmullo que quedara en la sala cesa. Todos en silencio observan el escenario durante un minuto, quietos, con la mirada del actor recorriendo las caras – _En los burdeles de Buenos Aires…_ – chasquea los dedos y se oye un piano de fondo – _Cuenta la historia_ – su voz es ronca y pesada, masculina inevitablemente – _de una prostituta…_

Y entonces la veo. Aparece en un halo de misterio, su pelo largo suelto y lleno de rizos, su frente limpia, cejas delgadas, ojos verdes llenos de pestañas, maquillaje exquisito, pómulos rosados, nariz ligeramente respingona y labios carnosos. Se me para la respiración, mis ojos no parpadean. Veo demasiada carne. Un vestido – muy corto – negro se ciñe a su cuerpo, a sus curvas, y queda holgado en lo poco de sus piernas que no queda al descubierto. Piernas largas coronadas por altos tacones rojos. Aparece riendo sonoramente, música celestial que no quiero que cesé, en una actitud desafiante, similar a la que a mí me vuelve loco. Aunque esta vez… La interpreta para todos.

- _Y de un hombre_… - continúa el actor olvidado – _que se enamora de ella…_

Sakura se acerca a ligeras pero a grandes zancadas a un nuevo actor. Un chico alto y musculado que lleva unos pantalones negros y una gabardina marrón abierta, sin camiseta debajo. Gruño. Hay una tensión entre los "amantes" que querría cortar con un cuchillo muy afilado…

Empieza la melodía del violín y la bailarina se gira de golpe, dando un taconazo y quedando en línea con el bailarín del chaleco. Empiezan a moverse acompasados, sin tocarse aun…

- _Al principio_ – empieza a decir el chico – _hay deseo…_ - Sakura acaricia sus curvas y yo trago muy _muy _pesado. Se acercan, casi se besan caldeando el ambiento y consiguiendo que yo tenga sentimientos encontrados: ¿rabia y excitación a la vez? – _Luego… ¡Pasión!_ – coge a la chica entre sus brazos y acaricia sus sensuales muslos y nalgas. Antes que me pueda morir de cólera los ojos de Saura se clavan en otro bailarín que no sabía ni que estaba ahí. Van apareciendo más a escena – _Luego… ¡Sospecha!_ – la coge violentamente del brazo y yo puedo decir que ahora si siento verdadero odio y rabia – _¡Celos… Ira y traición!_ – el animal del chaleco deja a Sakura en brazos de otro hombre y entonces empieza mi verdadera tortura… - _Cuando el amor es para el mejor postor_ – continua el actor mientras mi bella bailarina es manoseada por todos los demás chicos en el escenario… Cierro los puños y tenso el cuerpo en un estimulo. – _no se puede confiar…_ - No, no se puede – ¡_Sin confianza no hay amor_! – nunca he confiado en nadie que no sea de mi familia… Deseo confiar – _Los celos… ¡Los celos! Te volverán… ¡LOCO!_

Si no es que ya lo estoy…

_- ROXANNE. __You don't have to put on that red light._ _Walk the streets for money__...__You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right.__ (__Roxanne, no tienes porque ponerte bajo la luz roja – _**NA:**es así como se señala/se vende en algunos sitios a las prostitutas- _Andando por las calles por dinero... No te preocupas por si esta bien o esta mal.) _

Nunca hubiera pensado que algo me parecería más atractivo, adictivo y sexy que la bailarina que había visto esa noche en el ballet; pero definitivamente el tango era una danza con muchas más posibilidades. El sexo era implícito y casi explicito en todos los movimientos, todo era calor y pasión. No puedo negar que noté un tirón en los pantalones... Un tirón por una mujer a la que ni me atreví a besar, por la que ahora suspiro pero a la vez enfermo porque no puedo soportar verla en brazos de otros hombres. ¿No he decidido ya que no me acercaré a Kinomoto – porque debería dejar de pensar en ella cómo Sakura? No puedo tener celos… Sí, soy posesivo pero nunca tengo celos de una mujer porque no me importan…. Aun así no puedo dejar de verla, de observarla y anhelarla… Pero, un poquito de deseo no puede ser tan malo… ¿Verdad?

_- ROXANNE.__You don't have to wear that dress tonight. ROXANNE__. __You don't have to sell your body to the night... (Roxanne. No tienes porque llevar ese vestido esta noche. Roxanne. No tienes poque vender tu cuerpo a la noche). _

El chico que baila con Sakura la levanta tal y como yo he hecho esta noche al recogerla… Al llamarla _mi vida_… Al cantar con ella las palabras más bonitas… Y algo me corroe por dentro. Podría intentar expresar mis sentimientos, mi rabia, mi furia… Pero tengo el cuerpo paralizado y dejo que el otro cantante, el chico de la gabardina, se apoderé de mis pensamientos:

_- __His eyes upon your face, his hand upon your hand__, h__is lips caress your skin__... __IT'S MORE THAN I CAN STAND!__ (Sus ojos sobre tu rostro, sus mano sobre tu mano, sus labios acariciando tu piel... ES MÁS DE LO QUE PUEDO SOPORTAR!) – _antes sus palabras mi furia no remite, aun al verme bien expresado. Sakura, _mi _bailarina, sigue entre esos hombres y yo... Estoy siendo demasiado incoherente… Entre mi cabeza, mi cuerpo y mi _cora_... No, eso no puede ser.

- _ROXANNE – _el tango se reanuda, las voces se sobreponen. No puedo respirar…

- _Why does my heart cry?__Feelings I can't fight!__You're free to leave me but... just don't deceive me!__ And please believe me when I say__I LOVE YOU!__ (__¿Por qué llora mi corazón? ¡Sentimientos contra los que no puedo luchar! Eres libre de abandonarme pero... no me engañes. Y por favor, créeme cuando te digo TE QUIERO) _- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué está diciendo este hombre? Eso ya no lo pienso yo... No lo siento yo... ¿Verdad?

Me paso una mano por el pelo, frustrado. Mei me coge el otro brazo pero no puedo mirarla ahora. No puedo perder de vista la escena que viene a continuación. Sale uno de los chicos hacia al frente y acaricia la garganta expuesta de Sakura…

- _Cuando esta producción triunfe… Ya no serás una bailarina de can-can, sino una actriz._ – sus palabras van acompañadas de caricias… Su boca demasiado cerca de la oreja de la bailarina, sus cuerpos casi a tocar… Mei me estruja el brazo. Hace bien. – _Te convertiré en una estrella…_ - besa su clavícula y veo como, sin darme cuenta, intento zafarme del brazo de Mei. Hace más presión y eso me detiene. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? _– Acéptalo, -_ le dice atándole un collar "de diamantes" a su precioso cuerpo. "Oh, chica, yo podría darte diamantes de verdad, te quedarían mucho mejor…"(Pienso sin darme cuenta) – _como un regalo de este marajá a su cortesana…_

_- ¿Y… el final? – _sus palabras son solo un bello susurro.

- _Deja que él tenga su final de cuento de hadas…_

- _ROXANNE – _ El tango vuelve a la carga, el chico de la gabardina sigue cantando... Pero esta vez hay algo diferente...

- _Why does my heart cry?__Feelings I can't fight!__You're free to leave me but... just don't deceive me!__ And please believe me when I say__I LOVE YOU!__ (__¿Por qué llora mi corazón? ¡Sentimientos contra los que no puedo luchar! Eres libre de abandonarme pero... no me engañes. Y por favor, créeme cuando te digo TE QUIERO)_

La actitud de Sakura ha cambiado completamente. Este tango ya no es evocador o atractivo, es burdo y difícil de tragar. La bailarina busca a su amor, el chico que todavía canta, con la mirada y los pies. Con el alma. Y eso se nota. La interpretación es exquisita y por un momento me relajo. Es una buena actriz… Y me gusta que no le haga caso al atractivo bailarín que tiene delante. Aunque estaría bien que el chico por el que lucha fuera otro, no ese hombre con el pecho al aire. Otro hombre más acertado, quizá uno de buena familia, un hombre de negocios… Quizás chino… Sacudo la cabeza ante mis pensamientos y vuelvo a dejarme llevar por la actuación cuando ella canta en su ligero y precioso tono:

- _Come what may_…(_Pase lo que pase…)_ - mira directamente al público y por un momento electrizante creo que nuestras miradas se encuentran – _I will love you… 'til my dying day. (Te amaré… hasta el último de mis días) _– mira directamente al cantante de la gabardina cuando pronuncia un: -_ ¡NO!_

_- ¿No? – _le responde el chico con el que estaba bailando hasta hace un momento. Ambos pares de pies se han parado, la mirada de ella ha quedado clavada en el cantante – _Es ese mísero que toca… - _los ojos del bailarín se oscurecen, parecen temibles. Sus puños de cierran y su mandíbula esta en tensión:

- _Mi querido duque… - _pronuncia ella suavemente.

- _¡SILENCIO! – _Agarra a Sakura por sus muñecas y le hace doblarse, mi cuerpo vuelve a ponerse en alerta (quizá hasta más de lo que lo está el del bailarín) – _Tú... habías conseguido hacerme creer… ¡que me amabas!_

El violín avanza rápido y agudo entre el momento de tensión. La respiración de todo el público perdida en algún lugar remoto cuando…

- _ROXANNE – _ el "duque" le arranca el collar a Sakura a base de fuerza y la canción vuelve a llenarnos los oidos - _You don't have to put on that red light._ _Walk the streets for money__...__You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right.__ (__Roxanne, no tienes porque ponerte en la luz roja. __Andando por las calles por dinero... No te preocupas por si esta bien o esta mal.) _

El baile es ahora extremadamente violento. El _"_duque" se mueve intentando pisar a Sakura, quitándole espacio y aire. Todos estamos ansiosos, cuerpos en tensión. Mi corazón me bombardea a un ritmo demasiado inconstante. Aparecen otros hombres que también agarran a la bailarina, la chica que pasa de brazos en brazos en una lucha por deshacerse de los hombres. Yo quiero que se deshaga de todos ellos, quiero salvarla de esa angustia que me transmite, quiero ponerla a buen recaudo... Entre mis brazos.

- _Why does my heart cry?__Feelings I can't fight!__You're free to leave me but... just don't deceive me!__ And please believe me when I say__I LOVE YOU!__ (__¿Por qué llora mi corazón? ¡Sentimientos contra los que no puedo luchar! Eres libre de abandonarme pero... no me engañes. Y por favor, créeme cuando te digo TE QUIERO)_

Ante mi boca abierta y mis puños cerrados la ropa de Sakura va desapareciendo entre tirón y tirón, el vestido está a punto de perder toda su textura y puedo entrever el sujetador negro de encaje… El vientre plano… Mi bragueta tira mucho más de lo que ha hecho en años, vuelvo a sentirme un adolescente ansioso por desear, tocar, probar un cuerpo que no puedo tener. Porque mi cerebro no me lo permite repitiéndome el mantra de que no está bien… ¿No está bien? ¡Al diablo con eso! No puedo negar mis instintos por más tiempo… Y es cuando las luces se apagan cuando pienso:

_Sakura, serás mía. _

**Fin del capitulo tres.**

_Espero esta vez si tener más reviews. Os quiero (y gracias por la paciencia conmigo)_


	6. 4 La seguridad

**_Disclaimer: _**_todos los personajes de Card Captor Sakura pertenece a las CLAMP (para nada me pertenecen a mi, solo los uso en mi humilde historeta)._

_No voy a molestarles esta vez, ya ven que no puedo actualizar muy seguido pero que realmente sigo en la historia. Este capitulo me gusta mucho personalmente, sobretodo el final, ya lo verán y me contarán. Muchas gracias por los preciosos reviews anteriores que me encargue – cuando no eran anónimos y era posible – de responder. Muchas gracias también a los que no he podido responder, se agradecen. ¡No se olviden de dejarlos también en este chap para explicarme que les pareció!_

_¡Besos y a la lectura!_

**La seguridad (Capítulo 4)**

SHAORAN POV.

- Hoy hay un millón de chicas guapas y dispuestas en esta sala… - me dice mi primo sentándose en el taburete vacío de mi derecha

- Hoy no me interesa ninguna. – le corto con una sonrisa en la boca, pero sin mover mis ojos del cuerpo despampanante de la castaña.

- Llevas dos horas observándola, Shaoran, alguien si te interesará… - sus palabras son ciertas, pero no quiero ningún sermón, así que le ignoro – Ella no, primo. No es una chica de una sola noche…

- Lo sé, - suspiro – soy muy consciente de eso.

- Entonces… ¿Sólo miras? – pregunta sorprendido ante mi respuesta sincera.

- Nada de eso, querido primo. Sé que no es una chica de una noche, por eso quiero ofrecerle más que eso… - esta vez le miro directamente a los ojos cuando le sonrío y puedo percibir su estupor y su desconcierto, no pienso que me crea, así que continuo: – Kinomoto esta buenísima, - hace una mueca de desaprobación por mi falta de "finura", Eriol a veces es demasiado caballero, demasiado inglés – no nos engañemos, lo esta. Pero me gusta su ingenuidad y su dulzura, además de su capacidad para el baile, para sonrojarse y para discutir conmigo… Es inteligente además de…

- Dios, ¡que cara de gilipollas pones cuando hablas de ella! – suelta de golpe Eriol, riendo a carcajadas y olvidando su _inglesidad_. Yo me sonrojo, aunque no sé porque. – Madre mia… - continúa riendo hasta que disminuye ligeramente y aparece esa sonrisa suya, esa que dice "tengo pensado algo que no te diré" – Entonces podrás hacerme un favor – dice intrigándome y haciendo mis sospechas realidad – llevaras a Sakura a casa, pues yo tengo que arrastrar a las borrachas de Mei y Tomoyo…

- MII AMOOOOR – hablando del papa de Roma… - ¿Cómo estas cariño? Mei y yo estamos TAN BIEN que no se si nunca podre volver a estar TAAAAN BIEN…

- ¡TAN BIEEEEEN! – repite Mei Ling haciendo coro de la loca de Tomoyo.

- Lo que yo te digo, - me advierte Eriol entre los gritos de las histéricas, respondiendo como puede al abrazo de su novia mientras le coge el brazo a nuestra prima – ve con cuidado. Creo que Sakura tampoco va demasiado bien…

Antes que yo pueda responder Tomoyo me esta besando una mejilla, mientras Mei hace lo mismo en la otra. Es su despedida: tres segundos después estoy solo en la barra, con mi whisky en las manos y sin saber que hacer. Eriol me ha pedido un favor, pero ha huido sin decir nada más que: "llevarás a Sakura a casa…". Sa-ku-ra, me encanta como ese nombre se desliza en mis labios, como flota en mi mente. Aun así, me pone nervioso la confianza de mi primo, antes nunca me hubiera dejado a solas con una chica que le importará, una de aquellas que "no se tocan". Pero no debo subestimar mi suerte… Vuelvo a clavar mis ojos en la pista, dónde momentos atrás esa preciosidad de bailarina se contoneaba con los idiotas de su alrededor tras ignorarme toda la noche. Me lo he buscado, por mis comentarios llenos de veneno, pero aun así me molesta que se pegue tanto a otros hombres porque… ¿Cómo? No encuentro a la bailarina en ningún rincón de la pista. Apuro mi bebida, sacudo los celos, digo las ideas, de mi cabeza y empiezo a andar por el local.

Tras unos minutos andando por la pista, entre bailes y golpes, me doy cuenta que allí no la encontraré. Decido probar en el baño, pero antes de entrar en el pasillo oigo su voz alta y clara.

- No, - suplica molesta, haciendo que me salte el corazón. Por su proximidad, por su voz, por su suplica, porque esta molesta… – de-de-dejameee… - se nota su embriaguez, me preocupo aun más, pero aunque oigo su voz mis ojos no encuentran los suyos en la sala – no quiero, no quiero hacerlo. ¡No contigo!

Me altero realmente tras esas palabras, ¿qué coño esta pasando? Sigo dando vueltas sobre mi eje hasta que al fin la veo, en una esquina, tras un gorila imbécil que ha depositado sus manos en las caderas de mi chica. Me acerco a paso rápido, sin pensar demasiado, porque sé que si lo hago me daré cuenta de demasiadas cosas. Actúo.

Le doy la vuelta al gorila de un manotazo, apartándolo del cuerpo de Kinomoto y encarándolo a mí. Aprovecho definitivamente su desconcierto y, antes que pueda preguntar "¿qué?" le atizo un puñetazo en el ojo. Mi movimiento siguiente es aun más rápido: sin fijarme en como se desploma el cuerpo de ese idiota, cojo a la bailarina por sus piernas y la cargo en mi hombro. Sin ningún esfuerzo cruzo la sala hasta el exterior mientras oigo a la chica gritar mi nombre, puede que hasta insultarme, o decirme que soy un bruto… Pero estoy cegado, la rabia que he sentido en ese momento me ha dejado sin nada dentro y todo en lo que puedo pensar, en lo que he podido pensar des de que la he visto, es en ponerla a salvo: entre mis brazos.

- ¿¡Que haces, Xiao-ran!? – cuando la dejo en el suelo del parquin no es capaz ni de pronunciar mi nombre, menos de mantenerse en pie. La sujeto de la cintura con mis dos manos y ella se estabiliza cogiéndome los brazos. La cercanía es electrizante, pero sigo enfadado.

- ¿Cómo que qué hago, Sakura? – respondo alterado porque mi rabia, aunque apaciguada por ver su bien formado cuerpo a buen recaudo, sigue viva cuando pienso en lo que podría haber pasado… Le grito sin pensar: - ¡Iba a abusar de ti! – y ella queda clavada en el sitio.

- ¡No iba a hacer nada de eso! – dice mientras se echa a reír. Un sonido dulce y refrescante – Sólo quería levantarme en brazos como… - titubea, borrando para mi desgracia su sonrisa, y me rehúye la mirada, – como… como en la actuación… y…

- ¿Cómo lo he hecho yo esta noche, dos veces? – pregunto esta vez más tranquilo, viendo por donde van los tiros y fascinándome del ligero sonrojo de Sakura. Asiente y yo doy un paso más, pegando totalmente nuestros cuerpos – Y no querías dejarle porque…

- Porque sólo me siento segura en tus brazos, Shaoran…

Su susurro me descoloca, me anonada… Estoy patidifuso. No sé como explicarme, solo sé que esas orbes verdes que me observan deben ser las de Medusa, pues me ha dejado petrificado. Ella suspira y apoya ligeramente su cabeza en mi pecho, tranquila y calmada, mientras yo me debato entre creer que va enserio y besarla hasta que llegue mañana (o pasado), en pensar que es en serio pero que no tiene más connotación que la de que realmente mis brazos son fuertes y cree que de allí no podrá caer, en imaginar que confía en el primo de su mejor amigo, en cerciorarme que en realidad todo es una broma cruel … Mi cabeza funciona demasiado rápido, demasiadas hipótesis por segundo, y aun así creo que el tiempo se ha ralentizado. "Porque sólo me siento segura en tus brazos, Shaoran…" ha proclamado Sakura. ¿Pero lo ha dicho como bailarina o como mujer? Quizá lo he soñado, quizá no lo haya dicho… Mi bailarina esta tan quieta que fácilmente podría ser un recuerdo onírico.

- Sakura, no sé como interpretar esa frase… - confieso finalmente – Yo… no puedo interpretarla. Debes ayudarme…– termino por pedirle, aun con el corazón desbocado.

El silencio nos inunda a los dos, pero no es tranquilo ni acogedor, sino áspero y sucio. ¿Por qué no me da una respuesta? Me castiga, estoy seguro que quiere castigarme por todo aquello que le he dicho durante la noche, todo aquello que le ha herido. "Eres gilipollas", me grita acertadamente mi subconsciente.

- Por favor Sakura, respóndeme… - no puedo acabar la frase pues mi bailarina suelta un pequeño suspiro de placer y se recoloca, entrelazando sus brazos tras mi cabeza y poniéndose más cómoda para… dormir.

Sakura Kinomoto se ha dormido entre mis brazos tras hacerme partícipe de la frase más cursi de mi historia… Aunque eso no sea cierto… He recibido cartas y llamadas, he oído cara a cara parágrafos y frases, mucho más cursis que eso. El problema es que yo nunca me había alterado, hasta hoy. Nunca había pensado que aquello podría hacerme feliz o conducirme a un beso tan deseado como lo estaba siendo el que sellaba los labios de Sakura… Tenía que romper el sello de mi bailarina, pero no podría hacerlo mientras ella durmiera. Ahora debía llevarla a casa, tal y como me había dicho Eriol…

SAKURA POV

_- Porque sólo me siento segura en tus brazos, Shaoran…_

Me duele la cabeza… ¿Dónde demonios estoy? No quiero abrir mis ojos, pues la luz sé que querrá cegarlos. Aun así este mullido colchón no es el mio, y no lo se por la comodidad que siento en él, ni por la espesa manta que noto en mi espalda, porque no notaria nada de eso si el aroma de mi cojín no fuera tan perfecto y seductor… Tan masculino.

_- Porque sólo me siento segura en tus brazos, Shaoran…_

Sigo sin saber dónde estoy, aunque haya abierto los ojos. Estoy en una amplia cama de matrimonio. La madera oscura del cabecero, la cómoda y las mesitas no me da pistas, tampoco el sillón o la colcha verde oscuro… No sé donde estoy pero puedo adivinar por la sobriedad de la habitación que no es la de una chica, ni la de un niño. Tampoco la de una pareja, falta demasiado el punto femenino para ser de una pareja estable…

_- Porque sólo me siento segura en tus brazos, Shaoran…_

Vale, llevo puestas mis bragas. También mi sujetador. Bien, muy bien, perfectamente bien. Mas la ropa que los cubre no es mía, ni mía ni suficiente. Llevo una larga camiseta gris con la inscripción de algún estúpido equipo de algún extraño deporte… Pero no me pertenece, ni me cubre más que un poco por debajo de las bragas. Miro a mí alrededor pero no veo ninguna señal de fotos o documentos que puedan identificar el propietario de mi prisión… Bien, tampoco parece que me hayan traído a la fuerza pero cuando no sé donde estoy y doy por supuesto que no es mi casa… Estoy encerrada en una prisión masculina y adorablemente _caliente y enamorante_. Suficiente, este aroma me esta volviendo loca. Demasiada testosterona.

- No, ¡por dios! – Oigo alguien gritar fuera de mi cárcel, me acerco lentamente y pego la oreja en la puerta – Es sábado, Ryuu, no pienso ponerme a trabajar. Quiero pasarme el día tirado en el sofá de mi casa, y no vas a joderme eso.

_- Porque sólo me siento segura en tus brazos, Shaoran…_

.Mio… ¿Le dije eso a Shaoran Li, verdad? ¿Se lo dije? ¿Fue un sueño? _No, estúpida, estas en su casa casi semidesnuda, no es un sueño. _Mi cerebro, como siempre, tiene razón. ¿He caído en las garras de Li? Pero no puede, no puede, NO PUEDE, haber pasado nada… Representaba que en mi primera vez debería dolerme… Aunque también representaba que tendría que acordarme de algo. No, no y no. No llevo esperando a la persona adecuada durante diez-y-nueve años para ahora abandonar y tirarme en brazos del primer engreído guapo, sexy y encantador que aparece en mí camino. No, por muy segura y querida que me hubiera sentido en sus brazos…

- De verdad, Ryuu, no me jodas el día… Hoy no, hoy te cuelgo el teléfono y ya, y a la mierda. – la voz de Li me despeja. "Hoy no" acababa de decir… Pero ¿por qué? ¿Tenia algo pensado para hoy? Iba a joderle yo los planes. Después de secuestrarme en mi estado de embriaguez, ¿aun querría algo de mí?

Me acerco rápidamente a la ventana, tengo que salir de aquí si quiero conservar mi virginidad y… ¡Eureka! Escalera de incendios, cómo en las películas. Pongo mis dos pies fuera de un pequeño saltito, sin pensar, y casi muero del infarto. El suelo de las escaleras esta formado de pequeños agujeritos por los cuales veo, al fondo de todo, la ciudad. Esta por lo menos a veinte pisos del suelo. ¡Maldito niño rico! Ahora no puedo bajar, estoy paralizada, tengo demasiado miedo a levantar las piernas para volver a entrar… ¿Cómo se te olvida, estúpida Sakura, tu miedo a las alturas? Tomoyo tenía razón, mi idiotez – despiste como gustaba ella de llamarlo – no tenía límites. Decido, ya que no me atrevo a mirar abajo, a subir hacia arriba. Con un poco de suerte encontrare una terraza des de la cual, aunque en bragas y camiseta, podré escapar de mis estúpidas ideas.

Tras subir, casi con los ojos cerrados y a cuatro patas, unos dos pisos me doy cuenta que ya no quedan más escaleras. Este es mi piso. Me acerco a la única puerta metálica que veo, ni ventanas ni terraza, y me levanto para abrirla. Una vez de pie y pegada a la pared de cara, dándole la espalda a mi muerte, tiro fuertemente para abrir la puerta y… Nada, esta cerrada. Bien, Sakura, bien. Respiro hondo, muy hondo, demasiado hondo, extra hondo… y me doy la vuelta. Mi espalda pegada a la pared y mi sudor a mi espalda. La vista es magníficamente atemorizante y mortal y, tras creer otra vez que podría ser fuerte una vez más, me quedo paralizada. Cojo fuertemente el mango de la puerta y aprisiono el aire entre mi otra mano y la pared, intentando crear una inútil sensación de seguridad que nunca llega. ¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Cómo salgo de está? Mi cabeza está tan embotada que no me acuerdo ni de cómo he llegado aquí… No sé donde estoy y tampoco me acuerdo muy bien de quién soy y que hago. Todo lo que puedo sentir es el palpitar despierto y acelerado de mi corazón. Quiero salir de aquí, quiero esconderme en las faldas de mamá, tras los brazos de papá, acurrucarme a la espalda de Touya… Escucho unos sollozos a lo lejos, el llorar de una niña, pero no tengo fuerzas para socorrerla. Lo siento, pequeña.

- Sakura, Sakura por favor, abre los ojos…

No. Oigo una voz llamándome, ¿la oigo verdad?, pero tras mis parpados solo hay quilómetros de miedo, caída y muerte. No puedo abrir los ojos, lo siento. La niña sigue llorando.

- Sakura, por favor – una voz cálida y melodiosa como esa, ¿porque suena tan afligida? – me estas asustando preciosa, abre los ojos.

- No pue- no pue- no puedo – mis sollozos, no los de una niña, son los que no me dejan responderle a la melodiosa voz. ¿Soy yo? Llorando como cuando era niña… Pero no me acuerdo de eso. ¿Por qué lloro? ¿Dónde estoy?

- Sakura estoy aquí, - dice la voz, dándome sin que yo me lo esperé, seguridad – puedes abrir los ojos.

Quiero hacerlo, quiero abrir los ojos porque la masculina y atractiva voz que me habla me lo pide, quiero complacerle. Sé nota tan asustada como yo misma, pero des que ha dicho que esta aquí que mi llanto a cesado ligeramente.

- Tengo miedo, - confieso – no quiero ver – no quiero ver que hay más abajo…

- Esta bien, - mi querida voz suspira y entonces, como si de un susurro se tratase, dos grandes manos acarician lentamente mis mejillas. Esta vez soy yo quien suspira, de puro alivio. – estoy aquí, Sakura. Cuando abras los ojos verás los míos, no verás nada más. No hay nada más allá. Mis ojos, los tuyos. Nada más. – sus manos me levantan ligeramente la cabeza.

Y entonces lo sé, sé que debo buscar el ámbar de sus ojos. Lenta y pausadamente dejo que mis parpados se abran y lo encuentren. Castaño contra verde. Su hermosura es abrumadora, su sonrisa, que se dibuja con un movimiento plácido, me recuerda a la de un niño orgulloso.

- Sakura… - su voz suena ahora un poco más tranquila, acaricia mi nombre y me alegro de haber borrado esa angustia solo con abrir los ojos para él – debemos bajar.

- No. – mis manos se apegan aun más a la pared tras mi grito ahogado. No puedo bajar, simplemente, no puedo. Sigo mirándole a los ojos, intentando que me comprenda.

- Sakura, debemos bajar. – Dice esta vez más autoritario – Pero no dejaré que tengas miedo, ¿de acuerdo? – Asiento ligeramente con la cabeza, mas me niego a creer que yo pueda bajar esas escaleras – No tienes porqué bajar tu las escaleras, – afirma leyéndome la mente – yo las bajaré por los dos. Sólo tienes que confiar en mí y dejar que te lleve en brazos, como ayer, ¿sabes? Dijiste que en mis brazos te sentías segura, déjame probarte que haces bien en confiar en mí.

Su tímida sonrisa me desgarra algo por dentro, quiero volver a complacerlo, quiero hacerle feliz tal y como cuando he abierto los ojos y la angustia le ha abandonado. Aun con los ojos clavados en los suyos despego poco a poco mis brazos de la pared y, en un movimiento rápido, los entrelazo detrás de su cabeza. Sin titubear sus manos me alzan las piernas, que anclo en su cintura, y luego me abrazan fuertemente. Cierro los ojos y me abandono en la calidez de su abrazo, en la masculinidad de su aroma.

Dios, ¿como puedo sentirme tan completa en brazos de un extraño?

Desciende poco a poco las escaleras, lo sé por el movimiento, mas no abro los ojos. Uno de sus brazos aprisiona mi cuerpo contra el suyo, aunque yo ya estoy tan apretada a él como puedo. No podría separarme ni que quisiera, ni que no pudiera respirar, porque yo no puedo dejarle ir. Aun así, él me aprisiona más fuerte y eso me hace temblar. Una sensación extraña me embarga y no sé en que piensa mi cuerpo, en esas circunstancias no puedo comprender nada de mi alrededor. Sólo puedo mantenerme aferrada a mi ancla.

- Sakura, ya está, estás a salvo – sus suaves manos me acarician la espalda, su aliento el cuello – Estamos en casa.

Casa, su casa. Me suelto de repente y casi caigo al suelo, si no fuera porque el me estabiliza en el suelo con sus poderosas manos, puestas en mis caderas. Me recorre el escalofrío más grande y placentero de la historia. Las rodillas quieren fallarme mientras su seductora sonrisa hace aparición y yo cada vez lo tengo más claro.

Quiera lo que quiera, no podré decirle que no a Shaoran Li…

**Fin**

_No os olvideis de dejar vuestra opinión, para mi es muy importante. Gracias!_


	7. 5 La huída

**Disclaimer:**_ todos los personajes de Card Captor Sakura pertenece a las CLAMP (para nada me pertenecen a mi, solo los uso en mi humilde historeta)._

****_¡Aquí estoy! Esta vez me he demorado menos, no he podido responder sus geniales reviews - ya sabéis que algunos son muy especiales para mi, me encanta que disfruteís de mi historia y me lo hagais saber. Por eso esta vez llega el chap antes - no, en realidad he tenido las musas de mi parte, no os hago nunca esperar por placer. Pero como siempre me estoy alargando. Este capitulo quería que fuera uno de paso, a otra idea/escena, pero ha resultado ser más potente de lo que yo quería o sabía. La verdad es que se han desbordado muchos sentimientos sin que yo pudiera hacer nada. Espero sus opiniones sobre este chap, como siempre. Muchos besos y a leer!_

**La huida (Capítulo 5)**

SAKURA POV

Cautivada en su expresiva mirada no puedo evitar hacer un pequeño traspiés hacia adelante, acercándome un poco más a él, respirado el mismo aire que respira él. Cuando mis pechos chocan contra su torso siento en mis labios su suspiro. No sé si lo ha provocado el placer del encuentro del que he sido partícipe, o si fue un simple acto reflejo, pero se me acelera la respiración.

- Shaoran…

- Te he traído el desayuno en la cama, – dice él rompiendo nuestra cercanía, dejándome quieta en el sitio – pero después de todo creo que podremos desayunar juntos en la mesa.

Me regala una sonrisa y se pasa primero una y después dos manos por el pelo, parece nervioso. ¿Por qué? Oh dios, Sakura, ¡le ha molestado que te acercaras tanto! Me sube el color a las mejillas, qué he hecho… Cómo he podido creer que una chica como yo podría parecerle mínimamente bonita al cretino sexy de Shaoran Li, cómo he creído que podría gustarle… Veo como se da la vuelta y empieza a andar por el pasillo así que decido seguirlo y choco seguidamente contra su espalda. Auch.

- Perdona, Sakura, perdona – me agarra por los brazos para que no me tambalee, puede que no me quiera cerca, pero lo lleva muy mal – Quería… digo, me dejaba, esto, el desayuno.

Pasa por delante de mí y agarra una preciosa bandeja roja que está: llenísima. Croissants de chocolate, zumo de naranja, tostadas, mermelada, té… Un pequeño diente de león. Dios mio. Me derrito de arriba a bajo cuando pasa a grande zancadas por delante de mí, con algo parecido a un leve sonrojo en su cara. ¿Todo eso lo ha preparado para mí? Intento pensar "para quién sino" pero no me cabe en la cabeza que el ególatra estúpido y egocéntrico Shaoran Li me acabe de preparar el desayuno más tierno de mi existencia.

Su piso es precioso, muy masculino. Andamos por el pasillo hasta un comedor lleno de muebles de madera oscura y tapizado verde, tal como su habitación. Parece oscuro al describirlo, pero la verdad es que de la gran terraza que hay detrás de la mesa entra la luz perfecta para que parezca un día perfecto. Sé que he estado antes aquí (¿cómo llegue sino a dormir en su cuarto?) pero no me acuerdo. Cuando dejo de admirar la decoración y vuelvo mi vista al dueño este esta analizando mis piernas. El rojo adorna hasta mi cuero cabelludo mientras me acuerdo que aun voy en camiseta y sin pantalones. Me siento rápidamente donde ha dejado mi bandeja y procuro así cubrirme. Él se abandona en la silla que hay delante de mi con un bol de cereales de chocolate – que realmente no sé de dónde ha sacado – y me observa divertido.

- Estás muy roja, Sakura… - dice con una sonrisa de niño orgulloso y prepotente que derrite hasta mi último hueso – ¿tienes acaso alguna pregunta? ¿Alguna laguna?

SHAORAN POV

Sus verdísimos ojos me miran completamente abiertos. Tiene, de tener tiene muchísimas preguntas pero creo que esta demasiado asustada para hacerlas. Me relajo en mi silla y respiro. Cuando esta mañana he decidido comportarme como un idiota romántico no me esperaba, que tras entrar en mi habitación, no la hallaría allí. Mi corazón ha dejado de bombear sangre durante unos segundos intentando descubrir dónde podría haberse escondido. Baño, nada; cocina, nada; comedor, nada. No podía haber salido sin que me diera cuenta y tampoco se habría metido debajo de la cama. Vuelvo a mi habitación y oigo los sollozos de una niña. Se me rompe el alma que, a pedazos, me cae a los pies. ¿Sakura, dónde estás? Encontrarla tan destrozada me dolió más que si me hubieran agredido físicamente. Tenía que sacarla de allí, quería sacarla de allí y mantenerla para siempre más en mis brazos. Quería protegerla a toda costa.

- ¿Cómo he acabado durmiendo aquí? – pregunta al fin, rompiendo el curso de mis pensamientos. Ignoramos los dos el hecho de que la he encontrado en mi terraza llorando.

- Eriol me dijo que te llevará a casa… - se queda atónita durante unos segundos, abre y cierra la boca tres veces antes de responder.

- ¿Y creíste que quería decir a TU casa? Porque sospecho que quería decir MI casa. – oh, oh. Parece enojada.

- Estabas borracha y no sé dónde vives. Pensé que lo más seguro era traerte a mi casa para poder vigilar que nada te ocurriera – me encojo de hombros y ella vuelve a ruborizarse. No le miento, en realidad no quería dejarla sola en su casa cuando no estaba en todas sus facultades o simplemente no quería dejarla. Sonrío ligeramente.

- Siento haber acabado tan mal – suspira más para ella que para mi – pero… pero… - titubea y baja la vista, no quiere mirarme a los ojos cuando diga: - ¿me desvestiste tu?

No puedo evitar que una sonrisa burlona adorne mi cara cando me acuerdo de esa escena. La pequeña y adorable Sakura Kinomoto…

- No, más o menos… no.

Mi ambigua respuesta consigue que se atosigue con el zumo de naranja. Estoy a punto de levantarme para calmar su tos cuando levanta una mano para que me quede quieto. Se recompone en menos de un minuto y con ojos de cordero me exige:

- Explícate.

- Es fácil, Sakura… - digo alargando mis explicaciones para hacerla sufrir – Te deje una camiseta mía, que, por cierto, te queda genial, – vuelve a ponerse roja, si es que ese color le abandona nunca – para que tu solita te cambiaras en mi habitación pero…

- ¿Pero? – se impacienta.

- Me pediste ayuda – suspiro

_Flashback_

- Sakura, por favor – le imploró – deja de reírte.

Mi pequeña bailarina estaba adorable mientras dormía en mis brazos, pero es bastante más graciosa cuando, despierta, no para de removerse alegando que le hago cosquillas. La he sacado de _Truth _a rastras y, tras azucararme el corazón y el alma con sus palabras, se ha dormido; la he cargado hasta el coche, ha dormido todo el viaje hasta mi casa, la he sacado del coche sigilosamente y justo en el tonto y exacto momento en que he pulsado el botón del ascensor ha abierto los ojos con más energía de la que es humanamente posible.

- Sólo te estoy sujetando, por dios – yo mismo no me aguanto la risa – deja de moverte.

- No – ríe ella – ¡no, no, no, no, no!

Juega conmigo. Cuando entramos en mi apartamento se escapa de mis brazos, dejándome atónito y va corriendo sin ningún fin. No conoce mi casa, así que a oscuras procuro seguirla: la encuentro riendo en la cocina, le cojo la mano.

- ¿Quieres comer algo, tienes hambre?

Niega con la cabeza y sigue riendo. No sé que es tan gracioso para ella, pero yo no puedo evitar reírme al verla tan… tranquila y relajada, tan risueña.

- ¿Sed? – vuelve a negar con la cabeza - ¿Quieres…

- Tengo pipí - exclama antes que yo pueda formular la pregunta más "finamente". Vuelve a reírse desconsoladamente.

La guio hasta el baño, le abro la luz y cierro la puerta para darle intimidad. Parece que estoy cuidando de una niña pequeña, parece que haga de canguro de un infante mas con todo no puedo imaginar un sitio mejor en el que estar. Ella sigue riendo y alborotando dentro y yo... no, no lo siento por los vecinos. Me rasco la mejilla y me doy cuenta que aun llevo la sonrisa boba que me deja ella. Mei Ling estaría con los ojos en orbita si viera que llevo tanto rato seguido sonriendo, estando tranquilo y relajado… Pasan cinco minutos y Sakura aun no sale, no hace ruido.

- ¿Estas bien, Sakura? – pregunto mientras golpeo la puerta.

No obtengo respuesta y por eso decido entrar, pero nada me prepara para lo que me encuentro. La bailarina esta sentada en la bañera, parte de su ropa mojada y el baño entero lleno de papel de váter y otras cosas que no sabía ni que tenía. Le miro inquieto, ¿Qué demonios le ha pasado?

- No sé qué ha pasado – me responde sin que yo formule la pregunta y, acto seguido, empieza a reír otra vez. Sonido celestial para mis oídos.

- Vamos pequeña, a la camita – la levanto cual peso pluma y me dirijo a mi habitación. Mañana recogeré el embrollo.

Tras darle una de mis camisetas para que la use de pijama y abrirle las sabanas, me doy la vuelta y me dirijo al salón. Por mucho que me apetezca y me haya apetecido poseer su cuerpo desde el día en que se metió a cuatro patas en mi taxi (que quizá en realidad era suyo), este no es el momento. Mi bailarina merece más que eso.

Pero antes de poder cruzar la puerta una pequeña mano tira de mi camiseta en un movimiento tan inesperado y a la vez tan esperado, tan real, que me para el corazón. La dulce bailarina, mi ninfa, ha dejado de reír. Mantiene ahora un posado dulce de incertidumbre, sus ojos lagrimosos de las risas anteriores, sus mejillas ligeramente coloradas, sus labios entreabiertos.

- Quédate conmigo.

Dos palabras que revolucionan mi mundo, estoy dos segundos eternos sopesando la idea para que ella acabe de derrumbar mis defensas.

- Duerme conmigo, por favor…

Ante la expectativa no puedo negarme (es mi casa, ¿por qué dormir en el sofá?), me acerco a ella hasta pegar nuestros cuerpos perfectamente construidos para amoldarse y mirándola a los ojos asiento con la cabeza. Digo si a su primera oferta y me lanza otra:

- Ayúdame a desvestirme – susurra.

- Sakura, - me obligo a hablar en tono serio, a no caer en la tentación – no creo que sea lo más apropiado.

- ¡Pero yo quiero salir de esta ropa! – dice toda enojada, consiguiendo arrancarme una sonrisa por su tono de niña enfadadiza en lugar de chica sexy – Me molesta.

- Está bien, - continúo con mi pose de canguro, de chico obediente, ya que, si ella me lo pide, dos veces, yo no puedo negarme.

Saco lentamente su camiseta por encima de su cabeza, rozando mis manos en sus caderas y su cintura, deleitándome en el momento pero sin ser brusco. Después, desabrocho el botón de sus pantalones, sintiendo la caricia de sus braguitas en mis dedos – conteniendo el aire en mis pulmones, procurando que la sangre no llegue a partes inferiores de mi cuerpo. Me arrodillo ante ella y le quito ambos botines, lentamente pero tampoco demorándome porque yo mismo no podría aguantarlo. Difícil tarea la de bajarle los pantalones por sus tan perfectas piernas y no notar coagulación de toda mi sangre en un mismo punto, empujando entre mis piernas. En mi vida he desnudado a una mujer con la que no acabaré acostándome (o no está noche), ni hermanas ni primas. Una primera vez con Kinomoto, y no es nuestra "primea vez" en algo, mas espero que no sea la última.

El proceso de ponerle mi camiseta resulta mucho más sencillo, esta tan terriblemente adorable con ella que no puedo más que babear ante su imagen. Parece tan… mía, en estos momentos. Se acurruca entre las sábanas y yo me quito mi ropa. Puedo ver de reojo como me observa, mas me cambio de espaldas a ella y me pongo un sencillo pantalón de pijama. Procuro entrar poco a poco a la cama, sopesar su reacción, pero ella no parece negarme la entrada. Sino al contrario.

Me quedo disimuladamente en mi lado de la cama, más nervioso de lo que he estado nunca con una mujer. De verdad que quizá estoy perdiendo facultades, o eso, o esta chiquilla me esta gustando demasiado – más que ninguna otra mujer -. Pero mientras pienso y sobre-calculo las cosas, esa chiquilla pequeña e indefensa, se acerca hacia mí y me abraza. Pequeños y extrañamente fríos brazos que me rodean el torso desnudo, procurándome un placentero escalofrío, un delicioso suspiro. Mis manos, extrañamente cálidas, actúan por su propia cuenta y la acercan más a mí. Su respiración contra mi pecho desnudo, mi erección contra su estómago palpitando por un consuelo que hoy no le voy a permitir.

Yo, Shaoran Li, me quedaré con las ganas por primera vez des de los diecisiete años. Frustrado, abrazando tontamente a la mujer que ha causado dicha frustración… ¿Me estoy ablandando? ¿Es todo esto un error?

- Buenas noches, Shaoran…

El susurro de Sakura no me coge desprevenido, pero su posterior y tímido beso en mis labios, sí. En este momento creo que ha quedado todo decidido, me da igual el honor, el romanticismo y mi primo, quiero a la bailarina y la quiero ahora. Quiero y voy a profundizar ese beso con ella. Voy a profundizarlo todo con ella…

- Mi héroe, - susurra antes de volver a besarme – mi salvador…

Y me quedo paralizado, tras notar el tercer y último toque de sus labios, un ligero roce que me corroe por todo el cuerpo, que ignita mi sangre. No puedo hacerla mía ahora, no cuando me ha dado toda su confianza, cuando… ¿Héroe? Es joven, ingenua y dulce. Pero no soy ningún héroe y definitivamente no soy un salvador, pues yo sólo he derrumbado a un hombre que sólo quería levantarla bailando, por celos.

_Fin de flashback_

Sakura sigue esperando mi respuesta, aunque me he perdido horas en mis bellos recuerdos han sido solo minutos. Decido omitir que la desvestí, cambiar de tema porque eso no acabaría bien:

- Me pediste que durmiéramos juntos…

SAKURA POV

- ¿Qué? – grito sin remedio.

- Me (casi) suplicaste que durmiera contigo… - parece esconder algo más pero tampoco puedo fijarme en eso cuando estoy tan sorprendida por lo que me acaba de contestar.

- Y tú… ¿dormiste conmigo? ¿así sin más? – no me puedo creer que entrara en la misma cama que yo mientras estaba ebria….

- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Me lo pediste, más de una vez, y era mi propia cama, no me pareció tan mala idea… - estoy a punto de estrangularle cuando continua: - Y no fue así sin más, dormí abrazado a ti.

Convulsiono en mi mente: ¿cómo? Oh Señor, he dormido toda una noche en brazos de Shaoran Li. ¡Semidesnuda! Me vuelvo roja hasta la coronilla y sin querer de verdad hacerlo, sin querer humillarme pero escapando las palaras e interrogantes de mi cerebro a mi boca pronunció:

- ¿Nos acostamos?

- No, Sakura, no – dice pareciendo dolido, criticándome con la mirada – Por mucho que me apeteciera, no iba a abusar de ti mientras estás ebria.

- Y sin embargo duermes conmigo semidesnuda… - replico con mi lengua viperina para disimular cómo me ha afectado su "por mucho que me apeteciera…".

- No sufras – responde a mis ataques con voz dura – yo también iba semidesnudo. – se me cae la mandíbula al suelo – Pero aunque tu me ponías muy fácil la tarea de aprovecharme decidí no hacerlo. No lo hice, Sakura, y no lo hice porque me gustas. Por primera vez en mi vida algo me gusta lo suficiente cómo para querer mantenerlo.

¿Qué…? mis palabras mueren en mi neuronas, pues no puedo responder. ¿Le gusto? ¿En qué universo paralelo estamos? Yo, una pequeña bailarina castaña que siempre tropieza y sin ningún atributo en especial. ¿Eso es lo que le gusta al guapo sabelotodo/inteligente y masculino de Shaoran Li? Procuro pensar que me esta tomando el pelo, pero su mirada posada en mis ojos parece querer negarlo. Shaoran… Recuerdo la sensación que sentí en sus brazos ayer por la noche, ambas veces, recuerdo cuando esta mañana se ha vuelto mi héroe, cómo me ha abrazado… Mi mente se llena de los pequeños gestos que Li ha hecho desde que me conoció, hace apenas unos días, y me doy cuenta que de verdad parezco gustarle a este hombro.

Y entonces me asusto. Me asusto tanto cómo lo he hecho esta mañana porque efectivamente veo que estoy en las escaleras de emergencia de un rascacielos y, si las subo, solo me expondré a caer. Y una caída así, nadie la supera.

- Esto no está bien… Debo irme. – mi voz está contenida, como mis sentimientos.

Me levanto sin realmente mirarlo, intentando escapar de él y de este dolor que se ha situado en mi pecho. Puede ser la angustia, la resaca… De ninguna manera puedo haber desarrollado sentimientos por un hombre así, en tan poco tiempo. Mientras me visto en silencio en la habitación tengo tiempo para pensar, y eso me pone nerviosa, por lo que acabo rápido y busco la puerta de salida… topándome con su preciosa cara hecha furia.

- ¿Dónde crees que vas, pequeña bailarina? – su mote, aunque pronunciado con mucha dureza, hace que me estremezca.

- Nos vemos en la boda, o en las preparaciones, Li. – pronuncio serenamente procurando salvaguardar ese palpito que tengo.

- ¡Mierda, Sakura! No puedes pedirme eso, no puedes exigirme que nos comportemos como extraños – me grita, pero más que irritado parece consternado - ¿Crees que comparto mi cama con cualquiera? Porque quiero que sepas que eres la primera mujer con la que duermo.

- No me hagas reír – digo mordaz, pues su mentira me ha dolido, o quizá la realidad de ella: - debes haber dormido al menos con decenas de mujeres.

- Dormir, bailarina, sólo con una. Pues una cosa es confiar tu cuerpo despierto y saciar un placer animal, la otra exponer tu cuerpo indefenso a un placer sentimental.

Sí, mierda, yo también me he derretido. Ya he subido demasiados escalones… Tengo que huir. Ahora ya sé que su contacto me es electrizante y sumamente placentero, que sus palabras consiguen acariciar mis orejas y mi corazón… Ahora debo huir velozmente.

- Déjame ir… - susurro ya sin fuerzas, pero intentando mantener mi posición.

- No puedo… - responde el en el mismo tono – Puedes marchar ahora, Sakura, pero no te dejaré ir.

Me aferro a lo que tengo ahora y abro la puerta, su amenaza es probablemente infundada. Mañana verá una rubia guapa, le soltará cuatro de sus cuentos en los que también yo hubiera caído por placer, y me olvidará. No miro atrás, porque duele y ni ha empezado aun, estoy a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando algo me deja hecha piedra inamovible.

- Tú me besaste…

Un susurro, un portazo y, tras unos minutos, mis pasos alejándose.

**FIN**

_Como siempre, esperando sus reviews!_


	8. 6 El rescate

**_Disclaimer: _**_todos los personajes de Card Captor Sakura pertenece a las CLAMP (para nada me pertenecen a mi, solo los uso en mi humilde historeta)._

_Siento las confusiones del último capítulo a causa de la palabra FIN, pero tengo la extraña costumbre de ponerlo en todos los capitulos para avisar que ese capitulo en especial ha terminado. En Molino Rojo por ejemplo, puse continuación pues el capitulo esta dividido. NO ME REFIERO PUES A LA HISTORIA, queda mucho para el final de esta y me alegro que eso les ponga tan contentas que me pidieran muchas que continuara con ella. No quiero alargarme mucho mas, no sé si este capitulo me convence tanto como los demás, pero al final he sentido como una musa me llevaba a sus mundos y no he podido dominar mi propia historia. Algunas habeis dicho que el ultimo chap fue el mejor, no lo discuto y se que este no esta a la altura. Solo espero que les guste y como siempre sus opiniones seran lo que me den ganas de continuar, justo cómo esta vez._

_Besos y a leer!_

**El rescate (Capítulo 6)**

RIKA POV

_-_ Sakura, no te ves muy bien… - no quiero molestar a mi gran amiga y compañera pero la verdad es que estoy cada vez más preocupada.

- Claro que si, - dice con la voz pequeña, con su piel sonrojada por lo que parece fiebre y unas gotas de sudor bajando por su frente – no te preocupes más, Rika.

- Pero… - decido ir directa al grano – no será bueno que bailes estando así, puedes ponerte peor.

- ¿Y que voy a hacer si no? – me responde con una sonrisa conciliadora – Louis no puede cancelar la función, solo necesito ensayar un poco más, entrar en calor.

- ¿Entrar en calor? Sólo viéndote puedo adivinar que ya estas al menos a ¡38 grados! – le grito, presa de los nervios y del miedo que siento por ella. Lleva unos días acatarrada, pero hoy parece mucho peor – Podría… quizá si llamáramos a tu padre…

- ¡No! – grita antes de ponerse a toser como si le fuera la vida en ello, me levanto y le acaricio la espalda – No, Rika, no. Él no podrá hacer nada des de Tomoeda, sólo los preocuparía a él y a Touya. Y nada de llamar a Tomoyo – me corta antes que pueda abrir la boca, hablando aun con dificultad – está en París con Eriol preparando todo y no servirá de nada que coja un estúpido vuelo para ver cómo estoy, que es perfectamente…

- Pero… Puede que, si hablo con él… Te ayudará.

- ¿Él? – vuelve gritar y toser – Rika, ni siquiera sabemos quien es él.

- Podría ser Li… - quiere interrumpirme, pero no le dejo – Viene a cada actuación, ¡estoy segura de ello! Le gustas y se preocupa mucho por ti.

- Rika – me llama como si hablará con un niño – todo lo que sabemos es que un chico trae flores…

- Trae flores para ti cada día, des de hace tres semanas, a la misma hora… Des que despertaste en su casa, ¡Sakura! – se lo que vendrá ahora, así que no dejo que me corte otra vez, ya basta– Si, sé que no lo has visto en todo este tiempo, pero estoy segura que él si te ha visto a ti cada noche… He hablado con el chico de mantenimiento que recoge las flores, Marco. Li se las da él mismo en mano, ¡sin repartidores! Está realmente interesado en ti…

- ¿Cómo? – veo a Sakura fuertemente alterada – Te dije que no quería saber nada de el admirador secreto, podría ser cualquiera… Además, cómo sabes… Por qué dices que… Da igual, voy a ensayar, ¡déjame!

Se da la vuelta y sale de nuestro camerino sin ni siquiera voltearse, respirando agitado. Sakura Kinomoto es una de mis mejores amigas des de muy pequeña, siempre he bailado a su lado, he vivido mi vida, todas mis experiencias, junto a ella. Su familia ha sido siempre parte de la mía y viceversa. Tantos años a su lado y sin embargo nunca la he visto tan alterada como desde que conoció a Shaoran Li. Ni por su amor de infancia, ni por el novio tonto del instituto, por nadie. Suspiro, he hablado con Marco de mantenimiento y se por su descripción que el hombre que viene cada tarde, cerca de la seis, a traer un ramo de rosas rojas a Sakura, es Li. Lo intuyo y lo sé, tanto como estoy segura que ve cada función, cada paso que ella da, como quien observa un tesoro. Voy a confiar por esta vez en Sakura, voy a creer que mi amiga esta bien para actuar pero si no…

Oigo un estruendo fuera, la voz de Louis gritando, desesperado. Me acerco a la puerta del camerino y me quedo atónita al descubrir, solo con abrir la puerta, que es lo que esta gritando.

- ¡Sakura! Pequéña, Sakura, ¡despierta!

No puedo evitar que mis piernas echen a correr mientras el corazón se me desboca, lo sabía. A veces puede parecer que soy adivina, pero de verdad sabía que en ese día mi pequeña y dulce amiga no estaba bien. Cuando llego a la sala de ensayo la veo estirada en el suelo, justo abriendo los ojos. Suspiro relajada, al menos esta bien.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Pregunto a Louis antes de mirar a Sakura: - ¿Te has hecho daño?

- Oh, Rika, catástrofe – pronuncia el coreógrafo con su acento francés – Pequeña Sakura esta muy caliente, ha caído presa del cansancio, ¿por qué? Esforzarse tanto, ¿por qué?

- No quiere que canceléis la función de hoy… - susurro yo respondiendo a sus preguntas.

- Pero sin Elena… Nada tiene sentido sin Elena – grita desesperado cuando le remplazo poniendo la cabeza de Sakura encima de mis rodillas - ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡Todas entradas vendidas!

- Ri-Rika… - murmura Sakura.

- Dime pequeña, ¿cómo estás? – Le pregunto acariciando su hermoso cabello- ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

- No… Rika, Rika puede hacer mi papel – dice casi sin voz, mirando a Louis. La muy estúpida aun esta pensando en la función, estoy a punto de gritarle enfadada pero continúa: – Rika hará mi papel…

- Te sabes el baile de Elena… - asiento ligeramente con la cabeza, mas eso no es lo importante ahora… - Bien, Rika sustituirá a Sakura, voy a hablar con maquillaje y vestuario… - Louis desaparece antes que pueda contar hasta tres.

- ¿Cómo? – Pregunto nerviosa, presa del pánico – Sakura yo no estoy capacitada, yo no, no podría hacer tu papel… No podría hacerte eso…

- No pasa nada, claro que puedes hacerlo, pero antes déjame en el… - coge aire con dificultad y sigue – se una buena amiga y déjame en el camerino para que pueda dormir un poco…

- ¿Qué, qué te deje toda la función durmiendo en un estúpido sofá? Sakura antes tengo que llevarte algún sitio… Tengo que ponerte a salvo, quizás en casa...

- No… - cada vez parece que le cuesta más mantenerse despierta – No quiero estar sola en casa otra vez…

Justo cuando oigo el rumor lejano de esas palabras estoy abstraída viendo al chico de mantenimiento cruzar tras la puerta de a sala de ensayo._ Sakura, te devolveré el favor._

- ¡Marco! Marco, por favor, ven un momento – grito para llamarle la atención - ¿Serias tan amable de llevar a Sakura a su camerino? No se encuentra nada bien…

- Claro, pobre Kinomoto – dice enrojeciendo un poco mientras carga el esbelto cuerpo de mi amiga, es un chico solo dos años mayor que nosotras, no muy guapo pero si muy buena persona, me regala una sonrisa y se la devuelvo – ¿Podrías entonces ir tú a abrir la puerta?

Su pregunta es todo lo que yo estaba esperando, mi plan para cuidar de Sakura sin que perjudique a nuestro trabajo. Asiento ligeramente con la cabeza para que vea que no me molesta la idea y cuando le veo enfilar el pasadizo hacia el camerino echo a correr hacia la puerta trasera. Cuando la abro me encuentro con la sonrisa más caprichosamente sensual de la historia. ¡Bendita Sakura!

- Oh… - queda atónito el sujeto - ¿No está Marco hoy?

- Tiene otras cosas que hacer… - respondo vagamente mientras analizo su bien formado cuerpo, pensando que Sakura Kinomoto se ha quedado muy corta en describirlo… Pero no tengo tiempo - ¿Eres Shaoran Li?

- Si – responde titubeante y veo en su mirada que me analiza mientras se pregunta quién soy y porque conozco su nombre – Si, - repite – y tú eres…

- ¿Puedes demostrarme que eres Shaoran Li? – ignoro su implícita pregunta y continuo yendo al grano, mi especialidad de hoy. Sé que mi pregunta es estúpida, estoy completamente segura que es él, solo hace falta ver su belleza, sus caras ropas y el ramo de rosas que lleva en mano, pero no puedo confiar la frágil Sakura a cualquier tipo. Debo cerciorarme…

- ¿Y por qué debería hacer eso? – pregunta ya mosqueado.

- Te interesa hacerlo – respondo evasiva, sin saber que revelar y que no, encogiéndome de hombros.

- ¿Es Sakura quién te lo ha preguntado? – ¡vaya con responder con preguntas! Veo un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y mi corazón se ablanda… parece tan: esperanzado.

- Ella… Ella esta bastante enferma y yo no sé que…

Un remolino de aire cruza mi lado izquierdo y, hasta que no puedo parpadear dos veces, no me doy cuenta que Li me ha sobrepasado y que esta buscando a Sakura a gritos entre las salas del teatro. ¡Madre mia! Louis me matará si oye todo este revuelo. Hecho a correr y le adelanto.

- Deja ya de gritar, te guiaré hasta ella, pero deja de gritar, por favor. – susurro intentando bajar el nivel de nuestras voces. El asiente y yo le guio en silencio.

Sakura en parte tiene razón, parece un hombre bastante exasperante pero… ¡Que adorable! Que cara de angustia y preocupación, que gritos de horror. Esta completamente enamorado de ella…

- Sakura… - oigo su murmullo ahogado cuando se arrodilla frente mi amiga y le pasa una mano por la frente. Frunce el ceño – Tiene mucha fiebre…

- Si, lo sé. He intentado convencerla de llamar a su familia, - trato de explicarme bien frente a su mirada amenazadora - pero no quiere molestarlos por estar en Tomoeda y Tomoyo y Eriol están en Paris. Ella quería actuar pero cayó ensayando… No sabía que hacer así que…

- ¿Pensaste en mi? – pregunta medio ruborizado, aun con una mano apoyada en la frente de mi amiga, acariciando lentamente su cabello como si no se diera cuenta - ¿Ella te hablo de mi?

- No… - veo la tristeza en sus ojos – Bueno, sí, en realidad sí. Quiero decir… - suspiro, me estoy explicando fatal – No quería que hablara contigo. Ella creo que intenta ignorarte, pero te ha llevado en la cabeza todos estos días. Lo sé, soy su amiga des de hace mucho…

- Es cabezota, ¿verdad? – su sonrisa es tan tierna que me derrito. _Rika, por dios, estas enamorada de tu novio, estas enamorada de tu novio… -_ Voy a llevarla a mi casa, si no te importa.

- Hm… – la verdad es que no me importa, en realidad no creo poder dejar a Sakura en mejores manos pero… ¿ella me lo perdonará? Espero que sí: – Para nada, sé que estará bien contigo. Yo debo quedarme a actuar, alguien debe sustituirla si no queremos perder nuestro trabajo, pero pasaré a buscarla cuando acabe…

- ¿Cómo? – responde inquieto y se levanta – No hace falta, Sakura quedará a mi cuidado hasta que este bien…

- Ella… Ella no querría ser una molestia.

- Ella no es para mi una molestia – constata.

Coge a Sakura en volandas y empieza a andar hacia la calle, con más decisión de la que creía capaz a un hombre. Dios, ¿lo han sacado de una novela? Me sonrojo de mis propios pensamientos. _¡Trata de ser útil, Rika!_

_- _Deja al menos… – centra su atención en mí cuando empiezo a hablar, - deja al menos que pase por su apartamento después de la función y te traiga algo de ropa limpia y utensilios de primera necesidad…

Luce desconcertado al principio, es un hombre, estoy segura que no había caído en eso antes. Balancea el peso de mi amiga en sus brazos y, aun no sé como, consigue sacar una tarjeta de visita que me tiende. Asiente con la cabeza y, todo seguido, desaparece con aire fresco…

Sólo espero que Sakura no me odie para toda la eternidad.

SHAORAN POV

Otra vez inconsciente entre mis brazos, pequeña bailarina…

No puedo quejarme de mi suerte, mas no me gusta nada la suya. Cuando ha salido esa chica de pelo corto y cobrizo mi corazón ha dado un salto, ¿Por qué las cosas no eran como siempre? Y aunque he pensado en la posibilidad de que la suerte me sonriera y Sakura le hubiera dejado un mensaje para mi, sabia dentro de mí que algo había ocurrido. ¡Cómo puede tener tanta mala suerte una cosa tan pequeña!

Ni se inmuta mientras la cargo hacia mi edificio, ligeramente ruborizada por la fiebre y con una respiración pausada, no parece capaz ni de sostenerse en pie. Aprieto su cuerpo contra el mío, lleno de preocupación, intentando que escapen mis dudas.

- ¿Le ocurre algo a la señorita, señor, o es esto un secuestro? – pregunta la voz pausada del portero de mi edifico mientras me sostiene la puerta, con una pizca de sátira en su voz.

- Si, querido Wei, le ocurre algo a la señorita – le respondo sin poder esconder mi sonrisa – Aunque no niego haberla secuestrado…

- ¡Oh, señor! – exclama asustado, medio en broma – En ese caso, ¿desea que avise a un médico para la señorita?

- Si, - digo entrando ya en el ascensor – pero que sea de confianza – añado guiñándole un ojo.

Wei es para mí más que el portero de mi lujoso edificio, es la única figura paternal que he tenido. Cuando me mudé a Japón con quince años para acabar la secundaria y estudiar en la universidad de Tokio – para huir en realidad de mi querida madre y mis hermanas – estuve solo. Él era quién se encargaba de recordarme que debía comer, dormir e incluso respirar. Fue mi compañero en la adolescencia, mi consejero, y nunca podré pagárselo suficientemente. Las cosas fueron a mejor también cuando Eriol vino a Tokio desde la pequeña Tomoeda, donde había encontrado el amor, y tuve a mi primo y mejor amigo a mi lado. Y aunque fuera de lo más pesada e inconstante, también me hizo feliz la aparición hace casi un año, de Mei. Aun así, mi fiel consejero sigue siendo Wei…

Deposito el delgado cuerpo de Sakura en mi colchón, los recuerdos me han mantenido la mente distraída, pero el calor de su cuerpo es innegable para mi razón. La cubro con las colchas y le recoloco las almohadas, intentando ignorar mi ansiedad mientras ando a buscar el termómetro…

Wei es eficiente, el médico llega en menos de quince minutos. Tras analizar debidamente – como yo mismo me he cerciorado – a mi dulce paciente aun convaleciente, determina que es solo un resfriado agraviado por el cansancio. La bailarina no esta inconsciente, sino solo dormida: cansada hasta la extenuación. Suspiro de puro alivio y tras agradecerle al médico su visita de improvisto, a estas horas de la tarde, le despido. Debo prepararle algo de comer si quiero que no desfallezca así que tras treinta minutos en la cocina vuelvo con caldo y tostadas.

- Estás despierta… - suspiro al ver sus expresivos ojos verdes analizando la habitación.

- Vuelvo a estar en esta habitación… - susurra aun perdida - ¿cómo he acabado aquí?

- Tengo el extraño hobby de protegerte, – respondo más para mí que para ella – aunque tu me lo pongas difícil i hagas que deba protegerte de ti misma… Hoy he cerrado la ventana.

Es tan adorable que tiene la decencia de sonrojarse pensando en su último truco de escapista, el día en que mi corazón intento escapar por mi boca, cuando asustada como un corderito pego deliciosamente su cuerpo al mío para huir de las alturas amenazantes… Su placentero contacto había valido la pena, pero debo admitir que su confianza ciega fue aquello que realmente me supo a gloria.

A pequeños bocados y entrecerrando los ojos decide comer sin hacer más preguntas. Esta demasiado ida para volver a recapitular su día… Son todavía las ocho de la noche cuando ya retiro su bandeja, sus ojos ya completamente cerrados. Cómo un infante se ha dormido a media comida… Sonrío inevitablemente hasta que algo me detiene en el marco de la puerta.

- Shaoran…

Mi nombre escapa sus labios como una caricia. Otra vez acomodada entre mantas parece que incluso dormida piensa en mí. Vuelvo a sonreír y doy media vuelta hacia la cocina.

- Shaoran, quédate conmigo… - esta vez procura abrir los ojos cuando pronuncia las palabras.

Su petición me abruma, igual que su sinceridad cada vez que estamos a solas. Cada vez que esta en peligro o podría estarlo me busca… Sin embargo me rehúye cuando esa estupidez llamada razón le atosiga esa cabeza bendita de rizos castaños.

Cumplo su bienintencionada petición medio resignado a caer en el "estira y afloja" de Sakura Kinomoto, dejando la bandeja encima de la cómoda y estirándome a su lado, aun por encima de las mantas. Con una sonrisa desgarradora, ella consigue escapar mis almohadas con un brazo y rodearme la cintura, besarme el esternón por encima de la camisa, y acomodarse entre mis brazos.

¿Qué habré hecho yo para merecer esto? Una mujer tan indecisa y versátil que con solo un mínimo roce tiene mi corazón desbordado y mi miembro despierto… Su comportamiento medio de niña no escapa a su cuerpo de mujer y sus besos de mujer fatal en mi pecho… ¿por qué me tiene así de nervioso y ensimismado? Tras tres semanas observando cada uno de sus pasos en el escenario, tras verle desenvolverse con total seguridad entre brazos de otro hombre, tras regalarle el símbolo de la pasión cada tarde, tras ir feliz al teatro por las tardes por verla y andar enfadado por la mañana en el trabajo por no estar con ella… Tras todo eso y la estúpida idea de poder si quiera probar de olvidarla, ella, con el movimiento más tímido de cobijarse bajo mi abrazo, consigue devolverme el humor, la respiración, el sentimiento, el pálpito en el corazón. No se ha convertido en una droga, pues no hay centro de rehabilitación contra esta estúpida mujer; se ha convertido en puro oxigeno.

Y tras mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, teniéndola entre mis brazos, no puedo evitar cantarle una melodía a mi bella durmiente:

_Dream on, dream on, dream on until the dream come true…*_

**Fin de capítulo.**

_No os olvideis de dejar vuestros preciosos reviews, esta vez os responderé a todas así que si tenéis dudas/preguntas o alguna que otra objeción o consejo, quizá exigencia serán más que bien recibidos! Gracias!_

PD: *Canción -_ Dream on - Aerosmith._


	9. 7 El primer beso

**_Disclaimer: _**_todos los personajes de Card Captor Sakura pertenece a las CLAMP (para nada me pertenecen a mi, solo los uso en mi humilde historeta)._

_Más que queridisimas lectoras, gracias por vuestra paciència y espera, sabeis que he estado de exámenes y ahora por unos dias me los he quitado de encima. Este chap... La verdad es que hay momentos álgidos de subidón y momentos normalitos, no sé, prefiero vuestra opinión porque la mia no sé si la entiendo. La cuestión es que tengo ya en mi mente la trama del siguiente y cuando pueda me pondré a escribir... ¡No sin antes esperar vuestros interesantes reviews sobre este chap! Estoy un poco nerviosa, aunque el titulo os gustará..._

_Besos y a leer!_

__**El beso (Capítulo 7)**

SAKURA POV

_Sus besos, sus caricias; mi cuello, mi clavícula. Esta sensación, el fuego. Arde por dentro y arrasa cada célula de mi cuerpo, pero no tengo miedo. No temo. Sigue su camino hacia abajo con los labios, resigue mis curvas hacia arriba con sus manos. ¿Se encontrarán labios y manos? Quizá eso me gustara tanto como su mano encontrando mi estomago, como sus labios encontrando el principio de mis pechos. Su cuerpo encima del mío, su peso y su calor, su olor. _

_- Shaoran… - su nombre escapa de mis labios._

_Su cuerpo se pega más a mí y puedo notar su excitación. Me desea: a mí. La sola idea hace que el ardor de mi cuerpo aumente, que el fuego encienda mis sentidos. Quiero besarlo. Quiero probar sus labios y mi deseo es tan fuerte que intenta consumirme. Busco a tientas su cabello, su cara y entonces ocurre el milagro: el oro puro se encuentra con el esmeralda. La miel de sus ojos hace que me derrita mientras sus labios se acercan a los míos…_

_Y me hundo, en lo más profundo de mi deseo, en lo más profundo de ese colchón que ha visto y vivido mi calor… cayendo pesadamente hasta que pierdo su su peso, hasta que…_

Despierto. ¡Madre mía que sueño! Tener a Shaoran Li entre mis brazos es algo que se me había pasado por la cabeza, no lo negaré, pero no pensé que algo así pudiera parecer tan real. Respiro agitadamente. Parece como si aun tuviera su calor conmigo, como si su mano reposara todavía en mi estomago…

Abro los ojos en estado de alerta: no lo parece, realmente tengo una fuerte mano depositada descuidadamente en mí estomago. Piel bronceada, nudillos fuertes y un brazo que parece sacado de… mis sueños. Sigo el contorno de su cuerpo hasta descubrir esos labios a escasos centímetros de mis ojos. Suspiro de puro placer. ¿Cómo termino siempre en tan agradable lugar, cómo vuelvo a estar en su cama? Mi memoria intenta trabajar forzosamente, recordando: las palabras de Rika, la caída en el ensayo, el calor, el sueño, los brazos que me alzaban, el aire frio de la calle, esta cama, Shaoran… Shaoran cuidándome como a una niña enferma, cocinando para mí, cerciorándose de que estoy bien, haciéndome compañía por la noche a riesgo de enfermarse… También recuerdo vagamente alguna visita de Rika. Vuelvo a suspirar, esta vez de cansancio. Sé que Rika se sentirá mal por haber interpretado mi papel, pero no había nada más que pudiéramos hacer... Alguien debía subir al escenario y aunque pueda que yo pierda mi trabajo por mi enfermedad de veras me alegro que Rika haya tenido esta oportunidad.

"Todo irá bien", me digo a mi misma mientras vuelvo a observar el rostro de mis sueños. El único hombre capaz de hacer que pierda todos y cada uno de mis nervios, que me vuelva loca hasta no poder pensar en nada más que él… Tres semanas ignorándole, intentado olvidarle, para nada. Él vuelve a estar aquí o, en realidad, yo vuelvo a estar aquí. Entre sus brazos. De donde no hubiera querido irme pero tuve que hacerlo. Tuve que huir para protegerme… _O simplemente huí por cobarde._

Ese pensamiento golpea mi mente y mi estómago. ¿Es posible que solo escapara por miedo? Shaoran Li no me ha dado razones para desconfiar de él, al contrario. Me ha cuidado, me ha respetado, me ha dicho que le gustaba con toda la valentía que este hombre demuestra cada vez que suelta sus deseos y sentimientos, como si a él no le quemarán. _O puede que le quemen tanto por dentro que debe dejarlos escapar. _Y yo los estoy escondiendo, por miedo a esa palabra de cuatro letras que todavía es tan pronto para pronunciar pero que yo nunca me había sentido tan cerca de entender cómo ahora…

Su mano me saca de mis pensamientos, se desliza suavemente hacia mi costado y me aprieta mas contra su cuerpo mientras un suspiro adormilado escapa sus labios. _Ya basta de pensar, Sakura. Suficiente de planear y meditar, actuar. ¿Por qué parece que solo hago lo correcto cuando tengo fiebre o no estoy en mis cabales? _Me pregunto pensando en las dos veces que ya que he compartido está cama con él…

- Mmmmm… - le oigo ronronear como un gatito a mi lado y antes que pueda mantenerla sellada en mis labios una risita se me escapa… - Mmmm – repite.

- Li… - digo bajito, aun si poder aguantar mis risas – despierta Li…

Poco a poco sus ojos se van abriendo y, a continuación, aparece en sus mejillas el más adorable de los sonrojos. ¡En que estaría soñando! Aunque yo tampoco soy una santa que pueda culpar a nadie… _El que esté libre de pecado, que tire la primera piedra._

_-_ Lo siento, empezabas a moverte mucho – susurro a modo de disculpa.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces… Estás mejor – deposita su mano en mi frente y sonríe triunfante – Parece que ya no tienes fiebre… ¡Que alivio! – esta vez, la que se sonroja, soy yo.

- Me encuentro mucho mejor, gracias por cuidarme Li. No te correspondía y aun así…

- Shaoran.

- ¿Cómo? – agrando mis ojos mientras observo los suyos.

- Cada vez que estas débil, o medio perdida, me llamas Shaoran… Parece que recuperas la conciencia, o la inconsciencia, y vuelvo a ser el señor Li – un quejido lleno de pesar escapa sus labios – Por dios, solo llámame siempre Shaoran.

- Oh, lo siento… Shaoran – me regala de nuevo una sonrisa llena de orgullo infantil, pero aun así arrebatadoramente atractiva.

Quiero decir… me deshago por dentro. Su mano sigue cerca de mi rostro, pues ha tenido que escapar mi estomago para palpar mi fentre. Nuestras respiraciones se entremezclan.

- Estaba muy preocupado por ti… - susurra cada vez más cerca de mis labios, levantando su cuerpo y colocándolo encima del mío – Parecía que por muchas horas que durmieras no había suficiente, como si nunca pudiera volver a verte sonreír, bailar… Han sido dos días horribles.

- ¿Dos días? – Intento levantar la voz por la sorpresa pero mis palabras también escapan a bajo tono, su cuerpo se presiona contra el mío y todo lo que consigo hacer yo es gemir como una idiota que nunca ha tocado a un hombre - ¿Có-cómo que-que dos días?

- Sakura… - me mira sorprendido y habla seriamente: – llevas dos días durmiendo aquí. Sólo he conseguido despertarte momentáneamente para alimentarte y Rika… Rika es quien ha podido ayudarte… ayudar a… - vuelve el rojo a sus mejillas, queda tan extraño y a la vez tan adorable en la tez de este hombre tan masculino – asearte… - carraspea.

Oh, Rika también ha venido a cuidarme. Wow, dos días durmiendo. Debe estar muy preocupada… Espero que no haya dicho nada a Touya o a papa, o que no se le haya ocurrido llamar a Tomoyo. No, la histérica de mi prima me hubiera internado en un hospital con cuidado veinticuatro horas por menos que un corte en un dedo… ¡Tomoyo! Si he dormido dos días es que hoy es viernes: ella vuelve mañana. Y vuelven mañana para celebrar su fiesta de compromiso. ¡Oh, no! Yo debía…

- ¡Dios! – exclama – Cuanto miedo me da esa cabeza tuya cuando parece que piensa…

- ¡¿Cómo que parece?! – me revuelvo enfadada, ¡será grosero!

- Sakura, no creo sinceramente que tu pueda llegar a formular un pensamiento racional… - dice sonriendo como un cretino.

Vuelvo a removerme para sacarme su peso muerto de encima. Hasta ahora él no había dejado que nuestros cuerpos se juntaran pero mi movimiento está consiguiendo que cada vez conozca más de él. Shaoran mantiene su férrea prisión. Sin embargo quiero escapar, porque es idiota y… Porque me lo estoy pasando bien jugando hasta que… Su peso me aplasta completamente contra el colchón y siento cada uno de sus tensos músculos encima de mis curvas.

- Si vuelves a moverte, bailarina, te juro que voy a besarte hasta que vuelvas a caer inconsciente por el cansancio…

Sus palabras escapan entre sus dientes, su mandíbula tensa, sus ojos llameantes. No puedo ni exclamar ¡Dios! Porque él mismo es uno… Mi mente se repite: _Suficiente de planear y meditar, actuar. _Y en ese momento no puedo hacer más que: volver a moverme.

La rapidez en que sus labios cubren los míos es abrumadora. La calidez de ellos es aun mejor, se mueven en perfecto compás con los míos, en pequeños pero brutales movimientos. La temperatura de la habitación, de mi cuerpo y de su excitación aumenta en solo dos segundos. Antes de que él pase su lengua por mis labios, exigiendo un permiso que no dudo en darle, ya estoy a punto de encenderme por combustión instantánea. ¿Esto es un beso? Entonces, ¿Qué he hecho yo hasta ahora? Ningún chico anterior puede compararse a la firmeza con la que Shaoran está devorando todo de mí. Madre mía, si ahora me lo pidiera le daría hasta la cuenta del banco. Mis pensamientos se desbordan pero mi cuerpo responde, mis manos acarician su cabello mientras él parece querer que me hunda en el colchón cómo en mis sueños, pegándome a él pero sin dejar que un solo milímetro de aire corra entre nosotros. Oh, no, esta vez no voy a desaparecer.

_Ding-dong_ se oye a lo lejos… Y entiendo que es a mí a quien buscan: puede que vengan del infierno, puede que tanto placer sea pecado; o puede que alguien haya alertado a los bomberos de que estoy ardiendo. Pero Satanás, todo el cuerpo de bomberos y el mismo dios pueden esperar. Sigo aferrando su cabello mientras sus manos acarician mis mejillas, mi clavícula… _Ding-dong. _Y llega hasta mi costado, levantando mi camiseta de una manera lenta y delicada, acariciando mi piel como si fuera de porcelana… _Ding-dong._

_-_ ¡Mierda! – suelta Shaoran despegando sus labios de los míos. Acto seguido todo su cuerpo desaparece y un frio helado me recorre – Es tu médico, es importante que te vea… - dice con sentimientos encontrados, mientras se pasa dos manos por el cabello, sin mirarme. Creo que también está intentando soportar el frio.

Pero yo siento calor a la vez, mucho calor y bastante incomodidad en mi estomago, entre mis piernas. Pruebo de cerrar estas para paliar esta extraña sensación cuando veo que Shaoran me está mirando, con los ojos muy abiertos, el pelo despeinado y la boca entreabierta.

- Mierda Sakura, ¿es que quieres matarme? – pregunta enfadado, recolocando su pantalón y andando fuera de la habitación cuál cohete hacia el espacio...

Oh, mierda Sakura: recolocando su pantalón. Sonrío sin poder evitarlo, Shaoran Li, el hombre con el que todas las mujeres sueñan, se ha excitado conmigo… y ha quedado frustrado. Aunque eso no me da tanta gracia sabiendo que yo también estoy insatisfecha, al contrario, me sonrojo al pensar que por primera vez en mi vida se que no hubiera tenido el valor, estómago o simplemente las ganas de decir no a que continuáramos con los que nos traíamos ente… labios. Me sonrojo. ¡_Sakura! Tienes diecinueve años, no puede espantarte ya el sexo, _grita mi mente. Pero…

- Buenos días. – un hombre de casi setenta años, bajito y muy adorable, entra en la habitación sonriente. ¡Parece el abuelito de Heidi! Aunque no es tan alto, ni tan señor, ni… Oh, creo que me he quedado mirándolo demasiado descaradamente. – Me alegra ver que estas mejor, muchacha. Tenías a este hombre demasiado preocupado.

Me siento de golpe en la cama, estúpidamente quiero taparme con la frazada pero sé que en mi pijama no puede ver nada. Aun así, me da vergüenza que sepa he compartido cama con un hombre. ¿Sería muy estúpido gritarle que no nos hemos acostado? En realidad puede que él sea la razón por la que no lo hemos hecho… Me sonrojo y busco los ojos a Shaoran, que mantiene una ceja levantada mientras me observa. Creo que se esta guardando la risa y las preguntas, bien, no iba a responderlas. Mis pensamientos son demasiado estúpidos.

- Entonces muchacha, ¿dejaras que te examiné? – el abuelito de Heidi me llama la atención y cuando asiento con la cabeza se acerca a mi con un maletín que no había visto hasta entonces. – Bien, levántate la camiseta por la espalda, voy a auscultarte…

Tras unas cuantas pruebas rudimentarias el médico dice que estoy mucho mejor y que todo ha sido ocasionado por el cansancio, me recomienda reposo. Mi nuevo abuelito me riñe pero no me importa mucho. Le prometo ir con más cuidado cuando…

- Casi me olvido, me falta un análisis… - sus palabras me dejan blanco papel, ¿un qué? – Vamos niña, saca ese brazo.

No, no, no, no, no, no. Nada de agujas. Busco otra vez a Shaoran con la mirada, ha estado todo el rato quieto apoyado en la pared, casi como una sombra, pero cuando mi suplica encuentra sus ojos se incorpora rápidamente.

- ¿Tienes miedo, princesa? – Pregunta con una sonrisa de lado: le odio – Creo _doc_, que _la muchacha_ tiene miedo a las agujas.

- Oh, no. Seguro que es una niña muy valiente y no llorará nada – responde el abuelito mientras levanta la manga de mi brazo derecho y lo rodea con ese plástico asqueroso que hace que se me marquen las venas… ¡Quiero salir corriendo!

- Shaoran… - gimo viendo la aguja, y no a él, suplicando todavía más.

Todo lo que puedo ver es esa gigante aguja, ¡podría perforarme el brazo! Oigo mi respiración agitada y huelo mi propio miedo. No voy a salir viva de aquí, Fujitaka y Toya siempre tenían que agarrarme entre los dos para que me dejara pinchar, y aun así pocas veces en la vida lo han hecho… ¿Salida de emergencia, por favor?

- Eh, venga, pequeña… - Siento una mano encima de la mía, la izquierda, la que tengo libre, pero no puedo voltearme, ¿sabes? ¡Quieren pincharme! – Venga, princesa, mírame. Relájate…

_Princesa_… Ese dulce apodo consigue que me de la vuelta y quede cara a cara con Shaoran, escaso dos centímetros. Noto como mi miedo disminuye, mi respiración se calma, mientras me pierdo en sus ojos castaños. Miro sus labios, sin poder evitarlo, sintiendo que me llaman y entonces… Ellos se pegan a mí, un estúpido y casto beso que despierta una revolución de mariposas en mi estómago. Su sabor es tan dulce…

- Creo que te llevaré con todas las chicas asustadas, Li, eres más efectivo que los calmantes… - cuando vuelvo a mirar el abuelito veo que tiene unos botecitos llenos de sangre y… que yo llevo una tirita en el brazo.

¡Maldito Li! ¿Per que es eso que lo llevará con él? ¿A cuantas mujeres quiere que bese, ese abuelo? El color sube hasta mi frente pero no se si siento calor, vergüenza o rabia. ¿Rabia? Oh, dios, mio. Creo que estoy c…

- Tendrás que buscar a otro, _doc. _Mis labios están sellados. – oh.

Oh.

Oh.

Creo que voy a ahogarme entre mariposas, porque ahora mismo siento tantas que quieren escapar por mi garganta. Estoy indefensa cuando ese hombre habla de esa manera, anonadada…

- Entonces, supongo que me iré de vació… - veo al abuelito sonriente, y luego a un Shaoran aun más sonriente y un poco sonrojado que me derrite el cerebro. Aun así sé que tengo que pensar en algo… O alguien…

- ¡Oh! Abu… ¡Doctor! – por poco – ¿puedo salir mañana por la noche?

- ¿Has quedado con alguien? – pregunta de golpe Shaoran, nada amigable.

- La verdad, si. – respondo si comprenderle. ¿Me esta vacilando?

- No estás bien para salir… - ronronea amenazante entre dientes. Alzo las cejas: ¿es idiota? Parece… parece celoso. Repito: ¿es idiota?

- Ah, muchacha. Eso que tienes, ¿es una cita? – Intercepta el abuelito cuando ya saltan chispas entre nosotros – Porque si no es nada cansado, creo que para mañana estarás bien para salir un rato y sentir un poco el aire.

- En realidad es una fiesta… - veo la duda en la cara de mi medico – Fiesta de compromiso, soy la madrina.

- No creo entonces que haya ningún inconveniente, eres joven y fuerte. ¡Sobrevivirás! Pero no debes acabar muy tarde, ni moverte mucho. El lunes te visitaré en mi consulta y haré los papeles de baja médica… Bien, yo solo me acompaño a la puerta. Hasta más ver, ¡joven Li! Adiós, muchachita… Descansa mucho hoy, si quieres salir mañana.

El abuelito desaparece mientras yo observo a Shaoran, que esta mirando al suelo. Uno, dos, tres… Pasan los segundos y quizá los minutos hasta que parece serenarse y levanta sus ojos a los míos, con una sonrisa seductora plasmada en los labios.

- Soy imbécil. ¿No es así? – me pregunta sin abandonar esa sonrisa.

- Si, bastante... Padrino de boda. – le respondo todavía en la cama, deseando en mi interior que vuelva conmigo a ella, a nuestra burbuja.

- Bien, voy a prepararte el desayuno…

SHAORAN POV

¿Qué coño me pasa? La simple mención de las palabras "cita" y "Sakura", en una frase en que no aparece mi nombre parece que me enciende como la propia dinamita. No quiero imaginarla en otros brazos, con otros hombres. He sentido tal cantidad de fuego en el estómago… Le sirvo el desayuno en la cama y vuelvo a desaparecer. No puedo concentrarme ahora, no puedo estar cerca de ella y que mi mente se desquebraje como lo hace siempre. Ese beso, ese maldito beso de la mañana. La calidez de su cuerpo cuando duerme a mi lado, su risa al despertar, me supera. Deseo eso, y por primera vez en mi vida deseo eso i mucho más. Deseo que eso suceda cada mañana… Un solo beso parece convencerme de que nunca me cansaré de sus labios y es tal la inmensidad de ese puto pensamiento…

Le digo que tengo trabajo, que intenté descansar. Que duerma, vea la tele… No puedo estar cerca de ella ahora mismo, cometería una locura, la espantaría, pero aun así no deseo que se vaya y cuando sugiere volver a su casa mientras comemos me planteo suplicar de rodillas… Mas solo me enfado y consigo persuadirla un poco, creo que esta dolida por alguna cosa, me imagino que por mi lejanía, pero eso seria soñar despierto. Aunque, ¿el beso? Ese beso ha significado algo profundo, para los dos. Me busca. Cuando tiene miedo me busca, cuando se siente perdida me busca. Sakura siente algo, y ya no puede negarlo. _No lo ha hecho._ Cuando la he picado, cuando le he dicho que se moviera esperaba que me apartara, que se negara, que se quedará quieta… Pero no que me simplemente: se moviera.

Me levanto de mi escritorio, son las ocho de la noche ya: he perdido un maldito día con ella… ¡Pensando! Odio este maldito sentimiento que me asusta, odio ser un niño cegado de miedo… Cuando entro en el salón la veo en su pijama infantil, comiendo cereales y viendo la tele. Es simplemente adorable.

- Eh, siento no haber estado en todo el día…

- Oh, Shaoran – no me mira a los ojos, simplemente deja los cereales y se limpia ligeramente esos deliciosos labios – Ya he cenado algo, lo siento, no quería molestarte. Me iré a dormir…

- Sakura, espera.

- ¿Quieres que duerma en el sofá? – sigue sin mirarme.

- No, quiero que duermas entre mis brazos. – suelto sin pensar.

- No creo que eso sea adecua…

- No creo que haya nada de inadecuado, Sakura. Me gusta tu calor, me gusta tu risa al despertar. Duermo como un niño si estas a mi lado...

SAKURA POV

De verdad, ¿qué tiene este hombre en la cabeza? Me ha ignorado por horas y ahora suelta algo como eso, he necesitado de todo mi autocontrol para no caerme al suelo por mis piernas de gelatina. No sé que decir, no sé que responder…

- Pero si no quieres, no te obligaré. Mi casa es tu casa, duerme en la cama.

- ¿Y tu? – No puedo evitar preguntar.

- Dormiré en el sofá Sakura, y no quiero quejas por ello. – su mirada penetre en la mía, tiene tanta fuerza.

Pero no puedo luchar, no debo jugar a ese juego. Me doy la vuelta y ando hasta la habitación. Me doy una corta ducha y me visto con las ropas que Shaoran me ha dicho trajo Rika. Un nuevo pijama, igual de infantil que el otro… Aunque un poco más delgado y delicado: pantalones de cuadros azules y una camiseta de botones gris, con un conejito azul y un ligero escote. _Da igual, Sakura, no lo verá nadie porque has echado a Shaoran de tu cama…_

La conciencia es a veces odiosa. Me lavo los dientes y me seco el pelo, me tumbo en la cama y me duermo…

No, no me duermo. Doy vueltas y me remuevo, pero no me duermo. Doctor, ¿no dijo usted que estaba cansada? Pero mi cabeza da estúpidas vueltas de campana, volteretas y demás, _ansiando mi cuerpo su calor_. ¡Dios! ¿He pensando yo eso? Sí, lo he hecho. No deseo ya nada más que pasar un rato más con él, que repetir ese beso perfecto que mi memoria ha reproducido y reproducido y reproducido… Mientras él trabajaba en ese maldito ordenador, oyendo yo sus suspiros y el teclear de sus dedos. Y ahora, ¿Por qué no estoy con él? Porque soy estúpida…

No tengo que pedírselo a mi cuerpo, él se levanta solo y dirige mis pies descalzos por la oscuridad del pasillo hasta llegar a la tenue luz del televisor iluminando un Shaoran medio dormido en el sofá. Espero unos segundos mientras él observa el televisor, aun sin verme. Es un hombre tan malditamente guapo, tan endemoniadamente… Caliente. Levanta ligeramente los brillantes ojos, como si supiera que estoy allí mirándole, y frunce el ceño.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo? – se levanta rápidamente, su cabello cayendo despreocupadamente en su cara, sus ojos llameantes.

- Esa cama… - susurro, de repente muy nerviosa pero aun así envalentonada – es muy grande, cabemos los dos. – y perdiendo de golpe la vergüenza cierro la tele, le cojo la mano y le dirijo a la cama, donde cada uno se acuesta a un lado y ninguno de nosotros toca al otro.

- No entiendo este cambio… - susurra sin moverse, viendo al techo.

- Me gusta despertar con tu rostro de ángel… - le respondo haciendo eco de sus antiguas razones pero añadiendo mi parte de razón – me gusta tu calor y… y… - ahora que el esta aquí, ahora que noto su peso en la cama, puedo sentir el cansancio: bostezo – me gustan tus besos.

- Gracias, supongo – responde riendo, haciendo que la cama tiemble debajo mi espalda – Estas cansada, Sakura. Debes dormir.

- Bien – murmuro mientras hago el gesto que él no se atreve a hacer, acercándome a él y situando mi cabeza en su pecho, mi brazo rodeando su cintura, mi pierna encima de las suyas como un pequeño koala asustado. – Me parece muy bien.

Vuelve a reírse mientras su brazo responde rápido y me aprieta más a su cuerpo.

- ¿Me cantarás está noche?

- Oh, dios. ¿Recuerdas eso? – Pregunta riendo aun más que antes, haciendo que ese sonido sea ya mi canción favorita, tapando su rostro con el brazo que no me tiene cojida – ¡Que vergüenza!

- A mi me gusto… - Shaoran me besa la cabeza, y ese simple movimiento hace que reaccione. Dónde estoy, con quién estoy y que estoy haciendo. Mi vida ha dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados des del día en que le conocí y… si hago balance, me doy cuenta que todo ha ido a mejor. - ¿Me das un beso de buenas noches, Shaoran?

- Claro, - dice otra vez riendo, ahora más ligeramente – tantos como quieras princesa.

Levanto mis ojos a los suyos y él posa sus labios en los míos, un beso suave pero húmedo. Tierno y, para mi gusto, corto.

- Nada más, princesa – me estremezco cuando me llama así – Tienes que descansar y yo no querré que lo hagas si te doy otro beso. Así que, buenas noches.

Suspiro, sus palabras susurradas en mi rostro me dejan anonadada. Quiero más, pero sé que no puedo responder ahora, mi cuerpo no lo aguantaría. Hoy no, pero…

- Shaoran…

- No hay más besos, bailarina. Aunque me duela.

- No es eso, - respondo riendo esta vez yo – mañana tengo una fiesta…

- Si, - dice esta vez serio – me ha quedado claro hoy…

- Ahà, - tengo que aguantarme la risa – pero sabes, tengo que ir sola… Y, me gustaría que… Que me acompañaras.

- ¿Me estas pidiendo una cita?

- Puede… Aunque puedes rechazarme.

- No, no, no, no… - dice zarandeándome un poco – Un trato es un trato. Ahora tenemos oficialmente una cita. Mañana era el padrino en una fiesta de compromiso… ¡Pero ya se apañaran! – una risita se escapa de mis labios.

Vuelvo a levantar los ojos y me esta mirando con esa expresión de niño orgulloso tan adorable. Quiero besarle, besarle hasta morirme… Pero no puedo más con mi alma. Él me besa la frente y me acaricia el pelo. Voy cayendo en la inconciencia, abandonándome no en los brazos de Morfeo, sino en los de mi dios personal, no sin antes oír:

- _Sing with me, sing for the year. Sing for the laughter and sing for the tear__… _(canta conmigo, canta para el año. Canta para las risas y canta para las lagrimas) _-_ y pienso que algún día, le cantaré yo a él.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.**

_Waiting your reviews! ;D_

PD* La canción vuelve a ser Dream On de Aerosmith, en el próximo capitulo pero otra canción mucho más importante! No os lo perdáis (anuncio televisivo).


	10. 8 La princesa

**_Disclaimer: _**_todos los personajes de Card Captor Sakura pertenece a las CLAMP (para nada me pertenecen a mi, solo los uso en mi humilde historeta). La letra de cancion que aparece hoy es de Paramore (aunque la he escrito de oído en partes)._

_¡Awfgrtsgtd! Hoy no voy a cortarme nada en escribiros, ¡porque llevo un capitulo el doble de largo que el anterior! Pero creo que primero debéis leerlo y al final haré un comentario the "things those far" xD. Espero que este os guste, es muy largo y tiene buenos momentos pero también es un capitulo un poco de transición entre el primer beso y... No adelanto acontecimientos todavia de chaps anteriores. Hoy puede que tengais muchas cosas que comentar despues y espero recibir muchos comentarios, reviews y preguntas. Muchas gracias por los del episodio anterior, sabéis que siempre respondo y que algunos me animan el dia y casi la semana, el mes y el año!_

_Besos de Jan... y ¡a leer!_

__**La princesa (Capítulo 8)**

SHAORAN POV

Cuando salgo esa preciosa mañana de la ducha, Sakura ya esta despierta y vestida. Recuerdo la tentación de besarla cuando he despertado, y como me ha costado convencerme de que lo mejor era dejarla dormir un poco más. No habrá dormido mucho más si ya anda vestida, yo salgo aun mojado y con mi toalla colgando de la cadera, pero ella ni me ve, lleva el teléfono en el oído, debe hablar con alguien…

- Lo sé y lo siento… - dice cuando oigo una voz gritar al otro lado, me dirijo al armario, Sakura sigue sin verme, sentada en medio de la cama, abrazando sus rodillas y mirando sus pies – De verdad, estoy bien… - más gritos al otro lado – No, no quería preocuparte… Pero… Si… No, no estoy en casa… - eso me llama la atención y, antes de llevarme la ropa al cuarto de baño para vestirme, me quedo mirando a esa hermosa bailarina, que hace pucheros mientras habla – ¿Y si sabes dónde estoy porque preguntas? – cuestiona entrando en furia… Cada vez tengo más curiosidad – No, me ha tratado bien… Sí, muy bien… - sonrío de oreja a oreja, esta hablando de mi y eso no quiero perdérmelo – Va a ser mi acompañante esta noche, ¿te importa? – los gritos llegan casi hasta mi oído y Sakura se aparta el teléfono como si le quemara, ¿a quién coño tiene que pedirle permiso para salir conmigo? Empiezo a ponerme nervioso y me acerco a la cama, la bailarina sigue sin notarme y empiezo a enfadarme, ¿quién puede abstraerle tanto? - ¿Qué? No, no me he acostado con él aun y tampoco te llamaré cuando lo haga, Daidouiji… - grita con las mejillas teñidas de rojo - No, no, corto. Nos vemos en casa.

El suspiro que desliza sus labios cuando cuelga el teléfono es uno de puro alivio. Voltea lentamente hacia el baño sin saber que yo estoy justo al otro lado de su mirada, me aguanto la risa. ¿Cómo puede ser tan despistada? Vuelve a suspirar y, finalmente voltea hacia mí. Le dedico una de mis sonrisas torcidas.

- Oh, – pronuncia al verme – Oh – repite mientras recorre mi cuerpo con su mirada. Mi mano sigue aguantando mi toalla encima de mis partes nobles, sus esmeraldas recorren cada centímetro de mi cuerpo y algo estalla dentro de mí atrapándome en ese momento – Ooh.

- Si no quieres llamar a Daidouji en pocos minutos, mejor dejas de morderte el labio – le espetó antes de besar casta pero violentamente sus labios y esconderme en el baño.

Mierda. Esta mujer me gusta, más que cualquier otra, pero si no sé comporta más no podré evitar actuar como un animal. Como la bestia que en realidad soy… _"No, no me he acostado con él aún…". _ Aún. Bonita palabra: aún. Aún. Bien, tiro la toalla al suelo y vuelvo a entrar en la ducha: necesito agua fría ahora mismo.

SAKURA POV

Mmmmh… Bien. No… Sí, bien... ¡Shaoran lo ha oído todo! ¿Lo ha oído todo? ¿Cuánto tiempo hacia que se había cerrado la ducha? Maldita sea, los chillidos de Tomoyo no me han dejado oírlo pero él si habrá oído… _Sí, Sakura, ha oído tu: "No, no me he acostado con él aun y tampoco te llamaré cuando lo haga, Daidouiji…" _Aún… Pero, no puedo haber dicho eso delante de él, ¿puedo? En realidad debería preocuparme simplemente por haberlo dicho… Parecía como si, pensaba que, podría interpretarse como…

- Houston, Houston, ¿tenemos un problema? – Sin darme cuenta, obviamente mientras andaba perdida en el universo de mis pensamientos por no sé cuantos años, Shaoran se ha vestido y ha salido del baño, aun bastante mojado… – Maldita sea, pequeña, ¿por donde anda tu cabeza?

- Tengo… - no, Sakura, ¡ahora no te sonrojes! – tengo que ir a casa, Tomoyo me espera.

- Lo suponía. – Dice serio – Nuestra burbuja no podía vivir para siempre…

Su sonrisa me descoloca, debería estar prohibido sonreír así cuando mis mejillas están ya rojas pero… Oh, su comentario de antes. _"Si no quieres llamar a Daidouji en pocos minutos, mejor dejas de morderte el labio", _eso no era una indirecta, eso era más que explicito. Él me desea, yo le deseo y esto va ha acabar en cama, donde yo ya estoy…

Me levanto con las mejillas aun más rojas que antes. Puede que hasta me maree con tanta sangre en la cabeza pero no puedo culparme, ¡soy una pobre chica virgen de diecinueve años! Dirijo mi vista al suelo mientras ando hacia la puerta. Shaoran me sigue también silencioso y me abre la puerta de su departamento. Salgo a las escaleras y me sonrojo buscando el ascensor.

- Tantas veces aquí y no conoces nada de este edificio, ¿verdad? – suelta como leyendo mi pensamiento. ¡Maldito sea! Me trata como a una niñita asustadiza… _ Que es lo que eres. _¡Hola! Conciencia, ¿de que parte estas? No puedo dejar que me va como una niña, soy una mujer. Soy Electra Heart…

- Shaoran… – le llamo mientras ríe de su propia broma, guiándome hacia el ascensor – ¡Shaoran!

- ¿Qué? – espeta mientras llama el ascensor.

- Ven – respondo sin dejar que sus gritos me intimiden, con voz de niña buena. Me mira y levanta una de sus cejas perfectas, sonriendo – Ven, por favor.

- ¿Qué? – repite con voz cansada, aunque esta vez si, acercándose a mi.

Espero que este justo delante de mi para llenar mis pulmones de valor y poner mis dos manos en sus dos mejillas. Veo por un mini-segundo su expresión de asombro, pero rápidamente me pongo de puntillas y beso sus labios. No, esta vez no lo quiero casto. Esta vez no lo quiero dulce. Muerdo su labio inferior mientras el responde a mi ataque pegando mi cuerpo a la pared y rompiendo cualquier barrera imaginaria entre nosotros, juntando nuestros cuerpos: perfectamente diseñados para eso. Él es el primero de profundizar el beso y yo no tengo deseos de quejarme, me aferro fuertemente a su cabello con una mano, recorro su torso con la otra… ¡Dios! Sigue besándome, tomándome, pegándome a él. Pero yo esta vez no me quedo atrás, lo quiero todo de él. Nunca he deseado un hombre más allá de su amor por mí, mi ego ha deseado a muchos hombres, pero nunca mi corazón… Mi cerebro empieza a reclamar este hombre y mi cuerpo sigue su dictado.

Nos separamos cuando el aire es ya escaso entre nosotros, pero no hay tregua. Rápidamente vuelve a ocupar mis labios y sigue tan violento como yo lo he iniciado. Sus manos entran en los bolsillos traseros de mis jeans y me acerca más a él, dejando que su poder se clave en mi estómago. Oh, dios. Todo se enciende en mí y levanto la mano que dibujaba en su pecho hasta su cuello para pegarlo más a mí, para que no exista distancia…

- Vas a matarme… - susurra contra mis labios, apaciguando nuestros besos pero sin cesar en ellos, lentamente conquistándome – Vas a llevarme al cielo…

- Preferiría mantenerte con vida… Queda mucho por hacer esta noche – sus ojos dorados se encienden con esa afirmación y vuelve a pegarme a él, a demostrarme que ya esta preparado. Como puedo, yo saco una de mis tarjetas de mi bolsillo y se la pongo entre los labios, mientras el me mira extrañado, pero sin sacar sus manos de mi trasero – Tomoyo se pondrá histérica si ahora nos ve juntos, ven a buscarme a esa dirección a las ocho.

Le doy un beso en la mejilla y escapo su agarre, colándome en el ascensor con mis bolsas y saludando con la mano cuando las puertas se cierran en sus morros. En sus morros calientes, rojos, hinchados… Y sonrientes.

Aún no se de dónde he sacado la valentía para eso pero ha sido… ¡Vaya! Estoy más caliente que un farolillo y esa misma afirmación hace que me parta de risa en el ascensor, y en el lujoso _hall _del edificio. Un hombre mayor y vestido como un "mayordomo" me abre la puerta con una sonrisa afable mientras observa como aun me río. _Vaya_, pienso, _Shaoran esta rodeado de abuelitos sonrientes que enamoran_. Me despido del hombre y entro en un taxi, preparándome para el interrogatorio Daidouji…

La princesa del reino me espera fuera del edificio, golpeando impacientemente su pie contra el suelo de Tokio… Creando un pequeño terremoto que noto en todos mis huesos. Espero gritos y reclamos pero lo que recibo es un gran abrazo. Aquí esta, en mis brazos: mi dulce y pequeña mejor amiga. Puedo notar sus dudas y preocupaciones solo con sus pequeñas manos tatuadas en mis omoplatos.

- ¡Eh, eh! – le digo apretándola más a mi - ¿Qué va mal?

- Voy a casarme… - susurra mientras le acaricio el pelo.

- Uff, ¡vaya novedad! – sonrío mientras procuro quitarle hierro al asunto…

Venia decidida a contarle todo a Tomoyo: a explicarle como mi corazón, por primera vez, parecía latir por si mismo. Sabía que Shaoran era el indicado, sabía que con él no podría resistirme a los placeres de la carne… Sabía que esta noche seria la indicada, pero también sabía que era la noche de mi mejor amiga.

- Vamos, Tomoyo. Subamos a casa y hablemos…

Tras un te caliente con galletas mí amiga empezó a relatarme sus dudas:

- Somos tan jóvenes Sakura… ¿Y si nos estamos equivocando?

- ¿Ha pasado algo en París? – pregunto yo pensando en la semana que han pasado juntos allí.

- No… - vacila – No, todo ha sido más que perfecto y eso… - busca la palabra correcta - me asusta.

- Explícate – le insisto intrigada.

- Eriol ahora es mi vida, lo es todo para mí y mis sentimientos son tan fuertes que tengo miedo. ¿Y si un día se agotan? ¿Y si un día despierto y no le quiero? ¿Y si es él quien deja de quererme a mí?

- Tomoyo, eso no ha pasado en los años que lleváis de relación, ¿porque tendría que pasar tras la boda?

- ¿Y si el matrimonio lo arruina todo? – mi amiga esta llegando a la histeria, la veo tan frágil, tan débil. Vuelvo a abrazarla y acaricio su cabello.

Tomoyo es tan bonita, siempre ha sido la más fuerte de las dos. Ha espantado siempre a mis fantasmas. Siempre ha estado allí para mí y ella, de todos los humanos, es mi persona. Mi vida y su vida han girado por años en la misma orbita: mi prima ha sido siempre mí mejor amiga. Por mucho que su relación con Eriol pudiera a veces separarnos físicamente, era imposible romper nuestros lazos. Y seguirá siéndolo, aunque ella sea una mujer casada.

- No pasada nada Tomoyo, estoy contigo. Llamaré a Eriol y cancelaremos la fiesta y la boda. Aún no lo habéis anunciado a todo el mundo, así que todo ira…

- ¡No! – grita, dándome la respuesta que buscaba – No, Sakura. No podemos cancelarlo todo…

- Claro que no, Tomoyo. No puedes cancelar la boda con el hombre de tu vida, porque eso seria una soberana tontería. No puedes escapar tu futuro o tu destino, ¡no puedes tener miedo! Quién me hubiera dicho a mí que Daidouji seria una cobarde… ¡Qué intentaría escapar!

- No intento escapar…

- Y si alguien te hubiera dicho cobarde frente a mí, créeme si te digo que le cerraría el pico. – Replico categórica - No eres una niña miedica, eres mi mejor amiga, mi prima, mi compañera… - suavizo mi tono, me están entrando ganas de llorar… - Tengo tantas esperanzas puestas en ti y en tu futuro. Eres bella, lista y una gran profesional. Como serás una gran esposa y dentro de años, probablemente bastantes, una buena madre. Tómate tu vida con calma Tomoyo, pero nunca dejes escapar las oportunidades…

Tomoyo también se hecha a llorar entre mis brazos, no se cuanto tiempo estamos así. Juntas y en silencio. Nadie ni nada podrá separarnos y ese simple hecho hace que la vida parezca más fácil y más llevadera…

- Gracias… - murmura al cabo de mucho rato.

- De nada – respondo yo en el mismo tono – Además, si te gusta más otro, siempre puedes divorciarte de ese idiota…

Toda la angustia contenida se torna en risa y ambas acabamos otra vez llorando de tanto reír. Poco a poco, vuelve _mi_ Tomoyo. Empieza a regañarse a si misma por habernos hecho llorar ya que nuestra cara estará ahora, según ella, toda roja. Saca todos los vestidos nuevos que ha traído de Francia y comienza el juego. Siempre he sido una muñeca en brazos de mi prima, y hoy no será una excepción. Tras probar mil cosas y reír mucho comemos con Rika i Chiharu. Tengo una larga charla con mi amiga Rika, sabía que se sentiría culpable por ocupar mi papel pero yo no siento nada de eso… He pasado algunos de los mejores momentos de mi vida gracias a esa estúpida enfermedad.

- Entonces, ¿me perdonas? – pregunta mientras me toma las manos, ambas sentadas encima de mi cama.

- No hay nada que perdonar, Rika…

- ¿Tampoco que trajera a Li? – pregunta esta vez sonrojada, pegándome a mi también ese color rojo.

- No, eso tampoco…

- Oh, ¡esta tan enamorado de ti! – exclama consiguiendo la atención de mis otras dos amigas, que me miran sonriendo.

- Nada de eso – replico mientras me levanto, - aunque si puede que le gusté un poco…

- ¡Rompecorazones! – grita mi amiga Chiharu.

- Welcome to the life of Electra heart! _(¡Bienvenidos a la vida del corazón de Electra!) _– chillan a la vez mis otras dos "amigas".

- ¿Quieres decir que esa etapa ha acabado? – pregunta Tomoyo.

- Oh, ¡venga! – Suplico – Esa vergonzosa etapa acabo hace mucho… - digo intentando enterrar mi oscuro pasado… Aunque haya usado esas fuerzas esta mañana.

- A mi me encantaba – dice Chiharu, mientras las otras dos víboras le dan la razón.

Suspiro y empiezo a cambiarme. Es un protocolo: después de un montón de bailes de instituto ya es protocolo que nos cambiemos todas juntas, en una misma habitación, mientras hablamos de chicos. Y de eso hoy tampoco me salvo, aunque por suerte solo tengo que decirles que Shaoran será mi acompañante, pues luego Tomoyo me saca del apuro relatándonos su romántico viaje a París. _La ciudad del amor…_ Que bonito seria compartir eso con alguien, que bonito vivir todas las dulces anécdotas que explica mi amiga…

A las siete y media ya han desaparecido Chiharu y Tomoyo, tras un breve saludo de Eriol y Takashi, para ir a ver que en el club todo este bien preparado. Sí, nosotros lo celebramos todo en _TRUTH,_ pues para algo tenemos como amigos los propietarios de uno de los clubs más famosos de Tokio.

- ¿A que hora viene Terada, Rika?

- Mi hombre aparecerá un poco antes de las ocho, ¿y el tuyo? – su posesivo _mi hombre_ seguido de _el tuyo_ hacen que me sonrojé a más no poder.

- Shaoran vendrá a las ocho…

Rika me sonríe dulcemente y deja el tema. Me alegro, si hubiera sido Tomoyo o Chiharu oiría comentarios hasta el día del juicio final... Decido darme los últimos retoques. Tomoyo, porque en realidad lo hace todo ella, ha decido vestirme hoy de negro. Un largo vestido ceñido a mi cuerpo con un escote marcado pero ligero, con unos delgados tirantes con diferentes tipos de pedrería que destacan por sus diferentes tonos de blanco. Es bellísimo, igual que el ligero collar que llevo. Una cadena con una minúscula gota transparente que cae justo en el pequeño hueco de mi garganta. Es un regalo de Toya y Yukito, a conjunto con los pendientes. Siempre decían que era una niña muy fuerte pero bastante llorona. Sonrió y observo mi rostro en el espejo, el moño alto y perfecto deja ver todas mis facciones, pecas y pestañas. Llevo poco maquillaje, pero suficiente para que Rika haya conseguido que se me destacaran todas las virtudes. Le estoy muy agradecida, siempre he querido estar guapa en las fiestas (soy una chica), pero hoy estoy especialmente nerviosa y obviamente, sé que es por él.

- ¡Sakura! – oigo que me llama mi amiga des de la cocina, - Mi chofer esta a bajo – dice con sorna - ¿estarás bien sola? – oigo como abre ya la puerta, sin casi esperar respuesta, y sonrío antes de responder, cuándo… – Oh, hola Li. Pasa, Sakura esta acabando de arreglarse, ahora sale. ¡Adiós!

Oh, no. Rika, ¿Qué has hecho? De golpe me pongo nerviosa, Shaoran esta aquí en mi apartamento y no hay nada ni nadie detrás de quien me pueda esconder. Esta mañana tenía mucho valor, pero no pensaba en como enfrentarlo después…

- ¿Te queda para mucho rato, princesa? – oigo que la voz proviene de la sala de estar y respiro hondo antes de ponerme los zapatos de tacón alto y contestar.

- No, ahora mismo salgo – _Oh, bien "_princesa",_ que voz menos ahogada y llena de nervios…_

Decido no mirarme por última vez en el espejo y salgo directamente a escena, encontrándome con la perfecta espalda de Shaoran Li dentro de un traje que, por lo que puedo observar a lo largo de sus fuertes piernas, le queda de lujo. El revoloteo de su cabello cuando se gira mi llama la atención, pero luego pierdo la conciencia por unos segundos mientras contemplo como el cuerpo de este hombre perfecciona los trajes de cualquier marca. Dior, Gucci, Roberto Cavalli… Todos lo querrían de modelo. Cuando alzo la vista a su hermoso rostro veo que él esta haciendo el mismo examen que yo, pero con una cara completamente seria. Oh, mierda, a mi me debe haber caído la baba… ¿No podría ser yo así de estoica?

- ¿Y bien? – pregunto por preguntar, sin saber que decir realmente.

- Lo siento princesa, ahora mismo no tengo palabras… - un estremecimiento me recorre la espina dorsal – No querría insultarte diciendo que simplemente estas preciosa porque estas mucho más que eso…

- Oh, ¡dios! – me pongo a reír sin remedio - ¿De que novela erótico-romántica has salido tu?

No se si son los nervios del momento o todo el azúcar que lleva esa frase pero me retuerzo de tanta risa que me entra y, aunque pienso que él me dejará plantada después de esto, ¡no puedo evitarlo!

- Señorita Kinomoto, - dice en tono solemne, aunque cuando le miro veo su sonrisa escondida – me esta usted ofendiendo.

- Lo siento, - pronuncio intentando calmar mis risotadas – lo siento de verás es que…

- Eres la mujer más increíble que he conocido – Shaoran me corta con esa frase, pero lo que realmente corta es mi respiración con la sonrisa que la acompaña. Una sonrisa que le ilumina el chocolate de sus ojos.

- Bésame – susurro sin poder evitarlo, esta vez completamente seria.

- Si hago eso no llegaremos nunca a la cena… - responde, ahora también serio.

- A la mierda la cena. – replico.

- A la mierda la cena – repite acercándose a mí y a mis labios…

- No, no, no, no. – me aparto antes de que llegue a mí y me hecho a reír, luce desconcertado – Somos los padrinos, debemos ponernos en marcha…

Shaoran me coge la mano y la besa, susurrando algo como "lo que usted diga, princesa", no obstante, yo intento no hacer caso a ninguno de los dos gestos: para no perder el control de mi misma. He tomado la decisión correcta. Tengo que asistir a la cena que mi mejor amiga da para celebrar que no tiene dudas sobre su matrimonio con mi mejor amigo, tengo además que dedicarles mi actuación… Me sonrojo al pensar en eso, esta tarde me he dado cuenta de tantas cosas que me hace ilusión poderles dedicar a todos ese pequeño momento que hoy me corresponde. Sonrío y sigo a Shaoran mientras él toma mi mano y me guía hacia su coche.

SHAORAN POV

Todavía con su mano en mi mano, guio a Sakura hasta mi Mercedes negro. Le abro la puerta como un caballero, con una sonrisa plasmada en mi rostro, una que no se si podre quitarme nunca... Ella pero, también ríe, supongo que de mi extraña felicidad… Mejor, todos felices. Mientras conduzco tenemos una pacífica conversación, me habla de sus amigos y los familiares de Tomoyo que estarán allí; yo le comento que de mi familia sólo estará Mei Ling, pues mi madre, hermanas, cuñados y sobrinos no podrán venir hasta el día de la boda. Ella me explica que su padre tampoco ha podido ir, un arqueólogo perdido en la felicidad de Egipto...

- Estará… Estará mi hermano. – dice con un tono más cauteloso, casi asustada. No borro mi sonrisa.

- ¿Tienes un hermano celoso, bailarina? – me mira con cara sorprendida, ojos bien abiertos – No olvides que tengo cuatro hermanas mayores y una pequeña prima, sé de que me hablas – la sonrisa vuelve a su rostro.

- Soló… - duda otra vez– No quiero que te meta en problemas...

- Sé cuidarme, ¿vale? – le respondo en un tono más suave, aunque añado firme: – No me importaría empezar una guerra por ti, pequeña Helena…

Miles de muertos por la belleza de una mujer… Nunca había entendido la desgracia de Troya, hasta que conocí a Sakura. Con sorna veo como sus ojos se abren completamente y sus mejillas se tornan a un precioso rojo fuego. Aparco y salgo del coche tranquilamente, dejando que se recupere de mi cumplido y encaminándome a abrirle la puerta. Por alguna extraña razón, que Sakura no parezca acostumbrada a los piropos, me agrada y desagrada por partes iguales. Me alegro de ser el único que le diga este tipo de cosas, pero no entiendo a los hombres: si de verdad nadie le ha dicho antes lo bonita que es, no me quiero considerar yo de esa especie… Meneo esos pensamientos de la cabeza cuando ella agarra dulcemente mi brazo y me sonríe.

En la puerta de _Truth _un tipo de seguridad comprueba la identidad de los invitados, aunque yo no recuerdo tener ninguna invitación que entregar… Entonces diviso a su lado al amigo de Eriol y propietario del bar, Takashi Yamazaki. He estado en algunas ocasiones con él después de mi visita a su local. Eriol, él y yo nos reunimos para hacer deporte o jugar a la Xbox. No podría caerme mejor. Nos hace señas a la bailarina y a mí para que nos acerquemos.

- Shaoran Li y Sakura Kinomoto – le dice al tipo con la lista, que sólo asiente – Sakura, estás preciosa – ella le abraza tiñendo un poco sus mejillas de rojo, parece que no es que no reciba cumplidos, sino que siempre reacciona así… Me molestaré por eso más tarde, Takashi me estrecha la mano – Señor Li, que placer verle por aquí – sonríe, sé que recordando la última victoria que obtuvo en la consola, yo le aprieto más la mano hasta que se queja – Vale, vale Shaoran, tu ganas – dice feliz - Pasad, aun a finales de marzo hace frio este año. Estáis en la mesa dieciséis conmigo.

Yamazaki es de esa gente que nunca borra la sonrisa de su cara, así que cuando nos empuja dentro solo puede ensancharla más. Ya dentro ayudo a _mi chica_ a quitarse la chaqueta, estoy a punto de comentarle alguna cosa trivial cuando ambos nos giramos al oír su nombre. Un hombre de pequeña estatura y delgado se nos acerca, tiene el pelo y los ojos del mismo gris suave, aunque esconde estos últimos tras unas grandes gafas negras. Nos regala a ambos una sonrisa afable… Que yo no puedo devolverle mientras Sakura le salta encima y le abraza.

- ¡Yukito! Que feliz estoy de que estés aquí – dice ella pegada a su cuello, yo creo que no estoy nada feliz con eso, mi ceño fruncido me abala – No sabes cuanto te he echado de menos.

- Pequeña, si ya eres toda una mujer – dice el otro separándola cuidadosamente de su abrazo y observándola de arriba a bajo – Estas preciosa.

Ante ese comentario algo se despierta dentro de mí. Algo golpea mi estomago y sé que esta vez no es como las demás, no es una chica sin importancia, no puedo conseguir otra como ella en la misma noche y hacerle el favor a un colega de mi sexo de pasarle a otra. Esta noche esa es _mi_ mujer y no tengo ninguna intención de compartirla. Me acercó a Sakura y le abrazo la cintura, estoy tan serio que debo mantener mi compostura cuando ella hace un adorable pequeño salto ante mi repentino movimiento.

- Oh, Yukito Tsukishiro este es mi… - la bailarina se detiene unos instantes – amigo… y acompañante, eh… Shaoran Li.

Ambos la miramos a ella, Sakura esta más roja que nunca, creo que podría incendiar el local en cualquier momento y tengo que poner todo mi esfuerzo por no reírme de ella cuando lo esta pasando verdaderamente mal.

- Yukito – digo con voz firme mientras le estrecho la mano. Sakura a "intentado" definir nuestra relación, mas no me ha explicado a mi quién es este sujeto. Por su apariencia solo sé que no es su hermano, o al menos no de sangre.

- ¡Quita tus sucias manos de mi hermana, mocoso! – un hombre ligeramente más alto que yo se acerca a mi gruñendo, no me muevo – He dicho que quites tus asquerosas manos, tío...

Y ahí esta: el hermano celoso de Sakura. Muchas mujeres lo podrían considerar un hombre atractivo, alto y fuerte, de cabello negro y ojos castaños no se parece mucho a Sakura en sus facciones, pero si tiene un aire que me recuerda mucho a ella. No cuesta mucho ver que son hermanos. Vuelvo a mirarme al tal Yukito, que me sonríe como disculpándose, mientras ignoro al hermano de Sakura. La bailarina casi tiembla entre mis brazos.

- Touya, quiero presentarte a mi amigo Shaoran Li – dice esta vez con determinación. Él despega su escrutadora mirada de mi cara y observa a su hermana – Le he dado todo el permiso del mundo para poner sus sucias manos encima de mí.

Las reacciones son variopintas. Mi mandíbula cae ligeramente ante la sorpresa, pero rápidamente es sustituida por una gran sonrisa. La mandíbula de Touya Kinomoto sin embargo, toca literalmente al suelo. Una sonrisa conciliadora aparece en la cara de Tskushiro, que esta agarrando ya a su amigo para que no intente destrozarme la cara.

- Shaoran Li, usted debe formar parte de la gran empresa Li, ¿me equivoco? – Desvía el tema el señor Tsukishiro, cada vez me cae mejor – Soy el abogado de alguna de sus sucursales… ¿Me acompaña dentro?

Quiere alejarme de la línea de fuego y dejar un momento a solas para los hermanos. Me apunto a la idea tras darle una última mirada a Sakura, que me responde con una preciosa sonrisa. Bien, a ella no le hará daño.

- Llámame Shaoran, por favor – digo mientras le señalo a Tsukishiro el camino hacia la sala de fiesta. Al final, me ha caído bien.

SAKURA POV

- Hola hermano… - suelto con el mejor tono conciliador que pude encontrar - ¿Cómo estás?

- ¿Quién es? – el educado de mi hermano siempre responde las preguntas con más preguntas... Decido no cabrearle.

- Shaoran Li, el padrino de Eriol y su primo.

- Que sea el padrino no quiere decir que la dama de honor tenga que liarse con él, lo sabes.

- Si, lo sé – un largo suspiro escapa sus labios – Me gusta.

- Me lo suponía.

- Es un buen chico…

- También suponía que dirías eso – no parece enfadado, pero eso no baja mi guardia. Touya puede ser de lo peor cuando el tema de chicos aparece relacionado conmigo, aunque no le culpo. Me han hecho daño otras veces…

- Me gusta – repito como un mantra, esperando que él añada algo más.

- Bien – dice antes de sorprenderme con un abrazo de oso que casi me descoloca los huesos, pero que sobretodo me descoloca el corazón.

Hoy parece el día en que me rencontraré con mis mejores relaciones, quizá el día en que empezaré una nueva…

- ¿Cómo van los papeles? – le preguntó aun sabiendo que es un tema delicado.

- Bien – sonríe genuinamente – Avanzan a buen paso, cada vez estamos mas cerca.

Le cojo la mano mientras andamos hacia las mesas. Touya y Yukito llevan un par de años intentando adoptar y, por primera vez, parece que las cosas empiezan a tener un buen ritmo definido. Nos acercamos cada uno a nuestra pareja y, sin decir nada más, Yukito se despide de Shaoran con un movimiento de cabeza y se lleva a Touya a su mesa. Les regalo una sonrisa a ambos y me dejo llevar a nuestra mesa por Shaoran.

Parece que después de decirle que iba acompañada, Tomoyo nos ha reubicado para que estemos en la misma mesa con todos mis amigos y, para mi sorpresa, una de muy grata, ha decidido poner también a Mei a nuestro lado.

- Pensaba que tenía que irme con los estirados primos Hiraguizawa… Nakuru me cae bien, pero puede llegar a ser tan pesada ¡Por dios! – se queja mientras me aleja de Shaoran y me sienta a su lado, dejando a su primo un poco mosqueado. Le guiño un ojo y parece volver a sonreír…

Escucho a Mei y sus locas aventuras con mucha diversión, aún no he podido saludar a la pareja del día pero si tengo a mi alrededor a mis mejores amigos. Presento los primos Li a mis compañeros de toda la vida: Takashi Yamazaki y Chiharu Mihara, a quienes ya conocían, Rika Sasaki y Yoshiyuki Terada (nuestro antiguo profesor en secundaria pero ahora novio de mi amiga) y Naoko Yanagisawa y su novia Kasumi Dazai (otra amante del terror y los zombies).

Me doy cuenta entonces de que hasta hoy yo he sido siempre la única sin pareja. Bueno, yo no era la única soltera... Éramos yo y mi exnovio Ryuu, quien seguía siendo parte de nuestra pequeña pandilla. Quería preguntar dónde estaba, por simple curiosidad, pero tampoco quería sacar mi pasado a relucir en una noche que era para mi una especial, una para el futuro. Me giro hacia Shaoran, habla tranquilamente de negocios con Terada pero, de alguna manera se percata de mi insistente mirada y alarga su mano por debajo de la mesa para encontrar la mía y apretarla suavemente. Me quedo petrificada. ¿Cómo puede salirle todo tan natural entre nosotros? Mi corazón empieza una carrera, a mil doscientos dos por hora, y creo que mis mejillas vuelven a su ya tan acostumbrado rojo. Me siento afortunada, cómo menos, y ligeramente preocupada de que su tan _acostumbrado_ carácter hacia esa clase de demostraciones (tan tiernas) se deban a su larga experiencia en vez de a mí. ¿Cuan larga podía ser? _Con un hombre así de guapo, entre inmensa y eterna…_

Gracias, conciencia.

Cenamos entre risas y viejos recuerdos. Nos hacen una visita exprés los futuros novios y yo casi lloro con el simple "Gracias" que me susurra Eriol en la oreja, cómo si yo hubiera dicho o hecho algo para ese amor que el mismo amor no pudiera hacer. Después del tierno abrazo y beso de Tomoyo se algo seguro: esta noche, voy a llorar como una estúpida que ha leído demasiadas veces a Jane Austen.

Hablo "en secreto" con ella, mi mejor amiga. Ha dado por supuesto que en mi estado de "reposo" no podría actuar, no obstante se le ilumina la cara cuando le digo que tengo algo especial pensado y le pido permiso para hablar con la banda de rock tras la cena. La alegría de Tomoyo tras mis nuevas se me contagia muy fácilmente. Sonrisas y más sonrisas hasta que llega mi momento de verdad, que aunque un poco nerviosa, también me tiene ansiosa. Me disculpo con Shaoran y mis amigos, todos lucen un poco desconcertados por mi repentina marcha "al baño", pero al final puedo escabullirme sola…

SHAORAN POV

Sakura ha desaparecido hará ahora ya más de diez minutos, y yo me estoy poniendo nervioso. Mei intenta tranquilizarme y estoy a punto de enviarla en busca de Sakura, o ir yo mismo, cuando aparece la banda nuevamente en el escenario. ¿Se habían ido? Bien, primera noticia. Ni me había dado cuenta… El escenario en que vi a mi bailarina deshacerse en manos de otros hombres en una escena de _Mouline Rouge_ vuelve a acogerla… ¿Cómo? ¿Qué hace Sakura ahí? No puede volver a actuar. No. No todavía, está débil. Intento levantarme en vano, Mei me agarra y me mantiene en mi sitio.

- Puede que solo quiera dar un brindis… - me susurra adivinando mis preocupaciones, pues ya le he contando a mi prima todas mis aventuras con la pequeña Kinomoto.

- Perdonad… Hola – la princesa del escenario intenta no sonrojarse peligrosamente mientras llama la atención del público des del micrófono personal – Siento interrumpir vuestras conversaciones, para aquellos que no me conozcáis soy Sakura Kinomoto, la dama de honor. – se oyeron gritos de felicidad y aplausos, la mayoría provenientes de mi mesa – Soy bailarina "profesional" – dice ejemplificando las comillas con los dedos y arrancando a todo el mundo una sonrisa – y tenia preparado un número con el que honrar a mi querida futura novia… Pero he estado enferma – se oye un "oooh" por toda la sala – Oh, tranquilos, he estado en muy buenas manos… - su sonrisa en ese momento se dirige a mi y puedo decir sin ningún problema que en ese momento me siento más afortunado que nunca, y eso es mucho para el hijo de un clan tan rico – Hoy he tenido una conversación de amiga a amiga, bueno, de hermana a hermana, con Tomoyo y, en parte gracias a un amigo, - su mirada vuelve a dirigirse a mi, pero solo un microsegundo, antes de volver a la pareja de la noche – he empezado a comprender palabras que antes no podía entender… ¿Habéis oído nunca _The only exception_ de Paramore?

La sala se revoluciona con un claro _Síííííí_ de muchas mujeres y algunos hombres emocionados, miro a Mei y creo que va a llorar de la emoción, responde a mi mirada inquisitiva:

- Es una canción de amor preciosa, sobre una chica que no se atreve a amar pero que encuentra la excepción: el hombre de su vida… - me explica antes de que Sakura vuelva a hablar…

- Bien, - dice la bailarina – porque esta es otra canción menos conocida…

Unos acordes inundan el escenario y las luces de la sala se apagan, dejando como único ángel en escena a Sakura, pura belleza en su largo vestido negro. Suelta con un ligero movimiento su cabello, antes encerrado en un perfecto moño y sonríe a todo el público. Se ve a la vez más niña y más mujer que nunca. No parece dudar cuando empieza con las primeras palabras…

I don't mean to run, but every time you come around I feel more alive than ever... _(No pretendo huir, pero cada vez que te acercas a mi me siento más viva que nunca...)_

Su voz acaba con cualquier susurro que antes pudiera estar volando en la sala. Todo el mundo dedica su atención a la preciosa, en sus pequeños errores y matices, voz de Sakura Kinomoto. Es simplemente hechizante…

And I guess it's too much, maybe we're too young and I don't even know what's real, but I know I've never wanted anything so bad... _(Y supongo que puede ser demasiado, quizá seamos demasiado jóvenes y ni siquiera sepamos que es real, pero sé que nunca he deseado nada tanto como ahora…)_

Demasiado jóvenes… Una dulce y pequeña chica de diecinueve años, un temerario chico de veinte. Nunca se es demasiado joven para enamorarse, ¿verdad? Tomoyo y Eriol, Yamazaki y Chiharu… Simplemente hay que querer de verdad algo.

I've never wanted anyone so bad... _(Nunca he deseado a nadie tanto como ahora…)_

Querer a alguien de verdad… ¿Sentirá mi bailarina eso? ¿Por mi? Mi corazón me dice que no podría soportar que lo sintiera por nadie más, que solo deseo sus sonrisas para mí, sus abrazos, sus besos… Que todo lo que deseo es sus_ buenas noches_ y sus _buenos_ _días_, siempre, cada día.

Me dedica una preciosa sonrisa, a mí, solo a mí…

If I let you love me, be the one adored… Would you go all the way? Be the one I'm looking for? If I let you love me, be the one adored… Would you go all the way? Be the one I'm looking for. _(Si te dejo amarme, ser el único a quien yo adore… ¿Seguirás conmigo todo el camino? ¿Serás aquel que estoy buscando? Si te dejo amarme, ser aquel a quien yo adore… ¿Seguirás conmigo todo el camino? Sé aquel que estoy buscando.)_

¿Seria capaz de todo, por ella? Empezaría una guerra como Paris, pero no huiría de la batalla como él, sino que seria un héroe luchador como Héctor. Deseo ser aquel de quién habla, deseo darle también a ella mi confianza y soy consciente que deseo cosas que nunca en mi vida me había planteado. Pero tiene razón, somos tan jóvenes… ¿Estoy yendo demasiado rápido?

Help me come back down… I'm high above the clouds; you know I'm suffocating… But I blame this town... _(Ayúdame a bajar… Estoy por encima de las nubes; sabes que me acaloro… Aunque culpe a este lugar…)_

No, uno puede intentar engañarse a si mismo, pero no lo conseguirá. De nada servirá querer o desear una vida de desenfreno si tal comedido nos hace perder la única felicidad que podrá experimentar nuestra vida. Ya no me interesa nada que no sea probar si entre nosotros existe eso de verdad, esa terrorífica palabra…

Why do I deny the things that burn inside? Down deep I'm barely breathing, but you just see a smile… _(¿Y por qué sigo negando las cosas que me queman en el interior? Dentro de mí casi ni puedo respirar, pero a ti solo te dejo ver mi sonrisa…)_

No lo niega, y eso hace que el golpeteo de mi corazón casi me deje sordo: casi. Su voz parece un bálsamo que lo cura todo, no sé si de verdad la canción es para los novios o va para terceras personas. "Un amigo", ha dicho antes. _Oh, Sakura, lo último que deseo ser de ti es tu amigo…_

And I don't wanna let this go… Really I just want to know: _(Y no quiero que esto se nos escape… De verdad, solo quiero saber: ). _If I let you love me, be the one adored… Would you go all the way? Be the one I'm looking for? If I let you love me, be the one adored… Would you go all the way? Be the one I'm looking for. _(Si te dejo amarme, ser el único a quien yo adore… ¿Seguirás conmigo todo el camino? ¿Serás aquel que estoy buscando? Si te dejo amarme, ser aquel a quien yo adore… ¿Seguirás conmigo todo el camino? Sé aquel que estoy buscando.)_

If I let you love me, be the one adored… Would you go all the way? Be the one I'm looking for? If I let you love me, be the one adored… Would you go all the way? Be the one I'm looking for. _(Si te dejo amarme, ser el único a quien yo adore… ¿Seguirás conmigo todo el camino? Sé aquel que estoy buscando. Si te dejo amarme, ser aquel a quien yo adore… ¿Seguirás conmigo todo el camino? Sé aquel que estoy buscando.)_

Antes de acabar la canción se cruzan nuestras miradas. Se cruzan para no separarse hasta que los músicos acaban, hasta que la melodiosa voz de sus cuerdas vocales cesa, hasta que todo el mundo empieza a aplaudir de pie y ella, en un infantil movimiento, se sobresalta… Y con una sola mirada logro entenderlo todo, logro saber lo que ya creía pero nunca me hubiera atrevido a decir en voz alta, por miedo a despertar del sueño.

Esta era la noche, nuestra noche. Esta era la noche de la verdad o la mentira, la noche en que sabríamos si había un mañana para nosotros. Si había un nosotros…

Tras la gran actuación y las lágrimas de casi todas las mujeres y bastantes hombres de la sala, los futuros novios inician el baile. Muchas de las parejas se les unen rápidamente, entre ellas todas las de mi mesa. Pienso primero que tendré la compañía de mi prima, pero se fuga tan rápido como puede divisar a un europeo que le haga el peso… Me quede solo, de pie delante las parejas bailando, esperando mi propia bailarina.

- Aquí estas, – oigo una voz femenina tras de mi – me ha parecido verte antes. Estás guapísimo, pero ya sabes eso. – la sonrisa de Linda puede romper su cara, deslumbraba tal y como hace su cuerpo.

- Linda Clow, hace mucho tiempo – besa cada una de mis mejillas de forma casi babosa, me siento casi… Sucio. Esa belleza europea, una joven prima de Eriol por su lado inglés, con quien había pasado más de una noche a mis diecisiete o dieciocho años… Los años la habían echo más mujer, más guapa, pero también más corriente a mis ojos. Alta y rubia, exuberantes curvas y labios prominentes. No recordaba ni de que color eran sus ojos, no lo se tampoco ahora – ¿Vienes a disfrutar de la boda de tu primo? ¿Has conocido ya a Tomoyo? – digo haciendo las preguntas de cortesía, pura y llana cortesía.

- Sí, bueno… Esta bien – dice sin darle importancia – Aunque también pensé que podría recordar viejos tiempos…

- Espero entonces que lo pases bien – algo en mi mente dice "huye, huye, huye", pero mis piernas no son tan rápidas como quisiera.

Linda se abraza a mi costado y vuelve a besarme la mejilla. Entiendo entonces que se ha pasado con el vino y el champán, más cuando vuelve a intentar besarme, ahora en la boca, frente a toda la pista de baile y además sin atinar (gracias a mis rápidos movimientos). Empiezo a buscar a Eriol con la mirada, esperando que me la saque de encima, pero lo que puedo ver es otra cosa. Mis ojos se cruzan con las llameantes esmeraldas que finalmente rehúyen de mí, escapando su propietaria por la puerta delantera de _Truth._

_- _Mierda – escapa mis labios antes que pueda importarme dónde o con quién estoy. Aparto a Linda de un golpe y echo a correr hacia la puerta, tras _mi_ princesa. _Cenicienta, hoy no escaparás del cuento…_

Me lleva un rato esquivar varias personas, no me ha dado tiempo tampoco a pensar en despedirme de nadie o recoger nada, aunque ni se si tenia algo que recoger… Ya fuera, hago un repaso de la zona de parquin hasta verla andando rápidamente, pero con dificultad encima de esos tacones, hacia una calle más principal. Supongo que espera poder coger un taxi.

_No, princesa. Hoy no te irás con otro hombre, aunque sea un taxista. _

- Detente, Sakura – le pido ya detrás de ella.

- Oh, Li… - responde, como si se acabará de percatar de mi presencia, como si yo simplemente fuera _Li_ – Siento no haberme despedido, voy a casa… Estoy cansada.

- Bien, - decido ignorar su huida – entonces te llevaré a casa…

- Oh, no. No quiero ser una molestia… Estorbar entre tu y quien sea – su tono es cada vez más amenazador, aun no me ha mirado ni una sola vez y, andando cada vez más rápido si se cansara de verdad muy pronto.

- Eres una cría – y por fin, mi estado, consigue que se detenga y se gire con un "¿Perdona?" – Eres una cría. Has visto que una mujer me abrazaba y te has escapada corriendo. ¿Tienes miedo? Bien, porque yo también, pero no soy cobarde, ¡no me escapo! Llevas semanas jugando al gato y al ratón. Yo le hubiera roto la cara a otro que te tocara. No soy policía ni pretendo serlo como para perseguirte, ¿quieres irte a casa y no saber nada nunca más de mí? Me da igual, dejaré de buscarte, pero ahora deja que te lleve a tu maldita casa – se le humedecen los ojos y me mira con recelo, bajo el tono – Sakura, princesa, no soy un caballero. No sé serlo, no soy pasivo o tranquilo… y aunque contigo siempre he parecido calmado, por dentro soy una bestia. Me equivoque, no debería haberte presionado ni ir detrás de ti. Aún eres una niña… – esas palabras me dolían más que cualquier otra cosa, por ser mentira algunas, por miedo a que fueran verdad otras – Pero no vuelvas sola a casa, no hoy. Deja que te lleve, te lo suplico.

- ¡Idiota! – me grita – Idiota, arrogante, engreído, estúpido, imbécil – Sakura corta el poco espacio entre nosotros y me golpea el pecho, no tiene suficiente fuerza para que me duela y tampoco sé como responder a sus insultos - ¿Quién demonios es ahora el cobarde, idiota? - y mientras se acerca más a mi, mientras junta nuestros labios, entiendo que la bailarina tampoco esta hecha de porcelana, que tampoco puedo mantenerla entre almidones de azúcar…

_Why do I deny the things that burn inside? Down deep I'm barely breathing, but you just see a smile…_

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Comentario de la autora: **

Espero que con este gran final hayais entendido el título "La princesa", parece que Sakura es más de lo que parece y... ¿Que es una _Electra heart_? Puede que la pequeña Kinomoto no haya sido siempre tan buena, aparece por primera vez un exnovio: Ryuu. Aunque no esta en persona, gracias a dios (Shaoran el rompecaras...). Por otra parte en este capítulo me ha gustado ahondar (un poquito poquito) en las relaciones más importantes de Sakura hasta ahora: su prima y su hermano. Tomoyo es un carácter al que quiero y adoro, cómo Touya, y necesitaban su hueco en el corazón de Sakura. Cómo el hueco de Naoko... La siempre soltera ha encontrado ¡novia! Siempre pensé que eso le pegaba más así que he buscado el nombre japonés para niebla y he decidido emparejarla, porque ya sabéis como le gustan el misterio y el terror. Pero no quiero comentarlo todo sola...

Oh, la canción es "Adore" de el grupo americano Paramore (al que recomiendo fervientemente y os cuento que sacán nuevo CD en Abril). ¿Que os ha parecido dentro de nuestra historia? Si no la habéis escuchado antes os recomiendo releer ese trozo con la canción puesta (pero es una recomendación)

Opinad sobre todo lo que queráis y aprovechad los reviews si tenéis dudas o sugerencias, ya sabéis que bien recibidas son :D

Besos,

**Jan.**


	11. 9 El momento

**_Disclaimer: _**_todos los personajes de Card Captor Sakura pertenece a las CLAMP (para nada me pertenecen a mi, solo los uso en mi humilde historeta)._

**El momento (Capítulo 9)**

SAKURA POV

Yo sólo había rozado sus labios cuando la necesidad de que no se alejará de mí, de que nunca dejará de buscarme, me ha embargado. Pero nada es simple con Shaoran Li y pronto él tiene dominados mis labios, mi lengua, mis sueños y mi alma. Tiene una capacidad en eso de besar que pienso que podrían crearle un premio único y especial. Como el Nobel al Mejor _Besador_ del Mundo. Ahora una de sus manos reposa en mi nuca, acercándome peligrosamente a él, mientras la otra acaricia mi espalda y ahuyenta el frío de esa noche de marzo. ¡Já! En mi vida había tenido más calor. Se aleja de mis labios y empieza un tortuoso camino de besos por mi mejilla, húmedos besos por mi cuello… Mis manos alborotan su achocolatado cabello, intentando retenerlo para siempre, él me atrae todavía más a su cuerpo con su mano en mi espalda baja y yo puedo notar y admirar su palpitante excitación.

Ay. Dios. Mío. Nunca en mi vida había sentido tanto deseó que pudiera nublarme la mente. Dejo caer mi cabeza hacia atrás para facilitar su acceso a mi escote mientras pequeños gemidos escapan de mis labios entreabiertos. Sus dos manos se remueven por mi cuerpo hasta procurarme deliciosas cosquillas en mis nalgas, mientras él me agarra fuertemente y me acerca más a su erección. Siento un torbellino de calor en mi cuerpo, y aunque no me sorprende que se arremoline en mis mejillas sí me es nuevo que humedezca mi entrepierna. Oh. No creo que sea una mujer extraña o completamente diferente, pero por muchos hombres que habían intentado sacar de mí esta reacción… Shaoran es el primero en conseguirlo.

- Shao- Shaoran – El susurro escapa mis labios sin que pueda o quiera detenerlo. Su nombre me sabe a gloria por el tratamiento que él está dando ahora con su boca a mi pecho izquierdo, todavía con mi vestido puesto puedo sentir la sensualidad del acto.

Alza la cabeza tras mi susurro y vuelve a poseer mis labios, devora todo lo que hay en mí, su lengua lucha con la mía pero no puedo seguir el frenético ritmo que lleva. Cuando el aire nos apremia nos separamos un milímetro.

- Quiero tenerte… Ahora – su voz ronca y entrecortada, su suspiro escapando entre sus dientes, consiguen que me moje todavía más. Estoy perdida, pues nunca había sentido tanto deseo, y quizá nunca había estado tan asustada…

- Shaoran… - murmuro contra sus labios, que me roban pequeños pero frenéticos besos - Shaoran yo…

- Vamos a mi apartamento, rápido – me interrumpe pasando velozmente sus manos de mis nalgas a mi pechos, apretándolos con fuerza y obteniendo de mi un grito de sorpresa y placer – antes que te tome aquí mismo sin ningún remordimiento…

Shaoran vuelve a cerrar sus labios en mi vestido, en mi pezón derecho para ser exactos, sin hacer mínimo caso a sus propios consejos. Intento separarlo de mi cuerpo y, cuando con mucho esfuerzo lo consigo veo sus ojos llameantes y oscurecidos, pero también su mueca sorprendida por mi acto.

- Tu apartamento… - consigo mascullar al fin – Rápido…

Su respuesta es un gruñido. Sin que yo lo pueda esperar levanta mi cuerpo como si fuera una pluma y en menos de un minuto me veo sentada en su Mercedes negro. Shaoran tarda un poco a entrar y cuando lo hace… Oh. Su mirada. Su maldita mirada moja-bragas. Y sí, esa no es la expresión más dulce o tierna que he inventado nunca, sin embargo es la más sincera.

- Quieta… - dice como si hablará con un niño pequeño, mientras se acomoda en su asiento – Quieta y callada… Todo el viaje.

- ¿Qué…?

- Sakura, no quiero tener un accidente… Y estoy tan… Necesitado, ahora mismo, que se me nubla la mente – Oh. Eso me calienta todavía más, está hirviendo por mí y bueno, yo por él.

Cuando enciende el motor salimos disparados. Que velocidad puede llegar a tomar ese coche… Yo hago lo que me ha dicho, dócilmente. Calladita y quieta tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para admirar las masculinas facciones de mi acompañante. Sus mechones descolocados por mis manos, ese color castaño tan adorable que se reproduce en sus ojos ahora que esta excitado, miel de normal, oro cuando está especialmente tranquilo o alegre… Sus pobladas cejas con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Larga y atractiva nariz, mejillas suaves de recién afeitado… Sus labios, tan masculinos, tan rojos por nuestros recientes besos. Mi respiración se ralentiza mientras sigo mirándolo, también mi excitación que, sin desaparecer, se calma. El problema es que con esa calma llega la tempestad. Shaoran es un hombre experimentado, necesitado, que desea fervientemente tener relaciones conmigo… Sin suponer que yo soy una niña sin experiencia alguna, que no comprende del todo su necesidad y a quien le aterra no estar a la altura de esas relaciones.

Dejo de mirarle cuando veo que entramos en un parquin privado. Muerdo mi labio inferior con nerviosismo y cierro los ojos fuertemente. _Estas preparada, Sakura, estas preparada, estas… _Una risa perfecta y masculina rompe mis pensamientos. _ á _, susurra mi mente tras oír esa perfecta melodía.

- Lo siento… - susurra entonces Shaoran sin que yo pueda comprender nada, abro mis ojos en sorpresa y le miro – Creo que acabo de comportarme como un neandertal – dice como si hablara consigo mismo, acariciando dulcemente mi mejilla.

- No… En realidad… - no sé qué responder a eso por lo que tras unos cuantos intentos decido simplemente callar.

- ¿Quieres que subamos? – pregunta sin abandonar su mirada mis ojos, sin cesar en su prometedora caricia.

Me tranquiliza su ahora patente control, asiento sin decir nada y en un momento le tengo abriendo mi puerta y alargándome su mano. Me sonrojo y le acompaño hasta el ascensor todavía con mi mano encarcelada en la suya. Instintivamente pasea su pulgar por mi sensible piel y no puedo evitar un estremecimiento.

- Vamos – dice cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren delante de nosotros.

- Si – respondo sin pensar, más los pies no me responden y él se para conmigo, se gira hacia mí y levanta una ceja en mi dirección – No… Yo no… - las palabras no quieren salir de mis labios.

- Sakura… – cierro los ojos ante la caricia de su voz, mas me estremezco con la verdadera caricia de sus dedos en mi mejilla – Siento haber sido tan agresivo antes, princesa. No voy a negarte que, ahora mismo, estoy muy necesitado de ti - suelta una risotada muy masculina, pero segundos después se pone completamente serio para acabar diciendo: - pero no tenemos prisa. Podemos parar ahora si lo deseas…

- No, no quiero detenerme pero… – dije con la voz pequeña, enternecida por sus palabras. – Estoy un poco asustada, Shaoran.

SHAORAN POV

- Estoy un poco asustada, Shaoran…

Los amplios ojos de Sakura destellaban por el miedo y la pasión. Estaba asustada, ¿pero de qué? ¿Me tenía miedo a mí? ¿A mí comportamiento? ¿A sus sentimientos? Las preguntas se arremolinaban en mi cabeza y esta estaba a punto de estallar. ¿A qué le temes, Sakura? Me da un ligero apretón en la mano para despertarme de mis pensamientos. Es tan bonita que no puedo evitar besarla, lenta y tranquilamente, sintiendo como se deshace en mis brazos. No me tiene miedo a mí, ni a mis sentimientos, no me evita ni me esquiva. Me acerca más a ella con un movimiento torpe de sus manos en mis hombros y entonces lo entiendo todo. Sakura es una joven de diecinueve años sin experiencia alguna. Probablemente sea virgen.

- ¿Todavía quieres subir? – pregunto contra sus labios, acariciando cariñosamente su espalda y su mejilla.

- Sí, estoy segura.

Y aunque primero hubiera dicho que era imposible, el brillo de sus ojos se acentúa con esas últimas palabras. Sakura es virgen, lo acaba de admitir en una conversación sin palabras. Subimos en silencio al ascensor e intento utilizar la distancia hasta mi piso por analizar mis sentimientos respecto a eso. Voy a ser su primer hombre, y dios mío, no entiendo ni yo orque, deseo ser el último. Nunca me había acostado con una virgen antes, ni lo había deseado. Prefería que vinieran entrenadas de casa, pero ahora es diferente. Con ella es todo completamente diferente, siento que quiero ser cada nueva experiencia para ella, como ella lo está siendo para mí. Pensar que ningún otro tipo ha acariciado a esta bella mujer, que seré el primero en besar todos los rincones de su piel… No llevábamos dos pisos que ya me he vuelto a encender. Es tan bella: fuerte y delicada a la vez. Y hoy la haré mía, mía y de nadie más. Esta vez soy yo quien estrecha más su mano y ella quién me besa. Nos besamos sin prisas.

Cuando entramos en mi apartamento todo se ha ralentizado, la pasión que nos consumía solo unos minutos antes se ha apaciguado en unas brasas que queman pero no explotan. Tengo que hacer de esta noche la más especial de su vida, porque está siendo la más especial de la mía.

- Eres la primera chica que traigo al apartamento – digo mientras me dirijo a la cocina para coger unas copas y una botella de vino.

- No es la primera vez que estoy aquí, - dice sonriente, haciéndose la desentendida – y Mei Ling tiene en realidad mucha ropa en el apartamento…

- Bueno, visto así – respondo a su sonrisa juguetona con otra, mientras le sirvo una copa – mi madre y mis hermanas también han estado aquí.

- ¿Me has mentido?

- Sólo un poco – la voz me sale ligeramente ronca mientras veo el vino colarse por sus labios – Eres la primera mujer que llevo a mi departamento con toda la intención del mundo de desnudarla.

- Oh – sus ojos se abren y se relame el labio superior en un provocativo acto reflejo, paso una copa entera por mi garganta - ¿Entonces me estas emborrachando para quitarme la ropa? – su tono es bajo, seductor y juguetón. Otra faceta de ella que no conocía, que había descubierto esa misma mañana, y que cada vez me gustaba más – Voy a enviarle un mensaje a Tomoyo para que no se preocupe… - suelta de golpe rompiendo el momento.

- Dile que no dormirás hoy en casa – le susurro a la oreja antes de sepárame de ella.

Hay que convertir esta noche en una especial. Bien, me encantan los retos. Sonrío mientras me quito la americana y la corbata, andando hacia el reproductor de música. Rebusco entre mis colecciones y finalmente encuentro una canción que me gusta.

_(Intro canción: If I didn't care - Brenda Lee)_

If I didn't care more than words can say. If I didn't care would I feel this way? _(Si no me importara más de lo que las palabras pueden decir. Si no me importara, ¿me sentiría de esta forma?)_

Los primeros acordes suenan en los altavoces de mi reproductor y alargo la mano hacia _mi chica_.

- ¿Bailamos?

Sonríe y coge mi mano, dejando que guie nuestros torpes pasos por el parqué de mi salón. Sus tacones repiqueteando en la madera, su cabeza encima de mi corazón.

If this isn't love then why do I thrill? And what makes my head go round and round while my heart stands still? _(Si esto no es amor, ¿entonces porque me estremezco? ¿Y qué hace que mi cabeza de vueltas y vueltas mientras mi corazón se detiene?)_

- No hemos bailado en la fiesta, – susurra riendo – somos unos padrinos malísimos.

- No quería bailar contigo en la fiesta – digo solemnemente, viendo cómo se sorprende e intenta alejar su cabeza de mi pecho. Lo evito pegándola más a mí por la cintura y agarrando más fuerte su mano – Hubiera tenido que compartirte…

If I didn't care would it be the same? Would my every prayer begin and end with just your name? And would I be sure that this is love beyond compare? Would all this be true if I didn't care for you? _(Si no me importara, ¿sería lo mismo? ¿Empezaría y acabaría todas mis plegarias solo con tu nombre? ¿Estaría yo segura de que esto es amor sin comparación? ¿Sería todo esto verdad si tú no me importaras?) _

- ¿Eres celoso, señor Li? – una sonrisa burlona es palpable en sus palabras. El tono de la conversación es tan tranquilo y natural que no entiendo cómo he vivido tantos años sin él.

- Sólo por ti, princesa, sólo por ti…

- ¿Quieres decir que nunca antes habías tenido celos? – pregunta con incredulidad mientras alza la cabeza para mirarme directamente a los ojos.

- No me enorgullezco al aceptar que hasta ahora solo he tratado a las mujeres como agradable y estimulante compañía, - le explico – pero es que hasta ahora ha sido así. Solo contigo es diferente – asumo hundiéndome en sus pozos esmeralda.

- ¿No te asustas cuando aceptas esas cosas? ¿No te tiembla todo el cuerpo y el corazón se te para? – sus preguntas son un débil hilo de voz que tengo que esforzarme en oír.

- No le tengas miedo a esto, Sakura. No al amor, no conmigo… – acerco mis labios a los suyos hasta casi rozarlos, el simple contacto de nuestros alientos enviando miles de corrientes eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo

And would I be sure that this beyond compare? Would all this be true if I didn't care for you? (_¿Estaría yo segura de que esto es amor sin comparación? ¿Sería todo esto verdad si tú no me importaras?)_

– No le temas a algo que ya ha ocurrido y que no hay manera de quitarse de encima. Sakura, esto es jodidamente permanente.

Sus labios se estrellan contra los míos con una determinación excitante. Cada curva de su cuerpo, voluminoso y tierno, se pega a mis músculos tensos. Ya no puedo mantenerme estoico, no puedo hacerme el valiente y mantener lejos a la bestia cuando ella cuela su lengua en mi boca. Cuando la pequeña princesa tira de mis cabellos con tanta fuerza, pierdo el control.

SAKURA POV

El engreído de Shaoran Li ha acabado siendo mi príncipe azul. Parece increíble creerlo, aunque quizá cualquier pensamiento me parezca ahora increíble por las también increíbles sensaciones que estoy sintiendo entre sus brazos. Físicamente somos ahora tan violentos, que todo se intensifica. Reímos cuando nos golpeamos contra varias paredes antes de llegar a su habitación, en un viaje corto y a la vez demasiado largo. Me besa lentamente la mejilla, la oreja, el cuello.

- Voy a quitarte este maravilloso pero sobrante vestido – sonríe contra la piel de mi garganta mientras habla, yo recorro una vez más su nuca con mis dedos, incapaz de hablar.

La cremallera baja poco a poco bajo sus poderosas manos. Besa mi hombro derecho mientras desliza el tirante izquierdo. Es tierno y dulce, pero su mirada es fuerte y poderosa. Muerde mi lóbulo mientras baja el otro tirante y yo no puedo evitar gemir fuertemente. Todas estas sensaciones, todo esto que siento en mi estómago… Y más abajo. Cuando el frio viento cubre mi cuerpo, cuando el vestido cae al suelo, me pego más a su cuerpo y sus labios. No le dejo ver mi cuerpo, todavía no. Introduzco mi lengua con violencia en su boca y empiezo a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa. Sus manos recorren mi desnuda espalda y le oigo gruñir. Baja lentamente sus manos hacia mis muslos y mis nalgas. Va a conseguir que entre en erupción. Me concentro en su camisa mientras beso su cuello, mordiendo aquí y allá y procurando no dejar marcas. Cuando por fin dejo su torso al desnudo, aprovecha para separarse de mí y observarme de arriba abajo. Sus ojos erizan mi vello a su paso. Des de mi cuello y mis hombros hasta la punta de los pies puedo notar sus mirada recorrerme.

Coge mis costados, acariciando ligeramente mis senos por encima del sujetador sin tiras, y tira de mí hacia él. Es un beso cálido y apasionado, pero hay tanto en él que no podría decirse en palabras. Nunca había sentido como una caricia en los labios podía ser tan cálida para el corazón. Ahora entiendo porque Tomoyo se casa… Por uno de esos al día, yo sería capaz de hipotecar mi vida.

- Eres la mujer más bella que he visto nunca – susurra en mi oído tras cortar el maravilloso beso.

- Te sobra ropa, mucha ropa – respondo yo con una sonrisa juguetona.

Su carcajada es reconfortante y excitante por partes iguales. Poder reír antes de lo que va a pasar me hace sentir tranquila y en confianza. Me hace sentir que nada malo puede pasar si estoy junto a él.

- La princesa se impacienta… - resopla mientras se saca los zapatos.

Después se arrodilla delante de mí y masajea mis tobillos antes de sacar lentamente cada uno de mis tacones. Es una imagen tan excitante des de arriba que noto como mi sexo se comprime. Tenerlo arrodillado delante de mí, besando ambos pies, ambas piernas… Sus besos suben por mis muslos y tengo que sujetarme en sus hombros. ¿Dónde pretende lleg…

- ¡Oh!

Una fuerte exclamación escapa mis labios cuando hunde su nariz en mis muy húmedas bragas. Besa sin descaro alguno encima de mi ropa interior negra y yo solo puedo sonrojarme terriblemente.

- Shao… Shaoran.

Sigue su camino sin detenerse, besando mi ombligo, mi estómago, mis costados… Evita mis senos y suelto un gemido de frustración. Una risotada masculina le sigue, así que cuando por fin me mira directamente a los ojos, decido vengarme. Beso otra vez sus labios mientras mis manos viajan a su cinturón. Mientras con una mano intento deshacer la maldita atadura, con la otra acarició su marcada erección por encima del pantalón. Esta decididamente excitado y, aunque no tengo mucho con que comparar, parece ser grande. Muy grande. Sus gemidos y gruñidos me mantienen atenta a la tarea, es tan sexy cuando suelta todos estos ruidos. Sonrío contra su boca y el me la devuelve.

- Maldita hechicera… - susurra mientras sus manos viajan torpemente hacia mi espalda.

¿Tanto le ha afectado? Oh, eso parece cuando al fin me deshago de sus pantalones y serpenteo mi mano dentro de su bóxer. Su grito de sorpresa es digno de rememorar. No es la primera vez que toco así a un chico, aunque sea virgen mi exnovio y yo habíamos llegado a… ¿la primera base? Pero nada es cómo entonces. No estoy nerviosa, no me siento bajo la presión de tener que hacerlo y tener que hacerlo bien. Me siento tan poderosa y sexy. Me siento segura y… incluso podría sentirme querida.

Pierdo el hilo de mis pensamientos cuando mi pecho desnudo choca contra el ligero bello del suyo. ¿Cuándo he perdido mi sujetador? Oh, puede que cuando él haya empezado a explorar mi culo dentro de mis bragas y yo no me he dado cuenta.

- Para, para, nena. Si sigues así – me besa – esto será – me besa – un desastre.

Sin permitir respuesta me alza al vuelo y me tira a la cama sin ninguna delicadeza. Rompo en risas y el me sigue mientras escala por mi cuerpo hacia mis labios. No deja ni un solo centímetro sin besar, haciéndome cosquillas, descubriendo puntos que incluso yo desconocía, humedeciéndome mientras me enternece. Baja finalmente mi ropa interior con una delicada caricia. Me observa atentamente y cierro los ojos mientras espero otro de sus comentarios dulces y perfectos que me hacen reír, sintiéndome una tonta protagonista de novelas.

- Podría ser peor… - suspira.

- ¿Cómo? – me levanto de una revolada y me atrapa al vuelo mientras se descojona de la risa - ¿Qué demonios has dicho, engreído?

Empiezo a golpearle, en parte cabreada y en parte siguiéndole el juego. Porque más le vale que sea un juego… Entre golpes hay caricias y besos robados, acabando los dos riendo y enfadándonos por partes iguales.

- Me gusta más la gata salvaje… - murmura antes de morderme fuertemente los labios – Que no esa niña buena que finges ser…

- ¡Yo no he fingido…!

No puedo acabar la frase porque, todavía incorporada en la cama, a horcajadas encima de él, siento dos de sus gruesos dedos colarse en mi interior. Diría que grito, y grito fuerte, pero mi conciencia desaparece momentáneamente.

- Shao… ¡Shaoran!

Sus dedos entran y salen lentamente mientras su pulgar acaricia el punto de mi cuerpo más necesitado. Beso sus labios y con su otra mano vuelve a colocarme, esta vez delicadamente, encima del colchón. No para su juego.

- Shaoran, por fav… ¡Por favor!

- Mmmm – pronuncia mientras empieza a lamer con devoción mis pechos y haciendo que arquee mi espalda. Sus dedos se clavan todavía más en mí.

- Shaoran, voy a… ¡Por favor!

Antes que pueda seguir quejándome empieza a moverse más rápidamente dentro de mí, mordiendo cada vez más violentamente mis pezones. Consiguiendo que en pocos minutos consiga el primer verdadero orgasmo de mi vida… Nada anterior se le puede comparar cuando, con una gran sensación de éxtasi, me dejo caer otra vez en la sabana. No han pasado unos segundos cuando vuelvo abrir los ojos y le veo mirándome, a escasos centímetros de mí. Me besa castamente.

- Lo siento, pero tengo que decir que cuando te corres bajo mis brazos y mis manos… Eres la cosa más preciosa, bella y perfecta que he visto jamás.

Esa frase, tan natural, tan sincera, tan grotesca y tan tierna a la vez, me descoloca. Observo como dirige su mano a la mesita de noche y coge un paquetito azul.

- Pensé que no traías chicas aquí… - le recrimino sin poder evitarlo. Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida. ¿No podía estar callada tras un orgasmo tan bueno? ¿Qué más da si ya ha compartido esa cama con otra mujer? _Que duele… duele mucho_.

- No lo hago, no lo he hecho nunca – responde con determinación, cogiendo mi barbilla y obligándome a mirarlo – Pero hay que ser positivo y… - abro muchísimo los ojos cuando veo una muestra de rubor en sus mejillas – yo… esperaba que hoy… quizá tu…

Entierra su cabeza en mi cuello, avergonzado. Noto el calor de su mejilla contra mi barbilla y, aunque me muero de ganas de mortificarlo, saber que solo estaba pensando en mi cuando compro esa caja me anima. Decido sonriente que le echaré una mano. Cojo el paquetito de su mano y veo como levanta la cabeza y clava los ojos en mí. Lo tiro lo más lejos posible y veo como sigue la trayectoria del proyectil y luego vuelve a mirarme sorprendido. Rio y le agarro las mejillas para acercarle a mí y besarle apasionadamente. Primero vacila, pero luego sigue mis labios y profundiza todavía más.

- No los necesitamos – susurro contra sus labios – Yo tomo anticonceptivos y… - me sonrojo entera – quiero sentirte… conmigo.

Levanta una ceja, luego la otra. Frunce el ceño. Parece jodidamente preocupado.

- Soy bailarina, Shaoran – suspiro de exasperación – Necesito tener mi periodo bien… regulado.

- Soy el primero entonces – afirma con una voz de puro alivio que hace que vuelva a sonrojarme.

- Sí…

- Sí.

- Sí.

- Bien.

Y entonces empieza el juego. Los besos, las caricias, las mordidas y la penetración. Siento todo el dolor del mundo concentrado en mi interior. Siento que me desgarro y que mi cuerpo nunca se acostumbrará a su gran tamaño. Es imposible. Maldigo. Le muerdo. Maldigo otra vez y le araño. Me está hablando, estoy segura de ello, pero no oigo nada más que el zumbido de mi dolor.

- Venga princesa, relájate. El dolor pasara… - empiezo a oír sus palabras mientras noto que besa mis mejillas – Estas tan estrecha… ¡Y yo soy un jodido hombre! – ese comentario consigue hacerme reír y siento que mis músculos se destensan, sin saber que los tenia tensados – ¡oh princesa!, conservaré siempre esta sabana con su virtud…

- Ew ¡Serás guarro!

Su último comentario consigue despertarme de mi ensoñamiento. Le golpeo un brazo mientras río. Le miró y su sonrisa confirma mis dudas: estaba despistándome. El dolor se ha atenuado, es casi inexistente. Le besó y pronto entiende la indirecta. Empieza una danza lenta y agonizante que incrementa un placer extraño, desconocido y perfecto. Ahora entiendo toda esa mierda de sentirse uno, de unirse física y mentalmente, de compartir piel con piel, de ser un solo ser. Ahora entiendo los libros de princesas. Cruzó mis piernas en su cintura por instinto y todo se vuelve mejor. El acelera sus embestidas mientras las palabras dulces, graciosas y burras siguen saliendo de nuestros labios, mientras nos besamos y reímos. Me agarro fuerte a sus hombros, a su cabello, acaricio su torso. Siento sus labios en mi mandíbula, mi cuello, mis senos…

Siento el segundo verdadero orgasmo de mi vida, mucho más potente que el anterior, y antes de caer en el máximo éxtasi empiezo a sentir sus propias convulsiones dentro de mí, acentuando mi placer.

- Shaoran… - susurro cuando no me queda fuerza ya para nada más.

Su cuerpo cae como un peso muerto encima del mío y me abrazo fuertemente a él. Su respiración es tan errática como la mía y juraría que le he oído gritar mi nombre antes de dejarse caer. En pocos minutos, como en la novelas, retira su peso de encima mío y se estira a mi lado. Sin esperar un segundo me acurruco sobre su pecho y él nos tapa a los dos. Entonces me abraza fuertemente contra él y la realidad de todo lo sucedido me golpea: su olor haciendo cosquillas en mí nariz, su corazón latiendo en mi oído, el sabor de su boca todavía en mis labios, las imágenes de nuestra noche recorriendo el interior de mis párpados y el tacto de su cabello en mi mano mientras le doy una tierna caricia.

- Duerme nena, todavía no puedes hacer grandes esfuerzos… - susurra besando mis labios.

- Oh, ¿y se te ha ocurrido ahora?

- Muy graciosa… - ambos reímos, aunque el parece un poco avergonzado. Es cierto que el médico me ha pedido reposo, pero no me he sentido mejor en mi vida… – Duerme princesa.

- Hmmm… - respondo bostezando y acurrucándome más cerca si es posible.

Su brazo me rodea la cintura y me mantiene como una cárcel. Una muy cómoda cárcel. Cuando estoy a punto de dormirme gira ligeramente su cabeza y besa dulcemente mi frente.

- Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti, Sakura…

Cuando oigo su murmullo no sé si estoy dormida o si él cree que lo estoy, pero cualquiera sea la respuesta no puedo evitar devolver el susurro:

- Entonces tendremos que hacer todo lo posible para que sea definitivo…

Y entonces creo dormirme sobre un pecho vibrante, con un traqueteo que mueve ligeramente mi cabeza pero que desprende un sonido tan encantador que como si de un sonajero se tratara, me duermo.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Nota de la autora:**

_Soy perfectamente consciente de que no tengo perdón. De ningún modo lo merezco y me sabe muy mal dejaros abandonadas tanto tiempo. Quiero que sepáis que no he abandonado la historia y que nunca he dejado de pensar en ella, pero al recibir tan pocos reviews tras el último capítulo me desanime mucho pensando que nadie me seguía y fui aplazando la escritura hasta que los trabajos y exámenes me dominaron y todo se volvió imposible. No abandonaré la historia y, en el caso extraño de que lo hiciera, os avisaría sin duda. Aun así quiero disculparme mucho muchísimo por la espera. A mi este capítulo me gusta mucho, puede que no sea especialmente largo pero me ha gustado que las musas volvieran conmigo. Espero recibir más buenas noticias hoy, pero sabéis que podéis decirme cualquier cosa y que siempre que puedo respondo vuestros reviews con preguntas, sugerencias o simples comentarios. Os quiero mucho a todas las que me seguís y espero recibir nuevas seguidoras y poder continuar con la historia porque vosotras queréis que lo hago. Estoy un poco sensible, ¡lo siento!_

_Muchos besos,_

**Jan.**


End file.
